Une Coupe Du Monde inoubliable
by Maggle77
Summary: La vie d'Hermione s'écoule paisiblement depuis la fin de la Guerre. Mais tout est bouleversé lorsque la jeune femme se fait engager par le sélectionneur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre en tant que médecin personnel des joueurs. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

« Oui Madame Hartmann, je sais que vous attendez depuis 20 minutes. Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite. »

Déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle courait un peu partout dans l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Ses cheveux châtains en bataille et ses yeux cernés témoignaient de l'ardeur qu'elle mettait dans son travail.

Depuis 9h ce matin, elle avait guéri une fracture du poignet, une indigestion de Chocogrenouilles, plusieurs brûlures légères et d'autres petits tracas de patients. Mais malgré la fatigue, elle recevait les patients avec toujours le même sourire et la même sérénité. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le docteur Granger aimait son travail.

Hermione Jane Granger avait décroché son diplôme de Médicomage haut la main trois ans après avoir quitté Poudlard. Ses amis et elle éprouvaient encore beaucoup d'émotions en parlant de ce lieu mythique, qui avait été leur seconde maison à tous.

Mais la vie suivait son cours. Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres avait été vaincu et les quelques Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été arrêtés se terraient dans leur maison, ou bien fuyaient le pays, espérant en vain que leur maître réapparaisse. La lumière avait reprit le dessus sur les ténèbres et le Trio D'Or menait désormais une vie paisible.

« Alors Madame Hartmann, qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ? » dit Hermione en entrant dans sa salle de consultation, suivie de près par une petite vieille à l'aspect fragile.

« Eh bien Docteur, voyez-vous, la potion que vous m'avez donné la semaine dernière pour mes maux de ventre ne fonctionne plus du tout. »

« C'est étrange, et depuis quand ne fait-elle plus d'effet ? »

« Je ne sais pas, deux jours à peu près. »

« Et il ne s'est rien passé de spécial chez vous, vous avez rangé votre armoire à pharmacie ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Voyons Docteur vous insinuez que je suis complètement sénile ou quoi ? s'énerva la petite vieille, Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas encore prête à casser ma pipe ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

« Madame Hartmann calmez-vous et dites-moi plutôt la couleur du flacon de la potion que vous buvez. » répondit Hermione sans perdre son sang froid.

« Rouge ! Sans aucune hésitation. »

« Madame Hartmann, soupira Hermione, le flacon rouge est celui que je vous ai donné il y a deux mois pour votre mal de tête. »

« Ah, vraiment ? Heu… Vous en êtes sûre ? Hermione hocha la tête, Je suis confuse Docteur, pardonnez-moi. »

« Ce n'est rien Madame, passez une bonne journée. »

« Au revoir Docteur. »

La jeune femme s'assit sur son bureau pour faire une pause. Mais ce moment de répit fut d'une courte durée car sa secrétaire vint lui signaler qu'un nouveau patient l'attendait.

Il était 21h et la journée de la Gryffondor touchait à sa fin. Elle enleva sa blouse blanche et ramassa ses affaires, dit au revoir à sa secrétaire et quitta l'hôpital. Elle rejoignit à pied un petit appartement joliment meublé. Elle habitait ici seule depuis un an. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle sursauta en sentant une présence dans la pièce. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Le salon était éclairé par des dizaines de bougies et une superbe table était dressée.

Hermione sourit quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

« John je sais que c'est toi. » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se retourna face à lui. John était un jeune homme de 21ans. Lui et Hermione étaient ensemble depuis presque 4 mois. Ses cheveux étaient toujours un peu en bataille et quelques mèches brunes lui tombaient toujours sur les yeux. Il aimait beaucoup se glisser chez la Gryffondor pour lui faire une surprise.

Ce soir là il portait une chemise dont il avait déboutonné le col et un jean. Il était si beau. Hermione se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« La routine, et toi ? »

« Ca allait, Rita a encore piqué sa crise dans mon bureau mais ça allait. »

John était journaliste au Chicaneur, le journal le plus vendu dans le monde des sorciers après La Gazette Du Sorcier.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux continuer à travailler avec cette vipère. » grimaça Hermione.

« A force on s'y fait. »

John rit, prit Hermione dans ses bras et la souleva doucement jusqu'à la table.

« Et en plus tu as fait la cuisine. Tu m'impressionne. »

« Attend d'avoir goûté. »

Il la servit en parfait gentleman et elle porta sa fourchette à sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. C'est vrai qu'il cuisinait divinement bien.

« John c'est délicieux. Tu es génial ! »

Il lui sourit.

« Tu viens chez moi demain ? »

« Non, tu avais oublié que j'allais voir le match avec les garçons ? »

« Mais oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. »

Et il reporta son attention sur son assiette. Les _garçons_ en question étaient, bien évidement, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, les deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione. Même si John râlait souvent de les voir si souvent ensemble, le Trio d'or avait gardé le contact après avoir quitté Poudlard.

Harry avait choisit de devenir Auror et de demeurer au service de la justice et de la loi. Son courage et son efficacité lui promettaient une brillante carrière. En effet, ses supérieurs étaient fort satisfaits de son travail et Harry avait grimpé les échelons bien vite.

En juillet dernier, il avait épousé la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, Ginny Weasley. Ils s'étaient dit « oui » pour le meilleur et pour le pire devant tous leurs amis, Molly Weasley avait d'ailleurs passé toute la cérémonie à pleurer de bonheur, et habitaient désormais une charmante maison de banlieue.

Ronald avait, lui, ouvert une petite boutique spécialisée dans les jeux d'échec sorciers. Il en vendait de toutes sortes : des géants et des tous petits qu'on pouvait glisser dans une poche, des personnages mythologiques, des chevaliers, des joueurs de Quidditch. Son entreprise avait de plus en plus de succès et lui et Lavande Brown, qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt un an ne manquaient de rien.

Ils habitaient ensemble un appartement assez spacieux pour trois car ils allaient bientôt accueillir leur tout premier bébé. Même si l'accouchement était prévu pour au moins 5mois, les futurs parents avaient déjà tout préparé et commençaient déjà à être complètement gâteux.

Le lendemain, ils avaient prévu de se retrouver au plus grand stade de Quidditch d'Europe, le Wizardium (contraction de wizard : sorcier et stadium : stade) de Londres pour assister à un match préparatoire de la Coupe Du Monde de Quidditch. L'équipe d'Angleterre affrontera l'équipe d'Allemagne.

Contrairement à Harry et à Ron, Hermione ne suivait toujours pas l'actualité du monde du Quidditch, même, elle s'en contrefichait, l'important était de passer du temps avec ses meilleurs amis de toujours. Et puis Ginny serait là elle aussi, à souffrir d'entendre son mari et son frère beugler après des joueurs sur leur balai sans que les cris n'aient aucune incidence sur le jeu des différentes équipes. Les deux jeunes femmes s'amusaient de ces soirées d'où les garçons rentraient complètement aphones et épuisés.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu y ailles. » lui dit John

« John ! Ce sont mes meilleurs amis ! » s'écria-t-elle

« Justement, et puis Ron te tourne autour depuis ta première année à Poudlard. »

« Il est avec Lavande et tu le sais, soupira-t-elle. Elle se leva et se plaça derrière son petit ami, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue. Et puis, il y aura Ginny aussi. »

John répondit par un petit grognement qui la fit rire, il se leva de sa chaise et l'enlaça. Il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement.

« T'es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux. Glissa Hermione entre deux baisers.

John approfondit les baisers, il s'attarda sur son cou puis la souleva dans ses bras musclés. Hermione passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassaient maintenant à perdre haleine. Arrivés dans la chambre d'Hermione, il la déposa sur le lit sans cesser de la caresser. Elle émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. John s'allongea sur elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, les yeux des deux amants brûlaient de désir.

Hermione se tordit pour se positionner au-dessus de son copain. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, les mains John commencèrent à la déshabiller. Il déboutonna sa chemise et ils furent bien vite, lui en caleçon et elle en sous-vêtements. Elle faisait onduler tout son corps sur lui, lui arrachant des gémissements. Il lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge et prit un de ses seins dans sa main, le caressa, l'embrassa, le suça. Hermione haletait de plaisir. Les mains de John descendirent vers sa culotte, il lui enleva et entra un doigt en elle, puis deux, elle balança sa tête en arrière, étouffant un gémissement de plus.

Elle se sentait transportée, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour seul son désir parlait, elle hoquetait, elle se tordait de plaisir sous les caresses du beau brun. Enfin, il entra en elle et commença ses va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione atteint l'orgasme, il la suivit de près et s'abandonna en elle. Suffocants, épuisés, ils s'endormirent bien vite, nus, leurs corps enlacés.


	2. Chapter 2

D'abord merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews et pour avoir ajouté mon histoire à vos favorites. C'est ma première fiction alors je m'attendais pas à ça =)

Merci Beaucoup.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil qui entraient dans la chambre. Elle se retourna et contempla John qui dormait à côté d'elle. Les traits de son visage lui donnaient un air préoccupé, il devait être en train de rêver.

Doucement elle se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En passant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 7h34, elle avait encore largement le temps de se préparer. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle demeura longtemps sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle mit ses sous-vêtements, lissa ses cheveux rebelles par un sort (quelle merveille ses magazines féminins !), se maquilla légèrement, se brossa les dents et sorti de la salle de bains.

De retour dans sa chambre elle remarqua que John n'était toujours pas réveillé. Un regard vers le réveil : 8h45. Elle en avait passé du temps sous la douche !

Elle avait rendez-vous chez Harry et Ginny à 10h, le temps de se rendre au stade et de trouver une bonne place. Oui parce que les garçons voulaient ABSOLUMENT la meilleure place du stade, c'est-à-dire près des bancs des joueurs et de l'entrée des vestiaires, histoire de récolter quelques autographes d'une valeur inestimable à leurs yeux de supporters confirmés.

Hermione mit environ une demi-heure à choisir une tenue adaptée à la journée, cette fois ci, ce serait un short en jean qui laissait voir ses longes jambes fines et galbées ainsi que le maillot de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, un cadeau de Harry retrouvé par chance au fond d'un tiroir. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner et John émergea enfin de la chambre.

« Bonjour, fit Hermione d'une voix enjouée. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Si pourquoi ? » répondit-il encore à moitié endormi.

« Parce qu'il est 9 heures et quart. »

« Merde ! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Je commence dans une demi-heure ! » Hermione pouffa de rire « En plus tu te moques de moi ! »

Il n'était pas vraiment énervé, d'habitude c'était lui qui la mettait en retard donc il considéra ça comme une douce vengeance. Il lui tira la langue et fila à la salle de bain avec ses vêtements. Hermione fit la vaisselle et prépara son sac à main. Il lui restait assez de temps, elle se plongea alors dans un livre. Quand John sortit de la salle de bain, il l'embrassa doucement.

« Passe une bonne journée ma chérie. »

« Toi aussi. »

Puis il transplana, suivi de près par Hermione.

Hermione se retrouva devant une charmante petite maison. Le jardin était fort bien entretenu, pas une mauvaise herbe ne venait infester la pelouse verdoyante et les fleurs étaient toutes superbes. La jeune sorcière sourit et se trouva forcée d'admettre que Ginny était une parfaite maîtresse de maison, tout comme sa mère.

Elle poussa la petite porte de la clôture blanche et entra dans le jardin. Dès qu'elle frappa à la porte en chêne, elle entendit un vrombissement dans la maison : quelqu'un courait à sa rencontre. Une jeune femme resplendissante, aux cheveux flamboyants lui ouvrit. Les deux amies se sautèrent dans les bras.

« Hermione ! Tu es enfin là ! » cria Ginny

« Oh Gin' tu m'as tellement manquée ! »

« Comment vas-tu ? Entre, fais comme chez toi. Harry et Ron sont déjà dans le salon. » elle s'écarta pour laisser passer son amie.

L'intérieur de la maison était aussi soigné que l'extérieur et coquettement meublé. Aucune trace de poussière, un balai ensorcelé finissait tout juste son travail. Hermione trouva ses deux meilleurs amis vautrés dans le canapé du salon, en train de faire leurs pronostics sur le match à venir.

« Je te laisse avec eux, il faut bien que je nous prépare des sandwiches. La journée va être longue. » Ginny fit un clin d'œil à son amie et disparut dans la cuisine.

« Moi je te dis que les Anglais vont leur mettre au moins 100 points dans la vue ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Ron. Faut quand même être réaliste »

« Mais si ! Tu verras. »

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » fit Hermione pour leur faire remarquer (enfin) sa présence.

« Salut Hermione, ça va ? » Harry se leva le premier et enlaça son amie.

« On ne peut mieux Harry. Et toi ? »

« Très bien. Oh ! Tu portes le maillot de Quidditch que je t'ai offert ! Je pensais que tu l'avais jeté. »

*C'est presque ça* pensa Hermione en souriant.

« Hé Hermione ! Tu m'oublies ? » dit Ron avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr que non Ron. Comment va Lavande ? »

« Comme une femme enceinte je suppose. Elle est désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir mais elle est vraiment très fatiguée. »

« Je comprends, d'ailleurs toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. »

Ron avait des cernes énormes sous ses yeux gonflés, mais il pétillait tout de même de sa bonne humeur et de sa vivacité habituelle.

« A vrai dire, Lavande dort assez mal et… »

« Elle lui demande des fraises toutes les nuits ! » le coupa Harry, mort de rire.

« C'est ça. » confirma Ron, penaud.

Les trois amis se mirent à rire ensemble. Les rires secouèrent la maison et aucun ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter. Durant toutes leurs années à Poudlard, jamais Hermione n'avait imaginé Ron en père de famille et la situation présente était assez drôle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser le rouquin, les yeux bouffis, en train de chercher des fraises à 2h du matin.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle commençait à avoir des crampes au ventre. Les rires s'arrêtèrent un instant, pour repartir de plus belle.

Ginny qui avait entendu la conversation, débarqua dans le salon, et attendit simplement que ses amis se calment. Quand enfin ils se turent, Ginny prit la parole.

« Toi Monsieur Potter, tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire le malin parce que quand je serais enceinte, je te promets neuf mois de calvaire mon chéri. »

Harry regarda autour de lui, son regard se posa sur Hermione, sur Ron, puis sur Ginny. Cette dernière gloussa avant de s'approcher de son mari et de l'embrasser tendrement. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »

« C'est vrai. Le Portoloin est dans le jardin. » dit Ginny

Les quatre amis se suivirent jusqu'au jardin où flottait dans les airs un petit pot en terre cuite. Tous s'en saisirent et furent aspirés par l'objet magique. Ils atterrirent soudainement dans un grand champ aménagé pour l'occasion en camping. Des milliers de sorciers étaient rassemblés autour du Wizardium qui se dressait, immense, à quelques mètres de là. Ils se mirent à la recherche de la tente qu'ils avaient réservée. Autant dire que ce n'était pas chose facile étant donné le monde qu'il y avait. Quelques minutes plus tard ils la trouvèrent enfin et commencèrent à s'installer.

« Alors comment ça se passe avec John ? » demanda Ginny une fois que les deux femmes furent seules.

« Bien, John est un mec adorable. Et je me sens bien avec lui. »

« Vous n'habitez toujours pas ensemble ? »

« Ca ne fait que 4 mois qu'on est ensemble. On a encore le temps. »

« Mais tu l'aimes. »

Pour Ginny, tout devait aller très vite. Elle avait emménagé avec Harry peu après avoir quitté Poudlard, ils s'étaient mariés et la suite ne devrait guère tarder. Mais pour elle, il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi sa meilleure amie ne partageait pas cette vision des choses.

« Oui mais tu sais, j'aime aussi ma liberté. J'aime vivre chez moi et faire ce que je veux quand je veux. A deux ce n'est pas pareil, et je préfère garder un peu d'indépendance encore. »

« C'est mieux de vivre avec celui qu'on aime. Hermione, la vie et courte, et on ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend. Tu devrais profiter des moments passés avec lui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Gin'. Je gère ma vie comme je l'entends et je ne manque de rien. Je te le jure. »

Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie qui lui sourit. Ginny était toujours aussi protectrice avec elle. D'ailleurs Hermione s'en amusait beaucoup et taquinait souvent la jeune rousse.

Elles continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant l'heure du match.

19h00 : Il était temps d'y aller. Les garçons étaient excités comme des puces. Les filles un peu moins. Le petit groupe se mit en route. Harry et Ron avaient les joues teintées de rouge et de blanc : les couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Hermione avait dû lutter pour ne pas se faire colorier le visage par ses deux meilleurs amis. Quand ils entrèrent dans le stade, Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

La structure était immense, tout en verre et en métal. Le terrain de Quidditch était illuminé par des spots ensorcelés qui promenaient leur lumière sur le stade. Les sièges des spectateurs étaient confortables et permettaient de bien voir le terrain.

Plusieurs centaines de personnes étaient déjà installées. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers les places de la classe D, les meilleures selon eux. Hermione et Ginny eurent du mal à les suivre mais finirent par les rejoindre. Hermione s'installa près de Ginny, plutôt mourir que de subir un match de Quidditch entier sans pouvoir lui parler.

Le stade était pratiquement rempli quand une musique retenti.

« Bonsoir Londres ! Vous êtes là ? » Un homme avait utilisé un sort pour se faire entendre de tout le stade, sans doute le 'chauffeur de stade'. La foule répondit par des cris aigus.

« OUAI ! » s'égosillaient Harry et Ron.

« Oh non. » glissa Ginny à l'oreille de sa voisine.

Hermione sourit puis leva les yeux. Les joueurs allaient bientôt faire leur apparition.

« Applaudissez bien fort l'équipe nationale Allemande ! »

L'équipe en maillot vert foncé entra sur le terrain, chevauchant leur balai, les joueurs firent le tour du stade sous les acclamations du public. Le chauffeur de stade, lui, présentait chaque joueur de la sélection. Quand il eût fini, les joueurs s'alignèrent au milieu du terrain.

« Et c'est maintenant le tour de la sélection Anglaise ! »

Les cris des supporters reprirent de plus belle à cette annonce. Dans les tribunes, tous les spectateurs se levèrent et secouèrent les bras en l'air pour saluer l'équipe nationale.

« Avec comme poursuiveurs Peter Burcke, Erwan Finley et Matt Kermon. » A chaque nom, des clameurs de fans s'élevaient, certains soulevaient plus de monde que d'autres.

« Comme batteurs Duncan Winston et Charles Lemann. Comme gardien Kevin Gill et comme attrapeur Drago Malefoy. »

A l'annonce de ce nom, le public, féminin surtout, émit des cris stridents, on hurlait le nom de cet attrapeur. Drago Malefoy. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se tourna vivement vers Harry et Ron en leur lançant un regard noir.

« Drago Malefoy ? » dit elle, les dents serrées.

Les garçons la regardèrent, visiblement gênés.

« Vous supportez l'équipe d'un serpent comme Drago Malefoy ? »

« Hermione, il faut avouer qu'il joue assez bien et … » commença Harry.

« Et il a été élu Joueur de l'Année par Quidditch Magazine ! C'est un salaud mais qu'est-ce qu'il est fort ! » dit Ron d'un ton enjoué.

« Et c'est tout, c'est votre pire ennemi et vous lui pardonnez tout parce qu'il est bon au Quidditch ? Un mangemort ! »

Mais les garçons ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, bien trop intéressés par le match qui venait de commencer. Ginny répondit à son amie.

« En quelque sorte oui. Il a été gracié pour je-ne-sais-plus-quoi après la guerre. Ce n'était pas un Mangemort. »

« Toi aussi tu le défends ? Mais vous êtes tous devenus dingues ou quoi ? »

« Non Hermione ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est du passé, vous étiez des enfants. Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui en vouloir toute ta vie. »

« Si justement. » Hermione se renfrogna et resta muette, bras croisés, mettant fin à la discussion.

Le match semblait interminable. Pour l'instant, les Anglais menaient 72 à 65, la partie était très serrée mais aucune équipe ne semblait perdre de l'énergie. Harry et Ron étaient toujours aussi captivés par le match. Ginny et Hermione, elles, ne s'intéressaient plus du tout au terrain et discutaient tranquillement.

Soudain, Finley, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre reçut un cognard de plein fouet dans le bras. Il cria et un frisson parcouru le public entier. Puis une clameur s'éleva quand le joueur tomba au sol. Dans la tribune, tout le monde s'était levé et attendait. On amena Finley inconscient près de la tribune où le Trio d'Or était installé. Une jeune femme, sans doute un Médicomage, s'avança vers lui. Hermione la regarda avec attention, enfin quelque chose qui collait à son milieu, quelque chose dans lequel elle excellait. La jeune Médicomage brandit sa baguette.

« Mais elle va lui casser le bras ! » hurla Hermione.

Toute la tribune se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin dans la foule. Elle atteignit le brancard, haletante. Un homme s'avança vers elle.

« Madame veuillez regagner votre place. »

« Si vous y tenez, mais je dois vous prévenir que votre Médicomage est totalement incompétente. » répondit Hermione avec un air de défi.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire ? » demanda la jeune sorcière, soudain inquiète.

« Je suis Hermione Granger, je suis Médicomage. Depuis quand avez-vous eu votre diplôme ? »

« Depuis trois ans. »

« Eh bien, je plains vos patients mademoiselle. »

Hermione s'approcha du joueur, lui prit le bras et le tâta.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, l'os est déboîté. » dit-elle pour elle-même. Puis elle s'adressa au joueur. « Ca va faire mal. »

Puis elle replaça l'os d'un coup sec. Finley grimaça de douleur. Elle formula un sort de guérison rapide puis se retourna vers la Médicomage.

« Toujours replacer l'os avant le sort de guérison. »

« C'est vrai, je… je suis désolée. »

L'entraineur de l'équipe de Quidditch qui avait assisté à la scène, regarda tour à tour les deux femmes. Il tendit son doigt vers son employée.

« Vous, suivez-moi. » puis il s'adressa au joueur qui s'était relevé. « Erwan ça va ? »

« Très bien coach, je peux retourner sur le terrain. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Bien. » Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à remonter à sa place, l'entraineur l'interpela. « Vous, vous passerez me voir à la fin du match. Nous avons des choses à nous dire. »

Hermione acquiesça et rejoignit ses amis.

« Notre Hermione sauve le match ! » dit Ron en riant.

L'intéressée lui sourit et retourna à ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce-que cet homme pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Allait-elle avoir des ennuis pour avoir intervenu sans permission ?


	3. Chapter 3

« Drago Malefoy poursuit sa course avec le Vif D'Or. Évite un cognard renvoyé par son coéquipier Lemann. Il est suivi de près par l'attrapeur Allemand.

Oh ! Ils se percutent de plein fouet et sont désormais au coude à coude. Le Vif D'Or accélère. Quel suspense ! Malefoy accélère à son tour. Il devance son adversaire. Il tend la main et LA REFERME SUR LE VIF D'OR !

L'ANGLETERRE REMPORTE CE MATCH CONTRE L'ALLEMAGNE ! »

Le commentateur n'en pouvait plus, c'en était presque ridicule. Enfin tout le stade hurlait sans retenue. Les vainqueurs firent un tour de terrain en saluant la foule qui les acclamait.

« Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Malefoy ! »

Ce nom résonnait dans tout le stade, Hermione grimaça de dégoût. Harry et Ron, qui s'était levé si vite qu'il avait failli faire tomber Ginny, se prirent dans les bras comme si leur vie avait été en jeu dans ce match.

Les spectateurs commencèrent à quitter le stade petit à petit. Le Trio d'Or quitta sa place pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Hermione s'approcha lentement de la tribune qui abritait les vestiaires des joueurs. Elle craignait son entretient avec le coach de l'équipe nationale. Elle décida de rester à l'entrée de la tente qui servait de vestiaire. D'un coup, elle se retrouva encerclée par des dizaines de journalistes, elle fut éblouie par les flashs des appareils photos sorciers qui crépitaient, elle entendait des bribes de questions qui se perdaient dans le brouhaha.

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes Médicomage ? Que c'est-il passé sur le terrain ? Vous avez sauvé un joueur… Quel effet ça vous fait ? Vous supportiez l'équipe de… »

Hermione recula de quelques pas, ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Elle chercha des yeux une échappatoire mais ne trouva rien. Jamais elle n'avait voulu être ainsi mise sur le devant de la scène. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir, elle aurait mieux fait de fuir et de rentrer chez elle pour oublier cette histoire.

Soudain, un homme fendit la foule.

« Ca va ! Laissez-là tranquille. Vous, suivez-moi. »

Et il l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

La tente était spacieuse et bien équipée. Elle comportait même plusieurs salles. D'ailleurs, on entendait très distinctement le bruit d'eau qui coule, les joueurs devaient être en train de prendre leur douche. *Merci Merlin, je ne vais pas les croiser.* pensa Hermione. Le sélectionneur de l'équipe la fit entrer dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à un bureau. C'était un homme grand et trapu, son port altier inspirait le respect et son crâne rasé lui donnait un air des plus sérieux.

Ils s'assirent, l'homme la dévisagea un instant, puis prit la parole.

« Bien, mademoiselle, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. »

« Faites quand même. » dit Hermione, visiblement gênée. Non, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis se présenta.

« Je suis Richard Morgan, sélectionneur et entraîneur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Et vous êtes ? »

« Hermione Granger, Médicomage exerçant à Ste Mangouste. »

« Bien Hermione, je suis très impressionné de votre intervention lors de ce match. Vous avez réussi à détecter une erreur de ma précédente employée qui aurait pu nous coûter un joueur. »

« Oh vous savez, c'est mon rôle. » répondit Hermione, les joues en feu.

« Mais vous n'étiez pas en service et rien ne vous obligeait à intervenir. Miss Granger, la santé de mes joueurs est ma première préoccupation. J'ai longtemps réfléchit à une manière de vous remercier et je vous propose de faire partie de l'équipe le temps de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en Australie. Je vous engage dès ce soir. »

Hermione n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous allez devenir le Médicomage personnel de mes joueurs, vous allez nous faire gagner Miss Granger. Avec vous, je suis certain que tous seront disponibles et en forme pour chaque match de cette Coupe Du Monde. Nous allons gagner Miss Granger. »

« Mais … je ne peux pas … j'ai mon travail ici et… »

« Nous règlerons ça pour vous. Il faut que vous acceptiez Miss Granger. Vous imaginez la renommée que ça vous apporterait ? Vous seriez célèbre dans le monde entier. »

Voyant qu'elle hésitait encore, il insista.

« Je vous propose un salaire plus élevé que vous n'en aurez jamais dans toute votre vie, des places pour assister à nos matchs pour vos amis, vous logerez avec nous dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. »

Hermione réfléchi, pesa le pour et le contre. Si elle acceptait, elle s'éloignera de tous ses amis, de John. Mais sa carrière fera un bond en avant, et puis, Harry et Ron seront sûrement ravis d'avoir des places gratuites. Et puis il y avait Malefoy, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter tout ce temps, il allait sûrement être infect. Au diable ! Une occasion pareille ne se représentera plus jamais. Elle se devait d'accepter.

« Je… j'accepte. » fit-elle.

« Merveilleux ! Bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Nous partons pour l'Australie dans un mois. En attendant vous assisterez à tous les entraînements. Vous commencez demain. »

Ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main. Morgan avait l'air si enthousiaste qu'Hermione se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait si elle avait refusé l'offre. Il lui serrait la main si vigoureusement qu'elle crut en perdre ses doigts. Ils sortirent ensemble du petit bureau, Hermione la dernière.

« Au fait, vous vous entraînez quels jours et à quelle heure ? »

Morgan étouffa un rire et se tourna vers elle.

« Tous les jours excepté le dimanche, de 20h30 à 23h30 ici même. »

Hermione ne put retenir un « Oh ! » d'exclamation. Tous les jours ! Ce travail n'allait pas être si plaisant que ça, tout allait trop vite pour elle. *Je vais dormir quand moi ? * se demandait-elle. Mais Morgan la tira de ses pensées.

« Les gars, je vous présente Hermione Granger, la nouvelle toubib'. C'est elle qui a soigné Erwan. »

Cette annonce fut accueillie par des cris et des encouragements. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait pas remarqué que les joueurs étaient à présent tous rassemblés dans la pièce principale de la tente. Elle senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tous la regardaient. Un jeune homme métis aux cheveux bouclés qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans, se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Merci de m'avoir permis de finir ce match. »

Hermione lui serra la main.

« Je vous en prie … » elle hésita sur son nom. *J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter les noms des joueurs qu'avaient criés Harry et Ron.

« Erwan. » dit-il.

« Erwan. » elle lui sourit.

Après Erwan, tous se levèrent pour l'accueillir et se présenter, ils furent tous aimables, ils la félicitèrent et l'encouragèrent. Hermione fut soulagée d'être acceptée par tous les membres de l'équipe. Tous sauf un, le jeune homme blond assis dans le fond de la salle qui ne cessait de la regarder depuis son entrée dans la pièce n'avait pas bougé.

Hermione ne s'était, de toute façon, pas attendu à ce qu'il fasse le moindre pas vers elle. Cependant elle n'avait remarqué dans ses yeux ni la colère ni le dégoût qu'il lui réservait autrefois, non c'était autre chose mais elle n'arriva pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Morgan avait aussi remarqué que Drago n'était pas venu saluer la nouvelle recrue. Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Drago. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Morgan avait beaucoup d'autorité sur ses joueurs. L'attrapeur se leva et s'avança vers Hermione, de sa démarche féline. Son visage avait d'un coup retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité qu'elle connaissait.

« Granger. » fit-il d'un ton neutre en lui tendant la main.

Elle le dévisagea, puis lui serra la main sans le quitter des yeux avec un air de défi. *Si tu me cherches mon cher Malefoy, tu vas me trouver plus vite que tu penses.* se dit-elle à elle-même.

Maintenant que les présentations étaient faites, Hermione prit congé pour rejoindre ses amis et leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle les retrouva à l'entrée du stade. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils la regardèrent tous avec un air inquiet.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû m'attendre, je vous aurai rejoint à la tente. » dit Hermione, surprise qu'ils soient restés à l'attendre au lieu d'aller fêter la victoire de l'Angleterre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » fit Ginny d'une petite voix.

Hermione lui prit les mains et laissa durer le suspense quelques secondes.

« Il m'a proposé d'être le Médicomage de l'équipe le temps de la Coupe du Monde ! »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry.

« Mais … mais … mais c'est génial Hermione ! » cria Ron avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu as accepté j'espère. » dit Ginny.

Cette phrase stoppa net Ron dans son élan de bonne humeur.

« Bien sûr qu'elle a dit oui ! Elle n'est pas idiote quand même !, mais soudain le doute l'assaillit, Tu as dit oui Hermione hein ? »

« Oui. »

Ron soupira de soulagement.

« C'est super Mione. » la félicita Harry.

« Et attendez, je ne vous ai pas dit le meilleur. Ils m'offrent des places pour chaque match ! Vous pourrez passer me voir comme ça. »

Le Survivant et son ami se regardèrent et se sautèrent dans les bras en hurlant.

« On va en Australie ! »

Puis ils se précipitèrent sur Hermione.

« Merci Hermione ! Merci merci ! »

Ginny se tourna vers son amie et dit d'un ton amusé.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te détester. »

« Tu peux faire un peu des deux. » répondit sa meilleure amie en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils finirent la soirée à faire la fête tous ensemble. Vers 1h du matin les deux jeunes femmes allèrent se coucher, laissant les garçons avec d'autres supporters rencontrés dans la soirée.

« Hermione ? » chuchota Ginny.

« Mmmh ? » grogna Hermione, épuisée.

« Tu n'as pas peur pour, euh, enfin Malefoy est dans l'équipe. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit insupportable avec toi ? »

« Un peu oui. Je pense qu'il va être encore pire qu'à Poudlard avec moi. Sans oublier que je vais être à son service. Beurk. Ça me répugne. »

« Si ça ce trouve il a changé. »

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait Gin'. Il est et sera toujours la même fouine exécrable qu'avant. »

« Peut être. »

Sur ce, les deux filles sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil, elles n'entendirent même pas Harry et Ron rentrer à 4h du matin complètement saouls. Ce qui était une chance pour les deux compères. Ginny était redoutable quand il s'agissait de faire la leçon à son mari et à son frère. Elle détestait que son homme boive de l'alcool et n'hésitait pas à lui faire une scène quand il buvait. Ils se glissèrent dans leur lit et s'endormirent eux aussi bien vite, épuisés par leur nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione et ses amis se réveillèrent en même temps que le reste du campement, à l'extérieur, on entendait les spectateurs de la veille qui rangeaient leurs affaires. Ils les imitèrent dans une ambiance bon-enfant. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, il fut temps pour eux de rentrer. Enfin dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé le Portoloin qui devait les conduire chez Harry et Ginny.

« Mais voyons Ginny où est-ce que tu as bien pu le mettre ? » s'énervait Ron après 5 minutes de recherche active.

« Je ne sais pas Ron ! Et si je le savais on serait déjà à la maison ! » répondit Ginny.

« Calmez-vous vous deux, on va le retrouver. » dit Hermione.

Ils fouillèrent toute la tente, regardèrent sous tous les lits, demandèrent même à certains supporters avec qui ils avaient passé la soirée, mais toujours rien.

« On nous l'a peut-être volé pendant la nuit ? » suggéra Harry.

« Harry ne sois pas stupide, répondit son épouse, Qui nous aurait fait ça ? »

« Mais merde comment on va rentrer ? » demanda Ron mais personne ne lui répondit, trop occupés à chercher à l'inverse de celui-ci.

Ron, exaspéré, mit les mains dans ses poches et soupira. Il sentit quelque chose entre ses doigts, et sorti lentement le petit pot en terre cuite ensorcelé. Un ange passa, tout le monde lança un regard noir au rouquin puis ils se levèrent et avancèrent vers lui. Harry lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

« Imbécile, ça fait des heures qu'on cherche ! » dit-il

« Oh ça va. Et puis si Ginny ne l'avait pas laissé traîner je n'aurais pas eu à m'en occuper. » répondit l'intéressé en rougissant.

« Je t'en prie, rejette la faute sur moi ! » cria Ginny.

Le frère et la sœur entamèrent alors une joute verbale ponctuée d'insultes en tous genres. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant, une scène de ce genre n'était pas exceptionnelle, les deux Weasley aimaient se prendre le chou pour un rien.

« Ron tu n'es qu'un sale troll sans cervelle ! »

« Et toi une pourriture d'elfe des cavernes ! »

« Saleté de … »

Le Survivant et la jeune Médicomage les séparèrent avant que tout cela ne tourne à la catastrophe, Hermione saisit Ginny tandis qu'Harry faisait de même avec Ron et touchèrent ensemble le Portoloin. Ils furent alors aspirés par la force du sortilège. Les secousses furent violentes et ils arrivèrent tous dans le salon des Potter.

Ron atterrit dans un fauteuil qui tomba à la renverse, Hermione et Ginny sur le sol et Harry, qui avait plus l'habitude que ses amis grâce à son métier, fut le seul sur ses jambes. Ils se relevèrent et Hermione fit ses adieux, il lui fallait rentrer chez elle. La jeune lionne embrassa ses amis et transplana devant chez elle.

Elle prit une douche et se prépara pour aller rendre visite et annoncer la nouvelle de son nouvel emploi à l'élu de son cœur. Dès que John lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement, la rouge et or se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Surpris, il répondit à son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier soir. » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Dis-moi. »

Elle lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'écoutait attentivement, sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui dit comment elle avait soigné Finley, elle lui conta la victoire de l'équipe d'Angleterre, le discours du sélectionneur, l'accueil des joueurs. Elle ne fit pas mention de Malefoy, John ne savait rien des 'différents' qu'ils avaient eus à Poudlard. A vrai dire il ne savait même pas que sa petite amie connaissait Malefoy.

« Mais c'est super Hermione ! On va fêter ça. Tu veux que je t'emmène diner ce soir ? » proposa John.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Un hibou aux plumes cuivrées fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il portait dans ses griffes un journal qu'il déposa dans les mains de son maître. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son canapé et commença à feuilleter 'Le Chicaneur'. Hermione s'installa à côté de lui.

« Tiens, tu es dans Le Chicaneur ma puce. » dit John à la vue d'une double page entière où sa copine figurait auprès d'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

« Fait voir. » dit Hermione en lui prenant le journal des mains. L'article disait ceci :

_L'équipe nationale de Quidditch entourée d'incapables ?_

_Après le scandale de l'affaire des balais des joueurs qui présentaient tous un défaut de fabrication, voilà que les compétences du staff technique de l'équipe sont remises en cause. Hier soir lors du match préparatoire en vue de la Coupe Du Monde de Quidditch en Australie qui opposait l'Angleterre à l'Allemagne, Finley, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe anglaise se fait heurter violement par un cognard et chute sous les yeux de millions de spectateurs horrifiés. Malika Nitch, alors Médicomage personnelle des joueurs, arrive auprès de Finley blessé et s'apprête à commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa carrière. La jeune femme oublie dans l'action de replacer l'os déboîté de Finley, pensant seulement à lancer un sort de guérison rapide. D'après nos sources une telle erreur aurait obligé Finley à quitter le terrain pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste où on lui aurait déboîté à nouveau l'os du bras afin de le remettre en place. Le joueur aurait du également renoncer à deux semaines d'entraînement ce qui semble inconcevable à presque un mois de la Coupe du Monde. Il aura fallu qu'une jeune sorcière du public intervienne pour arrêter l'incompétente et sauver le match. La jeune femme n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger, Médicomage de renom ayant obtenu les meilleurs résultats au Concours National de Médecine Magique (le CNMM). Nous savons dès aujourd'hui que Malika Nitch a été renvoyée par Mr Morgan, le sélectionneur de l'équipe. Miss Granger va-t-elle lui succéder auprès des joueurs ? C'est une information à confirmer même si nos reporters envoyés sur place ont aperçu Miss Granger dans le bureau de Mr Morgan. Dans tous les cas Miss Granger va être surveillée de très près car, bien qu'elle ait prouvé son talent, rien ne dit qu'elle s'avèrera aussi irréprochable qu'elle le paraît._

_Rita Skeeter_

« Elle en fait toujours des tonnes. » dit Hermione en soupirant.

« Moi je trouve que cet article est assez valorisant pour toi, vu tout ce qu'elle ose écrire à propos de certaines personnes. »

« J'espère que je ne vais pas être sans arrêt suivie par des journalistes en furie. » grommela-t-elle

« Si c'est moi ça va. » dit John avec un sourire auquel elle répondit.

« Bon je vais devoir passer à l'hôpital, il faut que j'informe la direction de tout ça. On se voit ce soir. »

« Ok, je passerais te chercher à l'hôpital à 19h. »

« A plus tard. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et Hermione transplana dans une petite rue qui menait à l'hôpital. Elle marchait tranquillement mais s'arrêta net quand elle aperçut un groupe de journalistes qui interpelait tous les gens qui entraient ou sortaient du bâtiment.

« Merde ! » dit-elle tout haut avant de se cacher dans une ruelle.

Elle transplana une seconde fois mais atterrit directement dans son bureau. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, vérifia qu'aucun journaliste n'était dans les parages et sortit en direction du bureau du directeur de l'établissement. Elle marchait vite et ne s'arrêtait pas pour saluer les patients comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle leur adressait seulement un petit geste de la tête. Elle croisa sa secrétaire qui se retourna sur son passage pour lui dire, visiblement enchantée par la nouvelle.

« Félicitations Docteur pour votre emploi ! »

Puis la secrétaire tourna les talons, laissant à peine à Hermione le temps de bafouiller des remerciements. Elle arriva enfin au cinquième étage du bâtiment et frappa à la porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire 'Directeur Chuddle'. Elle entra. Le directeur, un petit homme bedonnant, était assis à son bureau en face de Richard Morgan, le sélectionneur et nouvel employeur d'Hermione.

« Ah vous êtes là Miss Granger. Mr Morgan m'a parlé de votre prouesse d'hier soir. Ainsi vous avez accepté de partir pour l'Australie avec l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Bien, je n'y vois aucune objection. Nous répartirons vos patients entre les différents médecins de l'hôpital ne vous en faites pas. Et bien sûr vous retrouverez votre emploi dès votre retour. »

« Merci monsieur. »

Ils se levèrent tous et serrèrent la main du directeur de l'hôpital. Ensuite Hermione et Morgan quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie.

« Vous savez, l'entrée de l'hôpital est pleine de journalistes. » annonça Hermione à son nouveau patron.

« Oui je sais, c'est moi qui les ai fait venir. »

« Comment ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Miss Granger, les journalistes ont le droit de savoir. Nous allons y aller tous les deux et nous répondrons à leurs questions. » puis, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. « Ne vous en faites pas. C'est impressionnant au début mais on s'y habitue à force. Ca fait partie du Quidditch. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ils ouvrirent les portes de l'hôpital et les journalistes se précipitèrent sur eux, les flashs des appareils photo crépitaient.

« Mr Morgan, vous avez engagé le Docteur Granger pour vos joueurs ? » demanda un premier journaliste.

« Oui, à l'instant. » répondit l'intéressé avec un calme impressionnant.

« Docteur Granger, ça fait quoi de sauver un joueur lors d'un match international aussi important que celui d'hier ? » demanda un second.

« Euh… Et bien… Je ne sais pas… J'ai trouvé ça normal d'agir. » bafouilla-t-elle.

Morgan lui lança un regard amusé avant de reporter son attention sur les journalistes. Il répondit à quelques questions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres comme « Pensez-vous que l'arrivée dans le staff d'une nouvelle recrue pourrait faire naître des rivalités entre les joueurs ? ». Enfin les journalistes s'éloignèrent en suivant Morgan. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser et rejoindre John qui venait d'arriver.

« Pas trop terrorisée par la célébrité ma chérie ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ca va pour l'instant mais je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça très longtemps. »

John l'emmena dîner dans un petit restaurant londonien, il lui parla de sa journée, lui posa des questions sur la sienne. Hermione, elle, avait la tête ailleurs. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose en fait : son premier entraînement du lendemain soir.

Quand ils eurent fini de dîner, John décida de raccompagner Hermione chez elle à pied. Ils apprécièrent cette marche ensemble dans les rues de Londres. Le temps était agréable et la lune était magnifique ce soir. Ils arrivèrent chez Hermione.

« Bien, je pense que je vais te laisser. Je travaille tôt demain. » lui dit John.

« D'accord. »

« Je passerais te voir dans la soirée, comme ça tu me raconteras tout. »

« Promis. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle referma la porte et alla se coucher. Dans son lit, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil bien qu'il fut déjà 1 heure du matin. Elle se retourna dans tous les sens. Elle finit par s'allonger sur le dos, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

*J'espère que ce ne sera pas plein de journalistes. Je ne peux pas les supporter. Et puis à quoi ça sert que je sois présente à tous les entraînements ? Je ne vais pas servir à grand-chose à moins qu'ils ne se blessent toutes les cinq minutes. Ce qui m'étonnerait. Je n'ai qu'à ne pas y aller. Je dirais que je suis malade… Non c'est ridicule. Et puis c'est mon premier jour. Les joueurs sont adorables. Enfin excepté un. Grrr ce Malefoy je le déteste. Avec son regard hautain et son air supérieur. Il me dégoûte. C'est simple il n'a même pas intérêt à me provoquer, ni même me regarder. Bon Hermione calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. Maintenant dors.*

Elle mit encore quelques longues minutes avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Elle se réveilla le lendemain vers 14h. La rouge et or se prépara et arriva dans son salon. Sa petite chouette l'attendait sur la table avec deux lettres. Hermione remarqua que les deux lettres provenaient de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle ouvrit la lettre d'Harry en premier. Dans celle-ci, le Survivant ainsi que sa femme félicitèrent Hermione pour son apparition dans la presse sorcière. La seconde envoyée par Ron et Lavande disait à peu de choses près la même chose. Tous étaient heureux pour elle et pour sa carrière. Apparemment, ils ne se rendaient pas compte que cette situation la mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Mais Hermione aimait recevoir leurs encouragements et leur soutien. Ils avaient toujours été là pour elle et elle ne les en remercierait jamais assez. Elle prit le temps de répondre à chaque lettre, les remercia pour tout et confia les deux enveloppes à sa chouette qui prit son envol par la fenêtre du salon.

Il lui restait encore du temps avant de devoir se rendre au Wizardium. Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon avec un livre et lut jusqu'à 20h. Elle mit sa blouse de Médicomage, prit sa baguette et transplana jusqu'au stade. Elle avança sur le terrain avant de remarquer Morgan qui l'attendait dans les gradins. Le reste du stade était entièrement vide et silencieux. Elle s'approcha pour saluer son patron.

« Bonsoir Mr Morgan. »

« Bonsoir Hermione, tu sais tu peux m'appeler Richard. Nous formons pour ainsi dire une grande famille nous, le staff et les joueurs. Alors n'hésite pas à nous tutoyer et à nous appeler par notre prénom. Personne ne t'en voudra ici. » dit-il avec un ton paternel.

« Ok. Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question mais pourquoi suis-je là ? »

« Il faut que tu voies un peu comment une grande équipe fonctionne, que tu établisses un lien étroit avec les joueurs. Ils doivent t'accorder toute leur confiance et toi de même. Nous allons cohabiter pendant plus de deux mois donc ça se passe beaucoup mieux quand tout le monde s'apprécie. »

« Je comprends. »

« Bien, les joueurs ne vont pas tarder. Tiens, c'est ta nouvelle tenue aux couleurs de l'équipe. » dit-il en lui tendant une blouse légère soigneusement pliée.

Hermione se leva et retira sa blouse vert foncé de Médicomage afin d'enfiler celle de l'équipe. La blouse était blanche avec un liseré rouge sur les manches, le col et le bas de la blouse. Dans le dos était écrit en lettres capitales rouges « Staff Médical ». Ensuite elle se rassit.

« Les voilà. » dit Richard en se levant pour aller à leur rencontre.

Il enjambait les rangées de fauteuils du gradin avec une facilité déconcertante. Lorsqu'il fut à mi-chemin, il se retourna vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé et lui fit signe de venir. Tous les joueurs ainsi que quelques membres du staff technique et de quelques entraîneurs étaient à présent sur la pelouse. La Rouge et Or les rejoint, ils lui adressèrent tous un signe de tête amical auquel elle répondit avec un sourire. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que l'attrapeur au regard acier n'avait pas bronché ? Richard expliqua à ses joueurs ce qu'il attendait d'eux pour l'entraînement de ce soir, il utilisa des termes techniques qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, enfin il frappa dans ses mains et tous les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais tandis que Richard plaça une main réconfortante dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la mener dans les gradins.

« Il vaut mieux s'écarter, que ferons-nous si vous vous retrouvez assommée par un Cognard ? » dit-il en riant.

Cette remarque fit frissonner la nouvelle recrue. Ils s'assirent au même endroit que précédemment et commencèrent à discuter, de temps en temps, Richard interrompait la conversation pour hurler des indications à ses joueurs.

« Richard, je… quand nous serons en Australie… où vais-je loger ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Avec nous bien évidemment ! Tu vas voir nous avons réservé un hôtel fabuleux ! Chacun aura sa propre chambre toute équipée mais nous prendrons les repas ensemble. ATTENTION A VOS PASSES LES POURSUIVEURS ! »

Tout dans l'attitude de Richard montrait qu'il attendait cette Coupe du Monde avec presque plus d'impatience que le reste du pays. Il parlait en faisant de grands gestes, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et avec un enthousiasme enfantin. C'était un homme vraiment passionné par son travail, en ce point Hermione se reconnut presque en lui, ce qui la rassura.

« Et, si j'ai besoin de voir du monde, enfin, mon copain ou… mes amis ? » risqua-t-elle.

« Ils pourront passer te voir, mais, tu comprends, pour des raisons de sécurité personne d'autre que le staff n'est autorisé à rejoindre l'étage de l'hôtel où nous serons. PLUS VITE LES GARS ! MA GRAND-MERE VOLE PLUS VITE QUE VOUS ! »

« Mais ce sont mes amis ! Ils ne sont pas dangereux ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je le sais Hermione, mais ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Moi non plus je ne pourrais pas voir ma femme pendant cette Coupe du Monde. Et crois-moi que si je pouvais y changer quelque chose je le ferais. DUNCAN ! TU CROIS QUE JE T'AI PAS VU ? »

Hermione soupira de déception, alors elle ne pourrait pas emmener John avec elle. Elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Il était certes plus jaloux que la plupart des hommes, mais de toute façon il n'avait pas son mot à dire. L'entraînement passa avec une lenteur extrême, mais elle reconnu en Richard un homme adorable et digne de confiance, d'une autorité sans faille. L'entraînement toucha à sa fin et les joueurs partirent prendre leur douche. Aucune blessure, Hermione soupira pour amuser Richard et ils en rirent ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes.

Enfin la jeune femme salua son employeur et se dirigea vers la sortie, empruntant un étroit couloir qui passait devant les vestiaires avant de rejoindre l'extérieur du stade. Les joueurs étaient tous dans ce couloir en train de parler stratégie, placements etc.

« Alors ce premier entraînement ? » demanda Erwan à Hermione après lui avoir mit une légère tape dans le dos. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Ca a été. Merci Erwan. » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle continuait de marcher tout en le regardant et en adressant des signes à tous les joueurs quand elle heurta quelque chose. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à la peau d'albâtre d'un Drago Malefoy torse nu qui discutait avec un autre joueur. Un éclair passa dans les yeux du jeune blond.

« Regarde où tu vas sale Sang De Bourbe. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » dit-elle en serrant les dents. Elle le fusillait littéralement du regard.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton Saint Potter et sa Belette ? » dit-il avec son habituel sourire narquois.

« La ferme. » répondit-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Elle ne voulait pas craquer et lui montrer que ce qu'il disait la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu, de peur de ne plus pouvoir en sortir. Malefoy approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la Griffondor. Il dut se baisser car il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner et le défia du regard.

« Au fait, comment vont-tes parents ? » chuchota-t-il pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

« Je t'interdit de parler d'eux ! » hurla Hermione.

En disant ça, elle avait plaqué avec force Malefoy contre le mur du couloir, dégainé sa baguette qu'elle appuya sur son cou. Son visage s'était empourpré à cause de la colère, les larmes montaient mais elle tenta de toutes ses forces de les retenir. Les autres joueurs s'étaient approchés par curiosité et chuchotaient entre eux. La Gryffondor et le Serpentard se fusillaient du regard quand Richard fit irruption dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Hermione, n'ayant pas d'autre choix lâcha l'attrapeur pour mieux le repousser de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna le plus vite possible. Malefoy qui, cette fois, n'avait pas été surpris par l'attaque de la jeune femme, avait réussi à rester presque immobile. Il regarda son coach avec un sourire mi-innocent mi-narquois.

La jeune Médicomage avait transplané dès sa sortie du stade. Arrivée chez elle, elle se précipita sur son lit. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait il osé parler de ses parents de la sorte ? De grosses larmes salées roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle pensa à ses parents qui avaient été tués trois ans auparavant pour la protéger. Tués par des Mangemorts de l'espèce de cette sale fouine répugnante !

Elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Hermione s'essuya les yeux, renifla et alla ouvrir. John était derrière la porte, instinctivement, il ouvrit ses bras pour que sa copine se réfugie dedans. Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et passa la nuit à la réconforter. Il l'embrassa, caressa ses cheveux, la serra fort contre lui, chuchota des mots doux à son oreille. Si bien qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes elle s'endormit dans ses bras. John resta là, sans bouger, pour ne pas troubler son sommeil. Il voulait être présent le lendemain, quand elle lui raconterai tout ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre touche à sa fin. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews. Ça fait super plaisir. Et désolée de mettre autant de temps à publier mais je passe mon oral de bac de français la semaine prochaine donc boulot boulot.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle vit John assit au bord de son lit. Ils se saluèrent en s'enlaçant et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce-dernier lui demanda alors ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir, pendant l'entraînement. Elle s'assit sur son oreiller et réfléchi. Elle ne voulait pas lui raconter, elle était bien trop fière pour conter ses malheurs. Et puis, elle avait très peu parlé de son enfance à John. Elle l'avait rencontré peu de temps après la guerre et le traumatisme était encore là, c'est pourquoi elle avait passé sous silence toute cette partie de sa vie, aussi heureuse fut-elle. Son compagnon ignorait qu'elle connaissait Malefoy et s'il l'avait su, il lui aurait fait une crise de jalousie sans précédent.

Cependant il lui fallait bien justifier de son attitude de la veille. Elle décida de lui annoncer maintenant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner. Elle inspira un grand coup.

« Je ne pourrais pas t'emmener avec moi. » dit-elle, attendant sa réponse.

Il la regarda fixement, se gratta la tête. Il avait l'air vraiment déçu.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, nous serons tous logés au même étage d'un hôtel de Canberra et Richard m'a dit qu'aucune personne étrangère à l'équipe ne serait autorisé à rejoindre notre étage. »

« Merde. » dit-il en soupirant.

« C'est pour la sécurité tu comprends… » commença-t-elle.

« Tu sais Hermione, tu n'es pas du tout obligée de continuer. Je veux dire que Richard comprendra si tu lui expliques tout. » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que j'abandonnerais ? » rétorqua-t-elle, interloquée.

« Tu veux dire que tu préfère partir deux mois à l'autre bout du monde à t'occuper de ces prétendus joueurs de Quidditch plutôt que de rester avec moi ? » fit John avec un regard noir.

Il ne s'en était sans doute pas rendu compte mais il avait resserré son étreinte sur le poignet de sa copine. Ca le rendait malade de la savoir loin de lui tout en cohabitant avec autant d'hommes. Il devait à tout prix l'empêcher de partir.

« Non je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je suis avec toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras pour le calmer.

Il chassa aussitôt sa main et se leva d'un bond.

« Comment tu peux accepter qu'on ne se voie pas pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Et toi comment peux-tu réagir comme ça ? Tu m'as encouragée à accepter ce poste je te rappelle ! »

Hermione aussi s'était levée et lui faisait face. Ses joues s'enflammèrent à mesure qu'elle s'énervait. Cette fois, la jalousie de son compagnon la mettait hors d'elle.

« Mais je ne savais pas tout ce que ça impliquait ! Si tu m'aimais tu abandonnerais ce travail ! » répondit-il en haussant la voix.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision ! Je vais te dire, j'avais pensé à me servir de ce salaire pour qu'on achète un appartement où on pourrait vire ensemble ! Mais bon si ma façon de faire ne te va pas tu peux t'en aller. »

Maintenant elle hurlait, des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

« C'est bon je me casse. » dit John en tournant les talons.

« Parfait ! » cria Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé.

Le jeune homme quitta l'appartement de la Gryffondor en claquant la porte. De rage, Hermione attrapa son oreiller et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, faisant tomber une lampe sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Elle prit une longue douche chaude qui relaxa ses muscles tendus, elle se coiffa et enfila un T-shirt gris à bretelles et un jean. Une fois prête elle sortit de chez elle et transplana chez Harry et Ginny. Sa meilleure amie était la seule qui pourrait la calmer et lui remonter le moral.

La rouquine vint la saluer et tout de suite, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Hermione. Elle l'installa dans le jardin au soleil, personne ne viendrait les déranger, Harry était au travail. Hermione raconta sa dispute avec John et surtout la façon dont elle s'était finie. Ginny l'avait écoutée sans rien dire, hochant la tête de temps en temps en signe d'approbation. Quand la brune eut fini, elle lui prit la main et lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Il reviendra, ne t'en fais pas. » dit-elle sur un ton presque maternel.

« Je l'espère. Tu sais Ginny je regrette tellement ! Au lieu de s'énerver on aurait pu chercher des solutions ensemble. »

« Vous en aurez l'occasion ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Les deux amies s'étreignirent. Hermione la remercia d'être là pour elle mais c'était normal, après tout ce qu'Hermione avait fait pour Ginny. Cette dernière embrassa le front d'Hermione et lui sourit. La mauvaise humeur de la Gryffondor s'était évaporée, remplacée par une vague de bien être rassurant. Hermione se rassit dans son fauteuil et profita du rayonnement de l'astre solaire sur sa peau. La journée était magnifique et il aurait été dommage de la passer enfermée chez elle.

« Au fait, comment ça c'est passé hier ? » demanda la rouquine qui venait de se souvenir des entraînements auxquels son amie devait assister.

« Bien, à part que Malefoy est exécrable mais je fais avec. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Hermione tenta tout d'abord d'éviter la question, en assurant qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de son amie. Elle la força à tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Détails auxquels Ginny répondait par des « Oh le salaud ! » et des « Mais quel connard ! ». Enfin elles commencèrent à plaisanter sur les différents moyens qui s'offraient à elles pour lui rendre la vie impossible.

« Tu peux le laisser crever si il se blesse ! » dit Ginny d'un ton enjoué.

« Je peux rétrécir l'uniforme qu'il met pour les matchs ! » renchérit Hermione.

« Tu imagines l'allure qu'il aurait ? » articula Ginny entre deux éclats de rire

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans un fou rire dont elles seules avaient le secret. Hermione savoura ce moment de complicité passé avec son amie. Elles déjeunèrent ensemble avant que Ginny lui propose d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se balader, ce qu'elle accepta tout de suite. Elles transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans une rue large et pleine de monde.

Le Chemin de Traverse était vraiment un endroit étonnant, les discussions des sorciers qui passaient par là formaient un léger bruit de fond, les différentes boutiques étalaient leurs produits magiques devant les vitrines, des vendeurs ambulants interpelaient les gens pour tenter de leur faire acheter des gadgets magiques sans grande valeur, et les effluves de confiseries et de bièreaubeurre emplissaient l'air.

Hermione et Ginny passèrent leur après-midi entière à se promener dans les ruelles. Elles entrèrent dans quelques boutiques intéressantes, regardèrent des vêtements, des objets ménagers. Elles s'arrêtèrent prendre une bièreaubeurre au Chaudron Baveur avant de rentrer chacune chez elle.

« Au revoir Hermione, et bonne chance pour l'entraînement de ce soir. J'espère qu'il se passera mieux que celui d'hier. » dit Ginny à son amie avant de la quitter.

« Je ne pense pas y aller. Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de moi de toute façon. Et puis au diable, je ne vais pas y aller et recroiser cette sale fouine de Malefoy ! » répondit-elle.

« Au revoir ma belle. » dit Ginny, amusée.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras puis Hermione transplana chez elle. Elle colla son dos à la porte d'entrée et respira un grand coup. Jamais elle n'avait faillit à son devoir mais cette fois-ci s'en était trop. Richard comprendrait, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle s'allongea dans son canapé et reprit son livre dont l'intrigue la passionnait.

* * *

Au Wizardium, l'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Les joueurs quittèrent le terrain pour aller prendre une douche. Personne ne semblait perturbé par l'absence de la jeune Médicomage. Personne excepté Erwan, le jeune poursuiveur avait tout de suite vu en elle une amie sympathique et loyale.

« C'est bizarre, Hermione n'est pas venue ce soir. » dit-il une fois dans les vestiaires.

Malefoy qui se tenait non-loin de lui affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Toute l'équipe se demandait pourquoi le jeune blond prenait un si malin plaisir à la martyriser. Elle qui avait réussit à se accepter par tout le reste de l'équipe. L'échange qu'ils avaient eu la veille et l'attitude de Drago n'étaient pas habituels. Il se passait quelque chose.

« Enfin Drago qu'est-ce que tu as contre cette fille ? » demanda Duncan, un des batteurs de l'équipe.

« C'est trop long à expliquer. » répondit l'intéressé, impassible.

« Tu la connais ? » insista Erwan.

« C'est pas vos affaires. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Erwan ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question de plus, mais Duncan l'arrêta. Mieux fallait ne pas insister avec l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Chacun retourna à ses occupations tandis que Drago refermait son casier avec violence et quittait le vestiaire, l'air irrité.

« Laisse Erwan, on le saura tôt ou tard de toute façon. »

Erwan rendit les armes, mais il avait la ferme intention de démêler cette affaire. Il résolut de rendre visite à Hermione dans la soirée. Il alla voir Richard dans son bureau qui accepta de lui donner l'adresse d'Hermione. Erwan était persuadé que c'étaient les évènements de la veille qui l'avaient convaincue de ne pas venir. Elle faisait désormais partie intégrante de l'équipe. Il se devait de tenter d'arranger les choses.

Bien qu'il fût assez tard, Hermione entendit frapper à la porte de son appartement. Elle se détacha de son livre et alla ouvrir. Erwan attendait sagement de l'autre côté de la porte, il ne portait plus sa tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de l'Angleterre et ses cheveux étaient mouillés, signes que l'entraînement était terminé. Elle laissa entrer le jeune métis qui la pria de lui raconter pourquoi elle n'avait pas assisté à l'entrainement. Une fois de plus, elle tenta d'éviter la question. Erwan insista, défiant de son regard couleur chocolat celui, couleur noisette, d'Hermione.

« C'est avec Drago, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

« Non. » menti-t-elle, détournant le regard.

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, toute l'équipe a remarqué que vous aviez un différent. Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda-t-il les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à cet imbécile de Malefoy. C'est ton ami non ? » répondit Hermione sur la défensive.

« C'est fait, il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Il va bien falloir que l'un d'entre vous m'explique. » renchéri le métis toujours aussi calmement.

« Ecoute Erwan, la seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que Malefoy est infect avec moi et qu'il ne fera aucun effort pour qu'on puisse un minimum cohabiter ensemble. » dit-elle sans cacher son dégoût.

« Apparemment tu ne feras pas beaucoup d'efforts non-plus. » fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en faire. »

Hermione croisa les bras et afficha une moue boudeuse qui fit rire son interlocuteur. Gentiment, il lui proposa d'ignorer Malefoy et de continuer à assister aux entraînements. Hermione rejoint immédiatement son avis car il utilisa un argument de poids :

« Ca lui ferait bien trop plaisir que tu abandonnes. »

Il avait raison, d'ailleurs, rien que pour avoir une occasion de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce serpent vaniteux et insupportable, elle promit de ne plus rater aucun entraînement. Erwan, ravie de sa réponse, l'embrassa sur les deux joues et prit congé de la brunette. Cette dernière partit se coucher sans attendre, il lui faudrait de l'énergie, beaucoup d'énergie pour arriver à supporter Malefoy.

Le lendemain matin, son hibou l'attendait sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Je suis très surpris que tu n'aie pas assisté à l'entrainement de ce soir. Y aurait-il un problème avec un quelconque membre de l'équipe ? Tu n'as pas à te justifier, ces choses là arrivent dans le métier. Je t'écris simplement pour te dire que nous sommes tous passés par là et que tu peux venir m'en parler si tu le souhaites._

_En espérant te revoir dès demain._

_Richard._

Hermione trouva l'attention extrêmement touchante. Elle rit en lisant l'expression qu'il avait employée pour désigner l'attrapeur de l'équipe, car il était évident qu'il savait pertinemment de qui venait le problème. Elle replia la lettre et la rangea dans un tiroir. Intérieurement, elle se promit de faire des efforts pour ne pas décevoir Richard.

Toute la journée elle vaqua à ses occupations, elle fit le ménage de son appartement, époussetant du plus petit bibelot à la table du salon. En même temps, elle ordonna ses pensées dans son esprit afin d'y voir plus clair. Elle ne reçut pas de nouvelles de John mais ne s'en inquiéta pas, si Ginny avait dit qu'il reviendrait, c'est qu'il reviendrait. Enfin elle enfila sa blouse de travail et transplana jusqu'au Wizardium de Londres. Elle pénétra d'un pas décidé sur la pelouse du Stade. Les joueurs étaient déjà là, elle était en retard. Richard se détourna de son équipe et s'avança vers elle en lui souriant.

« Bonsoir Hermione, content que tu soies de nouveau parmi nous. » lui dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Bonsoir Richard et merci pour votre lettre, elle m'a vraiment touchée. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Les joueurs s'approchèrent à leur tour et saluèrent la jeune femme. Même Malefoy lui adressa un bref signe de tête qui aurait presque été amical s'il n'avait pas affiché son habituel sourire narquois. Hermione l'ignora superbement et parti s'installer sur le côté avec Richard. Elle profita de se moment pour se faire, une bonne fois pour toutes, expliquer les règles du jeu. Harry et Ron avaient bien essayé plusieurs fois mais ils finissaient toujours par se fâcher car « les filles ne comprendrons jamais rien au Quidditch ».

L'entraineur de l'équipe expliquait bien mieux qu'eux. Il lui détailla les rôles de chacun : les poursuiveurs et leurs tirs, les batteurs qui œuvrent à deux pour protéger leurs coéquipiers des Cognards, l'attrapeur et sa quête sempiternelle du Vif d'Or et pour finir le gardien qui garde les buts de l'équipe. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'une équipe était formée comme une petite société où chacun a sa place et son rôle à jouer, où tout le monde se fait confiance et s'entraide. Elle reconnu là des liens aussi forts que ceux qu'elle possédait déjà avec ses meilleurs amis. La jeune lionne éprouva un élan de respect et d'intérêt en ce sport qu'elle jugeait idiot et inutile auparavant.

Elle serait restée des heures à discuter avec son nouveau patron, mais l'entrainement touchait à sa fin. Ils rejoignirent le centre du terrain. Matt, l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe, avait l'air gêné par son poignet qu'il massait à l'aide de son autre main, il s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Dis Hermione, je crois que je me suis fait mal au poignet. Tu peux m'arranger ça ? » lui-dit le joueur.

« Oui bien sûr. Fais-moi voir. »

Elle se saisit doucement du poignet et le palpa, le retourna. Matt retint une grimace de douleur. Heureusement, la blessure n'était pas préoccupante.

« C'est juste une foulure, ne bouge pas. » conclut Hermione.

Elle sorti sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur le poignet endolori du jeune homme, elle formula un sort de guérison et lui recommanda de faire attention à l'avenir. Matt la remercia et rejoignit les autres dans les vestiaires, suivi de Richard qui alla commenter la séance de ce soir. Hermione resta seule un moment, même à l'extérieur, elle entendait les remarques de l'entraineur. Chacun fut détaillé tour à tour, Duncan n'était pas assez attentif au jeu, Peter n'était pas assez précis dans ses mouvements, Malefoy n'était pas assez rapide, etc. Il termina son bilan sur des notes plus positives, les félicita et tous s'applaudirent mutuellement avant de gagner les douches communes de la pièce d'à côté.

Richard revint vers Hermione qui lui demanda :

« Au fait Richard, quand est-ce que nous partons pour l'Australie ? »

« Le 15 juin, comme ça nous aurons le temps de nous installer. La compétition commence le 8 juillet et se termine le 8 août mais les tirages au sort pour déterminer les groupes ont lieu le 28 juin. » répondit le sélectionneur.

« J'essaierais de m'en souvenir. » dit-elle tout bas.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que je te le rappellerais assez souvent. Je suis si impatient. » dit-il en riant.

Hermione lui répondit avec un sourire. Elle regarda sa montre, il se faisait déjà tard.

« Si ça ne dérange pas je vais rentrer maintenant. » dit-elle.

Elle se leva et salua son patron avant de s'éloigner. Elle fit un signe d'au revoir aux joueurs qui venaient de sortir des vestiaires et rentra chez elle pour se coucher.

Il faisait nuit noire sur Edgedale Drive. La lune ronde était dissimulée par d'épais nuages sombres, les réverbères de la rue ne fonctionnaient étrangement pas. Hermione resta immobile au milieu de la rue, face à la maison qui avait bercé son enfance. Le fond de l'air était tiède, on devait être en été. L'endroit était désert même si on entendait, au loin, l'habituelle agitation nocturne de la ville de Londres. La Rouge et Or poussa la petite porte de la clôture en bois et avança vers la maison de briques rouges. Un coup de vent la fit frissonner, à moins que ce fut ce silence, si lourd, si pesant. Elle hésita à presser le petit bouton de la sonnette à droite du porche, sous laquelle était inscrit à l'encre noire « Mr & Mrs Granger et leur fille ». La porte d'entrée était entrouverte, elle la poussa.

A l'intérieur, toujours le même silence absolu. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il régnait dans la maison un désordre sans nom, partout des traces de lutte acharnée : des meubles et des bibelots renversés jonchaient le sol. Hermione avançait doucement, elle senti quelque chose sous son pied et un cliquetis la fit sursauter. Elle se pencha pour ramasser une photo de famille dans son cadre en bois. Le verre avait été brisé, sans doute lors de sa chute. . La photo moldue montrait deux jeunes adultes, un homme et une femme, bruns tous les deux, qui portaient une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés dans leurs bras. Tous regardaient droit devant eux, comme une famille qui croit dur comme fer en l'existence d'un avenir heureux. Jane Granger arborait le plus merveilleux sourire qu'il eût été permis de voir, le même que la petite fille aux yeux noisette qu'elle serrait contre son cœur. Le père aussi souriait, confiant, un bras autour des épaules de son épouse et l'autre enlaçant son enfant. Une larme salée vint troubler l'image en roulant sur le papier, troubler la vue de ce bonheur éteint, de ces sourires figés à jamais. Hermione s'essuya les yeux et reposa la photo sur le buffet dévasté.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle monta à l'étage, passa sans un regard devant la chambre confortable et accueillante qu'elle avait occupée étant enfant. Peut-être savait-elle où ses jambes la menaient. Elle arriva dans la chambre de ses parents. Alors elle les vit, elle vit leurs deux corps gisant au sol. La douleur qu'ils avaient éprouvée avant de la mort était restée sur leurs visages qui avaient perdu les couleurs de la vie. Elle resta plantée là, épiée par ces visages tournés vers elle, froids et durs comme de la cire. D'un coup, les murs de la pièce se mirent à se rapprocher, elle entendit des chuchotements indistincts qui se rapprochaient, qui s'amplifiaient. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Un Mangemort apparu et avançait vers elle, son capuchon masquant son visage. Le Mangemort releva sa capuche, ses yeux couleur acier scintillaient dans la pénombre, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Hermione reconnut soudain les cheveux blonds et la peau blafarde du porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres. Les voix menaçantes emplissaient sa tête désormais.

« C'est moi… c'est moi qui les ai tués. » siffla l'intrus qui tendit sa baguette vers la jeune femme…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battait la chamade, son front était trempé par la sueur. Lentement, elle reprit ses esprits, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle avait souvent fait des rêves de la sorte après la Guerre, mais il y a bien longtemps que ces pensées l'avaient quittée. Elle se leva doucement de son lit et alla se rafraichir à la salle de bains. Elle fit couler l'eau du robinet, en récupéra dans le creux de ses mains et plongea son visage dedans. Cela la calma un peu. Il était encore tôt donc elle tenta de se recoucher. Mais le sommeil ne revint pas, Hermione se retourna des dizaines de fois dans son lit pour finalement abandonner. Elle attrapa son livre et le termina d'une traite. Quand le matin arriva, la jeune femme avait les yeux bouffis mais ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait rester seule ce jour-là. Elle se rendit dans son salon, prit deux feuilles de son papier à lettres favori et rédigea quelques phrases.

_Ca vous dit de déjeuner chez moi ce soir ? Rendez-vous à 12h30._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Hermione_

Même si cela paraissait bien maigre pour une femme aussi respectueuse des convenances d'Hermione, ses amis et elle avaient l'habitude de s'envoyer des petits messages brefs pour se donner rendez-vous. Elle glissa les deux lettres dans deux enveloppes et les donna à sa chouette. L'une était pour Harry et Ginny, l'autre pour Ron et Lavande.

Hermione savait déjà qu'ils seraient d'accord, elle parti donc faire quelques courses dans le centre ville. Deux heures plus tard, la brune était aux fourneaux. Elle prépara un poulet rôti énorme et des pommes de terre. Ses invités arrivèrent à l'heure prévue. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans la bonne humeur. On parla de la grossesse de Lavande, du courage de Ron qui devait la supporter, du travail d'Harry et d'Hermione… Au moment du dessert, Ginny se leva et demanda le silence. Tous ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin' ? » demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien, avec Harry nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. » dit-elle en regardant son époux amoureusement.

Harry se leva à son tour et prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes.

« Vas-y, dis leur. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Je suis enceinte. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des cris de joie, toute la petite assemblée se leva d'un bon pour féliciter les futurs parents. Hermione les serra si fort qu'elle aurait pu les étouffer en insistant un peu plus. Elle trouvait tout cela merveilleux et était vraiment très heureuse pour ses meilleurs amis. Ces enfants, celui de Lavande et celui de Ginny, seraient sans doute les plus choyés et les plus heureux du monde.

Ils restèrent tous ensemble durant tout l'après-midi. Ils parlèrent principalement des bébés. Hermione se plut à s'imaginer tata donnant le biberon aux deux bambins. Garçon ? Fille ? Tout le monde s'en fichait, l'important étant qu'ils soient tous deux en bonne santé. Ils savourèrent ce moment ensemble.

Enfin, quand il fut l'heure pour Hermione de rejoindre le Wizardium, les amis se séparèrent après s'être promis de se revoir très vite et de veiller ensemble sur les futures mamans.

* * *

Voilà la fin du cinquième chapitre. Merci d'avoir patienté et désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour le poster. La suite devrait arriver dans pas mal de temps aussi. Je vous embrasse.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione se rendit au mythique stade de Quidditch de la capitale anglaise le sourire aux lèvres. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux la faisait frissonner d'excitation. Elle s'attendait depuis longtemps à ce qu'Harry et Ginny deviennent parents et la nouvelle de la grossesse de Ginny l'enchantait. Ce soir, rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher sa bonne humeur, pas même ce serpent venimeux de Malefoy.

Une fois arrivée, elle trouva Richard en pleine discussion avec tous les joueurs de l'équipe à l'entrée des vestiaires. Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils aperçurent leur Médicomage. Elle et son patron se serrèrent la main chaleureusement et la jeune sorcière adressa un 'Bonsoir' général au reste de l'assemblée avant de demander à son patron ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Eh bien à vrai dire c'est que je t'attendais Hermione. Je voulais t'envoyer un hibou mais je n'ai pas pu trouver le temps de le faire. L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui portera uniquement sur des tactiques de jeu, disons que ce sera un entrainement purement théorique. »

« Ouai trop compliqué pour toi Granger ! » lança Malefoy en haussant les sourcils avec un air de défi.

Son entraineur lui lança un regard assez sévère pour le faire taire immédiatement. Hermione, elle, pensait sérieusement à l'étrangler dans les prochaines secondes et à lui mettre son balai Stormfly 3000 hors de prix dans un endroit que je n'oserais citer.

« Au vestiaire. Tous ! » ordonna Richard, tirant Hermione de sa rêverie.

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent, certains firent un signe à Hermione avant d'être hors de vue de la jeune femme.

« Je disais donc qu'à moins qu'un de mes joueurs ne tombe sa chaise ou se perfore la main avec un stylo je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin de toi ce soir. Tu peux rester si tu veux mais je te laisse ta soirée de libre. » lui expliqua le sélectionneur.

« Dans ce cas je préfère prendre ma soirée, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. » dit Hermione en souriant.

« Non pas du tout, je me doutais que tu allais répondre ça de toute façon. Profite bien de ta soirée alors. » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Bonne soirée, et faites attention pour l'accident de chaise ou de stylo, on ne sait jamais avec eux. »

Cette phrase fit rire Richard qui s'éloigna en faisant de grands gestes de la main à Hermione, lui promettant qu'il veillerait sur ses imbéciles de joueurs.

La jeune femme rentra chez elle et se préparait à aller se coucher quand on frappa à la porte. Surprise qu'on veuille la voir à cette heure-ci, elle alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte se tenait John, un bouquet de roses rouges magnifiques à la main. Son visage semblait éteint, ses traits étaient tirés et des marques sombres cernaient ses yeux, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Cependant il afficha un somptueux sourire quand il l'aperçu. Hermione le contempla, à demi cachée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. John avala sa salive.

« Hermione, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je … ma réaction n'était vraiment pas sympa pour toi alors je … je suis désolé. » dit-il en scrutant la jeune femme, guettant une quelconque réaction.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et s'approcha de lui.

« Je te pardonne. C'est de ma faute de toute façon, je n'aurais pas du t'annoncer ça d'un coup. » répondit celle-ci en lui souriant timidement. Elle s'écarta de lui pour le laisser entrer.

John s'approcha doucement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne change d'idée et décide soudainement de lui claquer la porte au nez. Quand Hermione referma la porte de chêne sur lui, tout s'accéléra, elle se jeta dans ses bras, il la serra tout contre lui tout en tentant péniblement de sauver le bouquet de roses de l'étreinte. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et caressa les boucles brunes qui chatouillaient son visage.

« Tu m'as manqué. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« Toi aussi, tellement. » dit-il à son tour dans un soupir.

Les deux amants se séparèrent enfin. John attrapa délicatement le menton d'Hermione et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres roses. La Griffondor approfondi le baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou du brun. Ils entrouvrirent ensemble la bouche et leurs langues commencèrent un somptueux ballet, se caressant tendrement, s'effleurant. Cette fois-ci, le bouquet de roses tomba au sol dans un bruissement de feuilles, ils n'y apportèrent guère d'importance. Déjà, John soulevait la lionne dans ses bras et l'amenait vers son lit où ils se réconcilièrent pour de bon sur l'oreiller de plumes d'Hermione.

A bout de souffle, Hermione se coucha près de son partenaire. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse nu qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Lui, avait posé sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme et la caressait doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, elle aurait pu rester là des années entières. Elle était bien.

« J'ai demandé à Rita de m'envoyer en Australie. » dit soudain John.

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea son regard plein d'espoir dans celui de son copain.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a demandé si c'était pour me rapprocher de toi parce que tu pars. Je lui ai répondu oui et devine un peu ce qu'elle a décidé. » dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

« Euh, elle a dit oui ? » proposa Hermione avant que le soupir de John lui fasse douter de sa réponse.

« Non, elle a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas car je n'aurais pas la tête au travail et qu'elle veut elle-même couvrir l'évènement pour pouvoir écrire 'à sa façon' comme elle dit. Je te jure que j'avais envie de l'étriper ! » répondit-il agacé.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle veut t'éloigner pour pouvoir écrire toutes les bêtises qu'elle veut sur moi. » lui-dit Hermione en tentant de le rassurer.

« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? » demanda-t-il

« Disons que nous ne sommes pas les meilleures amies du monde. » répondit Hermione en se renfrognant.

Elle n'avait pas oublié sa quatrième année à Poudlard, année durant laquelle Rita Skeeter avait publié un de ces torchons qu'elle appelait communément un article sur le soi-disant triangle amoureux qu'Hermione aurait formé avec Viktor Krum et Harry. Elle avait découvert durant cette année là que la journaliste était en réalité un Animagus non-déclaré et avait pu faire pression sur elle afin qu'elle ne publie plus rien sur sa vie privée. Cependant voilà, Rita Skeeter avait révélé son statut d'Animagus l'année précédente et était libre de toute pression de la part d'Hermione. C'est d'ailleurs, ce que la jeune sorcière redoutait le plus.

« En plus elle m'a donné une montagne de boulot le temps de la Coupe du Monde, histoire de s'assurer que je ne te rejoindrais pas. Je la hais si tu savais. » enragea John.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera quand même des moments pour se voir. J'arriverais à m'échapper de temps en temps. Et puis je t'enverrais des hiboux. » dit-elle en embrassant le front de son amant.

« Je te fais confiance. » répondit-il enfin apaisé.

La semaine qui suivit se déroula à peu près normalement. Hermione ne rata aucun des entraînements de l'équipe anglaise surnommée les Lions par la presse internationale. Elle et l'attrapeur aux cheveux blonds prenaient le plus grand soin de s'éviter le maximum et Hermione dut avouer qu'elle se sentait assez intégrée dans le groupe.

Elle passa pratiquement toute la semaine chez Ginny ou chez Lavande à parler bébés, choisir des prénoms pour les futurs bambins et discuter joyeusement avec ses meilleures amies. Elle utilisa également son temps libre pour commencer les préparatifs de son départ pour l'Australie. Bien qu'elle appréhende la cohabitation avec Malefoy, elle était très excitée à l'idée de voyager dans ce pays qu'elle avait tant de fois rêvé de découvrir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son petit appartement londonien pour prendre des vacances. Mais elle se devait de rester concentrer, cette Coupe du Monde serait bien loin de vacances normales.

Le départ se rapprochait, toute l'équipe devait emprunter un Portoloin spécialement sécurisé le lundi suivant pour leur luxueux hôtel de Canberra. C'est pourquoi le samedi avant le départ avait été organisée une réception grandiose qui réunirait tout le gratin de la société magique venu encourager les jeunes joueurs anglais.

Hermione s'y rendit accompagnée de John. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bustier bordeaux qui lui arrivait au-dessous des genoux, dévoilant sa peau légèrement hâlée et des jambes fines et longues, des jambes parfaites. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux bruns en un chignon faussement négligé si bien que quelques mèches bouclées retombaient sur ses épaules. Son cavalier portait un smoking noir des plus classes et avait arrangé ses cheveux avec soin. Quand ils firent leur entrée, tous sans exception se retournèrent vers eux, ou plutôt vers elle. Elle était vraiment splendide.

Richard s'avança vers eux avec à son bras une petite femme aux cheveux blonds. La femme affichait un visage serein et un sourire digne d'une parfaite maîtresse de maison. Richard salua Hermione et son partenaire avant de leur présenter Elise, sa femme. C'était ce genre de femme qui parlait peu mais bien d'une petite voix à peine audible mais sa seule prestance faisait que tous se taisaient pour l'écouter. Hermione remarqua que Richard et son épouse étaient en harmonie parfaite, partageant ce même charisme qu'elle avait remarqué chez son employeur. Mr et Mme Morgan s'éloignèrent et rejoignirent un groupe de journalistes, Plumes à Papotte à la main, avides de questions.

La jeune Médicomage parcouru la salle des yeux, elle reconnut tous les joueurs, certains étaient accompagnés par des jeunes femmes, d'autres étaient seuls. Elle vit le Ministre de la Magie discuter avec le président de la fédération anglaise de Quidditch et quelques autres membres du staff. Elle remarqua également l'orchestre, des instruments de musique ensorcelés qui jouaient seuls une mélodie comme on en entend dans les grandes soirées qui rassemblent les plus hautes personnalités du monde sorcier.

Elle alla saluer Erwan, John toujours à son bras, qui lui présenta sa compagne, Karen, une jeune femme splendide à la silhouette mince et élancée, à la peau noire et aux yeux profonds. Les deux femmes restèrent ensemble à discuter pendant que leurs hommes allaient chercher des boissons, tout ça sous le regard scrutateur de Drago Malefoy, assis à une table à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'attrapeur des Lions était accompagné par une femme blonde perchée sur de hauts talons aiguilles, tout dans son apparence et son attitude indiquait à Hermione qu'elle devait être mannequin ou bien actrice. Elle passa toute la soirée accrochée à Malefoy à lancer des regards assassins aux autres femmes qui avaient le malheur de regarder dans la direction de son compagnon, qui, lui, ne semblait pas lui prêter une grande attention. Il préférait de loin discuter avec ses coéquipiers ou encore détailler chacun des invités en pensant à tous les petits commentaires cinglants qu'il pourrait leur lancer.

*Tiens, Granger nous a ramené son journaliste* pensa-t-il *C'est pathétique… Regardez-la accrochée à lui comme à un rocher. Elle n'a pas l'air au courant que c'est une soirée privée et pas un gala de charité. Enfin ce mec paraît tout droit sorti d'un vieux bled de campagne.*

Hermione ne comprit pas cet air satisfait qu'elle aperçu alors sur le visage de son ennemi. Elle décida de ne pas y faire attention. Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme elle avait commencé, dans le vrombissement des discutions mêlé à la musique jouée par l'orchestre.

Le lundi suivant arriva bien vite, trop vite même pour Hermione qui avait fait ses valises sans grand enthousiasme. Le départ était prévu pour 19h mais elle avait donné rendez vous à ses amis et à John un peu plus tôt, pour prendre le temps de leur dire au revoir. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Depuis la fin de la guerre, jamais elle n'avait été séparée de ses amis aussi longtemps et le départ promettait d'être difficile. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées, Harry et Ron viendraient la voir souvent puisqu'elle pouvait leur obtenir des places pour les matchs de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Et puis ils resteraient en contact par hibou. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se rassurer.

Hermione avait acquis pendant ses années à Poudlard un sentiment presque maternel à l'égard de ses amis, elle se comportait ainsi surtout avec Harry et Ron, et elle avait d'ailleurs entretenu ce sentiment au fil des années suivantes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux, ses meilleurs amis, ses frères. Qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ?

Des coups frappés à la porte de son appartement la firent sursauter. Ils étaient tous là. Dès qu'elle eût ouvert la porte, ses mauvaises pensées se dissipèrent comme soufflées par un coup de vent.

« Alors tu es prête ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui, tout est prêt. Vous allez tellement me manquer. » répondit la Lionne en prenant les mains de la jolie rousse.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble juste devant le Wizardium où les joueurs et le staff de l'équipe nationale avaient rendez-vous. Tous les bagages avaient déjà envoyés auparavant au Millénium, l'hôtel qui allait les accueillir pendant la Coupe du Monde. Hermione et ses amis étaient dans les derniers à arriver. Quelques journalistes, ceux qui ne pourraient pas couvrir l'événement sur le terrain, étaient également présents pour quelques dernières questions.

La jeune Médicomage aperçut les joueurs un peu plus loin entourés par famille et amis. Richard embrassait sa femme et ses deux filles, les portraits crachés de leur mère. Elle vit Erwan et William avec leurs femmes ainsi que Malefoy et la grande blonde qui l'avait accompagnée à la soirée et qui semblait le retenir de toutes ses forces par le bras comme si elle craignait qu'on lui vole son petit ami.

Il était l'heure, Hermione enlaça tous ses amis un par un, leur promettant de faire attention à elle. Elle fit jurer à Harry et Ron de veiller sur Lavande et Ginny et de la tenir informée de l'évolution des deux grossesses. Puis elle se réfugia dans les bras de John, c'était trop dur. Elle voulait sentir ses bras autour d'elle, sa chaleur et son odeur douce. Elle l'embrassa longuement puis desserra son étreinte. John pris le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains et colla son front contre le sien.

« Reviens vite. » lui dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Promis. » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'avancer vers le groupe avec lequel elle s'apprêtait à vivre pendant plus de deux mois. Erwan l'attrapa par la main et lui demanda si ça allait d'un air inquiet. La Médicomage fit oui de la tête, respira un grand coup puis, après avoir jeté un dernier regard derrière elle, se saisit du Portoloin. Tout le groupe disparut alors dans un flash aveuglant.

Les voyages en Portoloin étaient moins désagréables qu'au début. D'abord, on se sentait happé dans un flot de lumière. Tout le corps était parcouru de frissons. Et puis s'était le vide absolu. On pouvait distinguer, si l'on arrivait à ouvrir les paupières, les autres personnes qui voyageaient avec nous. Tout tournait autour et on ne pouvait rien distinguer, on pouvait crier mais on n'entendait guère que le sifflement du Portoloin. D'un coup, on se retrouvait brutalement projeté au sol et même si la plupart des sorciers arrivait à se réceptionner sur leurs pieds, rares étaient ceux qui ne vacillaient pas sous le choc.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise par la luminosité du lieu, en effet, avec le décalage horaire, il était tout juste 9 heures du matin à Canberra. La rue était néanmoins très passante à cette heure-ci. Devant elle se dressait le Millénium, un somptueux bâtiment plus haut qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. La façade était claire et de nombreuses fenêtres donnaient sur la rue. Un large escalier en pierre menait aux portes d'entrée en bois massif aussi immensément grandes que le reste du lieu. L'établissement dans sa totalité était un émerveillement pour les yeux.

Le directeur de l'établissement, un petit sorcier à la moustache noire luisante, les accueillit sur les marches de l'hôtel.

« Chers amis, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Canberra. Je suis Karl Greenlaw le directeur du Millénium et c'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous recevoir ici. Vos chambres sont d'ors et déjà prêtes et nous avons porté un intérêt tout particulier à votre sécurité et votre intimité. C'est pourquoi un étage entier vous est réservé avec, en plus des chambres, deux salles de réunion ainsi qu'une bibliothèque. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Matt, l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe se tourna vers Hermione qui écarquillait les yeux comme si elle avait été témoin d'un miracle où d'une apparition. Il lui tapota l'épaule en riant « Tu vas t'en remettre Hermione ? ».

« Oh ça va, répondit Hermione avec un sourire, C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

« Et encore tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur. » renchérit Matt.

A l'instant même où ils franchirent les portes de bois massif, Hermione se sentit défaillir. L'hôtel resplendissait de luxe et de grandeur. Les plafonds hauts abritaient de majestueux lustres en or qui flottaient à intervalles réguliers. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis rouge écarlate qui menait d'un côté jusqu'aux bureaux de l'accueil et de l'autre à un escalier gigantesque qui de vait mener aux chambres.

L'accueil de l'hôtel était aussi immense que la Grande Salle de Poudlard et de nombreux sorciers richement vêtus se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée. Hermione perçut quelques chuchotements, on se demandait de quel pays venaient tous ses gens, on espérait que les joueurs ne saccageraient pas trop l'hôtel le soir ou encore on pariait sur la réussite des Lions Anglais.

Le directeur de l'hôtel s'adressa brièvement à une hôtesse d'accueil. Elle était installée derrière un comptoir en bois verni qui devait surement valoir à lui seul le prix de l'appartement d'Hermione. Derrière elle, des centaines de petites clés en or portant les numéros des chambres qu'elles ouvraient étaient suspendues au mur. L'hôtesse adressa un bref signe au groupe avant de tendre un trousseau de clés en or à son patron.

Tous suivirent le petit homme jusqu'en haut de l'escalier de marbre, là les attendait un ascenseur si grand qu'ils purent tous rentrer sans être serrés les uns contre les autres. Le directeur appuya sur un bouton et les grilles d'or se refermèrent avant que l'ascenseur se mette en mouvement.

* * *

Voilà la suite avec énormément de retard. J'essayerais d'avancer au maximum dans mon écriture.

Bonne lecture.


	7. Chapter 7

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa quelques minutes plus tard et les quelques chuchotements du groupe d'anglais se turent. L'étage était encore plus surprenant que le hall de l'hôtel. Devant eux, un couloir interminable aux murs tapissés de toile rouge s'étirait. Quelques grands miroirs suspendus aux murs agrandissaient encore plus cette partie de l'hôtel. De nombreuses portes en bois de même couleur que le parquet ciré et sur lesquelles étaient gravés en lettres d'or les noms des locataires de la chambre, délimitaient les espaces des chambres. Le directeur les laissa là, leur annonçant qu'une autre équipe venait d'arriver devant l'hôtel.

Comme des enfants lâchés dans un magasin de jouets la veille de Noël, les joueurs se précipitèrent sur les portes des chambres qui portaient leur nom. Hermione s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Médicomage_

Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Ce ne devait pas être une chambre d'hôtel, elle avait en réalité tout d'une suite présidentielle, si bien qu'Hermione se dit qu'elle devait être plus grande que son propre appartement. Son regard se posa en premier sur un immense bureau de bois sculpté qui trônait sur une petite estrade sur le côté gauche de la pièce.

Au centre, deux fauteuils molletonnés dans lesquels on meurt d'envie de s'enfoncer pour ne plus jamais se relever. Entre les deux il y avait une petite table ronde et, posée dessus, une lampe était allumée. Une large bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages de toutes sortes occupait un pan du mur, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione qui trouva là une bonne occupation.

Enfin au fond de la pièce se dressait un lit démesurément grand recouvert par des draps de soie claire et à droite, une grande armoire contenait déjà tous les vêtements d'Hermione soigneusement pliés.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et parcouru de ses doigts les veines du bois, tout cela semblait si irréel…

La jeune femme se retrouva face à une porte blanche qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée, à la droite de l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une salle de bains richement décorée. De grands miroirs aux moulures dorées lui renvoyèrent son reflet ainsi qu'une lumière puissante. Dès que ses yeux s'y habituèrent, elle put admirer les lavabos d'un blanc éclatant, la baignoire aussi grande qu'une piscine lui lança un irrésistible appel.

Elle fut interrompue par un vacarme assourdissant, après avoir visité leurs chambres respectives, plusieurs joueurs tambourinaient désormais à la porte de leur Médicomage. Elle les rejoignit dans le couloir pour visiter les autres pièces qui leur étaient réservées. Toute l'équipe était d'une humeur joviale. A chaque occasion qui se présentait on criait, on chantait le plus fort possible des chansons connues uniquement de ceux qui fréquentaient régulièrement les stades de Quidditch ou bien les bars, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione.

« On te les apprendra toutes ! » s'écria Kevin, le gardien de l'équipe, en riant. Hermione se contenta d'éclater de rire.

Bras dessus bras dessous, le groupe continua la visite de l'hôtel. Au bout du long couloir, ils découvrirent un salon commun équipé de larges canapés rassemblés autour d'une cheminée qui servait plus à la décoration qu'au chauffage de la pièce, étant donnée la température estivale qu'il faisait.

La pièce située juste à coté du salon était une grande salle de réunion où se tenait une table immense en bois massif autour de laquelle étaient disposées plusieurs chaises. De l'autre côté, une dernière porte portait l'inscription « Salle d'examens médicaux ». La pièce d'Hermione comportait un bureau, une table d'examens et sur tous les murs des étagères étaient remplies de matériel médical de fioles, d'ingrédients pour des potions diverses, de plantes et de bocaux.

Richard annonça à la petite troupe d'anglais qu'il leur laissait leur journée de libre avant de conseiller à chacun de prendre un peu de repos.

La Médicomage de l'équipe se fraya un chemin entre les joueurs jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sortit sans attendre un parchemin, une plume et son encrier et rédigea une lettre à sa meilleure amie.

_Chère Ginny,_

_Cet hôtel est une pure merveille ! Si tu voyais ça Gin'. Ma chambre est tellement grande que je me sens capable de me perdre dedans. Richard nous a donné la journée, je vais en profiter pour visiter un peu Canberra. Je te raconterais tout dans une prochaine lettre._

_Vous me manquez déjà tous._

_A bientôt,_

_Hermione_

Après l'avoir glissée dans une enveloppe, Hermione confia sa lettre à sa chouette qui se glissa dehors par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Comme elle l'avait écrit à son amie, elle enfila une veste et sortit du pompeux hôtel. Elle voulait découvrir cette ville, ses moindres recoins, son essence. La jeune sorcière avait toujours préféré les recoins pittoresques des lieux qu'elle avait visités aux quartiers les plus touristiques.

Elle marcha au hasard dans les rues de la capitale Australienne, échangea quelques paroles avec des habitants. Le midi, elle s'installa à la terrasse d'un café pour déjeuner puis continua sa visite. Elle alla jusqu'aux grands parcs qui bordaient le Lac Burley Griffin à quelques pâtés de maison seulement de l'hôtel de prestige dans lequel ils étaient logés.

Le soleil de juin brillait encore haut dans le ciel et les alentours du lac étaient envahis par des familles, les enfants jouaient dans l'eau pendant que les parents profitaient du soleil. Hermione s'assit un moment au pied d'un arbre pour profiter du moment. Malgré la proximité de la ville, l'endroit était étonnamment calme, aucun son de voiture ou de klaxons, seuls les rires des enfants résonnaient dans le parc.

La Médicomage ne rentra à l'hôtel que dans la soirée. Elle avait marché longtemps et n'avait pas réellement fait attention à l'heure.

Arrivée devant l'entrée du Millénium, Hermione remarqua une plus grande agitation que lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'hôtel. Elle dut se frayer un chemin entre les journalistes que le directeur de l'hôtel tentait de faire sortir à grand renforts de gestes et de cris. Elle réussit enfin à rejoindre le hall de l'hôtel qui, lui, était vidé de tout perturbateur. Au centre du hall immense, un groupe d'hommes en uniforme attendait patiemment, balais de course à la main. La jeune femme reconnut l'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme à la carrure robuste, au visage fermé et aux cheveux sombres coupés très courts.

« Viktor ? » appela-t-elle.

L'intéressé fit volte face et la dévisagea d'un regard noir. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle et Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare, avaient pourtant eu une relation pendant la quatrième année de cette dernière à Poudlard. Ils avaient ensuite échangé de nombreuses lettres avant de se perdre de vue totalement. Croyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, elle répéta son appel.

« Viktor, tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, Hermione Granger. »

Le bulgare s'avança vers elle sans renoncer à son regard menaçant. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'anglaise quand une silhouette féline l'attrapa par le bras et se glissa avec une vitesse surprenante entre eux deux. Drago Malefoy se dressait devant Hermione et ses larges épaules la dissimulaient aux yeux de son adversaire. Il toisa Krum de toute sa hauteur.

« Elle est avec nous Krum. » articula-t-il, les dents serrées.

Le regard du bulgare alla du blond à la brune, cachée derrière Malefoy. Enfin il s'arrêta sur l'attrapeur anglais, commença alors une joute silencieuse qui dura une éternité pour Hermione qui retenait son souffle. Krum rompit soudain le silence.

« On règlera ça sur le terrain Malefoy. »

« Compte là-dessus Krum. » répondit-il avec un air de défi.

Sur ce, le bulgare tourna les talons et rejoignit son équipe. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Malefoy la maintenait toujours derrière lui en agrippant ses bras avec force. Il attendit que les bulgares soient assez loin pour faire face à Hermione et la fusilla du regard.

« A quoi tu joues Granger ? »

Il la lâcha brusquement et s'éloigna vers les étages d'un pas pressé. Hermione resta plantée au milieu du hall, comme sonnée. Elle fut vite rejointe par Erwan et Matt qui avaient assisté à la scène depuis les grands escaliers de l'entrée.

« Ca va Hermione ? » lui demandèrent-ils en la prenant doucement par les épaules.

« Euh, je crois oui. » répondit-elle pantoise.

« Mais pourquoi tu parlais avec Krum, t'es folle ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, on se connait Viktor et moi. On était amis. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Maintenant ça compte plus ça Hermione, tu es avec nous, et lui il est bulgare. On va rester polis en disant qu'on ne s'entend pas vraiment bien. » lui dit Erwan.

« Ils ont réussi à saboter nos balais la dernière fois qu'on a joué contre eux ! Ce sont des tricheurs, et des partisans de la Magie Noire. Leur ancien coach était un Mangemort Hermione, il ne faut pas que tu leur parles. » renchérit Matt.

La jeune Médicomage ne répondit pas, elle était encore toute chamboulée de la réaction du bulgare. Elle se demandait surtout ce qu'il lui aurait fait si Malefoy ne s'était pas interposé. Malefoy, mais au fait, pourquoi l'avait-il aidée ?

« En tout cas Drago, il lui a mit un de ces coups de pression ! J'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Krum. » dit Matt d'un ton enjoué.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à leur étage en se tenant par les épaules. Les garçons laissèrent Hermione devant la porte de sa chambre après que Matt lui ait donné une tape dans le dos pour la tirer de ses pensées. La jeune sorcière se glissa sous une douche bien chaude pour se détendre un peu avant le diner.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione descendit dans la grande salle de l'hôtel dans laquelle le directeur avait convié tous les membres des différentes équipes à un diner d'accueil. Elle arriva dans la salle accompagnée de Peter et de Duncan qu'elle avait croisés dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Elle s'installa près d'Erwan qui lui montra du doigt toutes les équipes représentées dans la salle, des Mambas du Mozambique vêtus de vert aux Samouraïs Japonais blancs, il les connaissait toutes.

Le directeur de l'hôtel grimpa sur l'estrade et fit cesser le brouhaha ambiant en tapotant sa baguette sur le pupitre installé devant lui.

« Bien, très chers joueurs, chères équipes du monde entier, Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue au Millénium, le joyau de Canberra. Nous sommes tous très heureux d'accueillir dans notre établissement les prestigieuses équipes de cette 427ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et j'espère que votre séjour sera inoubliable et que… »

La Médicomage anglaise n'écoutait déjà plus, son regard curieux parcourait la salle. Un peu plus loin, Viktor Krum, imperturbable, fixait le directeur de l'hôtel. Matt, assis en face d'elle, agita la main devant ses yeux.

« Youhou, tu rêves ? » demanda le poursuiveur.

Hermione répondit par un sourire. Le discours du directeur de l'hôtel était en effet particulièrement ennuyeux. Heureusement il ne dura pas très longtemps et de superbes plats apparurent bientôt sur les tables. Hermione discuta joyeusement avec les joueurs qui l'entouraient, on interpelait les joueurs d'autres équipes, on parlait Quidditch, des premiers matchs qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver, des familles qui commençaient à manquer.

La soirée dura jusque tard dans la nuit, mais tout le monde dû aller se coucher, tous avaient besoin de repos.

Deux jours après son altercation avec l'attrapeur bulgare, Hermione avait déjà envoyé plusieurs hiboux vers l'Angleterre, elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Et cela malgré les efforts des membres de l'équipe qui ne la laissaient presque jamais seule, elle se demandait quand elle allait enfin pouvoir être utile au groupe.

Dans l'après midi, la Médicomage était installée dans sa chambre à lire. On frappa à sa porte, Richard voulait la voir en salle de réunion. Quand Hermione y parvint, son patron l'accueilli avec un sourire avant de lui proposer un siège.

« Hermione, il est temps de se mettre au boulot. Chaque équipe doit rendre en fin de semaine un check up complet et détaillé sur la santé de chacun des joueurs. Tu devras donc faire passer une série d'examens à tout le monde, et me rapporter leur état de santé. » il joignit ses mains et fit d'un air plus sérieux. « Et je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails. »

« Oui bien sûr, je ferais ça demain. Je vais prévenir tout le monde. » dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Attends. » dit Richard, arrêtant Hermione qui, encore la main sur la poignée, se retourna vers son patron. « Je dis que je veux tout savoir parce que, tu sais les joueurs seraient près à n'importe quoi pour avoir leur place sur le terrain, même à cacher certaines choses avec des sorts. Ces sorts sont dangereux Hermione, pour moi comme pour les joueurs. Alors fait attention s'il te plait. »

« Oh, très bien. Je comprends tout à fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » fit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Alors les joueurs dissimulaient des informations qui pourraient être capitales pour déterminer leur état de santé par des sorts… Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-on jouer ainsi avec sa santé ? Le domaine du sport était vraiment impitoyable si certains en arrivaient à de telles extrémités.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua même pas Malefoy qui lui asséna en la croisant un coup d'épaule assez puissant pour l'écarter de quelques pas. Sans broncher, elle se rendit directement au salon commun dans lequel se regroupaient les joueurs pendant leur temps libre. En entrant, la Médicomage se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce. Devant le regard amusé de Duncan, Charles et Matt, elle passa un bon moment à chercher ce qui n'allait pas.

« Vous avez fait apparaître un billard ? » finit-elle par dire.

Les trois joueurs réunis autour de la massive table éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est si difficile à remarquer que ça ? » demanda Charles entre deux gloussements.

« Non mais ça fait bizarre, on dirait qu'il a toujours été là. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« On s'est dit qu'on avait largement la place, et puis on est VIP ici on fait ce qu'on veut. Tu fais une partie ? » fit Duncan.

« Plus tard peut être, j'ai du travail. Au fait demain vous passez tous à la visite médicale les garçons. »

La nouvelle d'Hermione fut saluée par les grognements des trois joueurs au billard, mais aussi de tous les joueurs présents dans la salle. *De vrais enfants* pensa Hermione en quittant, le sourire aux lèvres, la pièce pour la salle d'examens médicaux.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à préparer consciencieusement une fiche médicale par joueur, fiche qui faciliterait sa prise de notes pour le lendemain. En effet, avec les sept joueurs titulaires et les remplaçants, la Médicomage de l'équipe allait avoir une journée chargée. Enfin elle dénicha dans un livre de sorcellerie intitulé _Tests et dépistages magiques _un sort annulant tout sort qui peut viser à cacher quelque chose de suspect.

Le lendemain, Hermione se mit au travail tôt dans l'après midi. Elle convoqua un à un tous les joueurs de l'équipe des Lions et procédait dans un ordre rigoureux. Elle commençait par un examen global de la gorge, des ganglions lymphatiques, de la respiration, de la tension artérielle, etc. Puis elle réalisait des examens sanguins.

Il était presque 17h et la Médicomage avait examiné presque tous les joueurs. Elle appela le suivant depuis son bureau et ne releva la tête de sa fiche que lorsqu'elle sût que la personne appelée se tenait dans la salle. Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent alors le regard froid de Drago Malefoy, elle avala sa salive.

« Bien, Malefoy, assieds-toi là et enlève ton T-shirt s'il te plait. » dit-elle. Elle griffonna quelques mots sur sa fiche puis posa sa plume. Drago s'exécuta sans un mot.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la table d'examen sur laquelle s'était assis l'attrapeur anglais. Elle tendit les bras vers la tête blonde. « Ouvre la bouche ». « C'est bon. ». « Lève-toi ». Drago ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer la profonde concentration de la Médicomage. Une fois mit debout, elle plaça les mains sous la mâchoire de Malefoy afin de déceler une quelconque infection. La taille de l'attrapeur, qui dépassait la jeune femme de plus d'une tête, ne rendait pas l'exercice facile. Le regard d'abord fixé sur la poitrine du joueur, Hermione leva la tête vers Malefoy qui la parcourait des yeux.

Il n'y avait pas à le contester, la Médicomage était sexy. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et quelques mèches légères s'en échappaient pour lui tomber devant les yeux. La concentration lui faisait légèrement froncer les sourcils. La Griffondor arborait exactement le même air que celui qu'elle prenait autrefois, pendant les cours à Poudlard.

De sa position, le jeune homme pouvait aisément admirer le décolleté que laissait entrevoir la blouse blanche qu'elle portait. Sa peau dégageait une odeur délicate qu'il ne pouvait identifier, quelque chose de léger, de différent des parfums de marques luxueuses que portaient les conquêtes habituelles de l'attrapeur anglais Il serra les dents.

Hermione se détacha du corps sculpté de Malefoy pour attraper son stéthoscope qu'elle posa sur la poitrine de son patient. L'examen général terminé, elle se remit à son bureau pour noter ses observations. Elle prit sa baguette et la tendit vers son patient.

« _Ostendo_ » prononça-t-elle distinctement.

Rien ne se produisit, mais Malefoy saisit son avant-bras gauche de sa main droite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

« Ca va Granger, c'est pas tes oignons. » répondit-il en se détournant.

« Mais bien sûr que si, ne sois pas ridicule. Fais voir. » dit-elle. Elle saisit le bras de jeune blond qu'une main et dégagea la main qu'il avait placée sur son bras de l'autre.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri étouffé. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et recula de quelques pas. Elle était là, gravée dans la chair. Le crâne tout comme le serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche semblait la regarder. La Marque Des Ténèbres. Malefoy dégagea son bras de la vue de la jeune femme et remis son T-shirt, enfin il prit sa baguette et formula un sort, la Marque disparut alors comme elle était apparue.

« C'est bon tu as terminé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es l'un des leurs. Tu es avec eux ! » dit-elle, haletante.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était pas tes affaires Granger, alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. »

« C'est pas mes affaires ? Tu es avec eux ! Tu es un putain de Mangemort ! Mes amis sont morts pour protéger le monde sorcier de vous ! As-tu au moins une idée de tout ce que nous avons perdu dans la Guerre ? Et tu étais derrière tout ça, toi et tes petits copains les Mangemorts. Mais vous êtes tous des monstres, et toi tu es le pire d'entre eux Malefoy ! »

« La ferme ! » hurla-t-il, perdant son masque impassible. « Je te conseille de la fermer Granger. » fit-il en serrant les poings.

Mais Hermione était déjà sur sa lancée. La vue de la Marque des Ténèbres apposée sur la peau d'albâtre de l'ex Serpentard avait réveillé en elle tous les souvenirs de la guerre. Malefoy alla vers la porte pour sortir.

« Personne ne devrait te faire confiance, Dumbledore avait confiance en toi. Et tu l'as tué ! Sale Mangemort. Depuis des années tu essaies de te faire innocenter mais tu es un traitre. Après tout tel père tel fils, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça que tu ais suivi la voie de ton cher père. » lança-t-elle.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait déjà retrouvé son visage imperturbable et son sourire mauvais.

« Mais bien sûr Granger, tu as totalement raison. Tu es tellement intelligente. » fit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme. « D'ailleurs tu devrais m'éviter un peu plus. Les temps sont dangereux pour une Sang De Bourbe comme toi. A ta place je me méfierais de ce que je dis. »

Sans quitter son expression menaçante, il quitta la pièce. Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Etait-ce une menace ? Dans tous les cas, elle devait prévenir les autres.

Elle sorti en courant de la salle, dit brièvement aux deux derniers joueurs qui patientaient devant la salle qu'elle avait quelque chose à régler. Elle couru presque jusqu'à sa chambre où elle sauta sur une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

_Chère Ginny,_

_« Ce n'était pas un Mangemort », c'est bien ce que tu as dit Gin' ? Et bien figure toi que j'ai la preuve que si, Drago Malefoy est un Mangemort. Je le sais, j'ai vu la Marque. Il la porte sur son avant-bras gauche. Comment vous avez pu être assez naïfs pour croire le contraire ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Vous avez vraiment cru que Malefoy n'était pas l'un des leurs, avec tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir. Maintenant vous avez la preuve. De mon côté je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas le dénoncer, ce serait horrible pour toute l'équipe, pour Richard, pour toute l'Angleterre en fait. Mais si je mens, je mets en danger ma carrière. C'est grave Ginny, j'ai besoin de tes conseils._

_Réponds-moi vite._

_Hermione._

Elle confia la lettre à un hibou et retourna terminer ses consultations. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle termina ses comptes rendus des visites médicales. Elle compléta les fiches de tous les joueurs, excepté l'un d'entre eux. Sur le coin supérieur droit du bureau, la fiche portant le nom de Drago Malefoy attendait encore d'être remplie.

L'heure était assez avancée dans la nuit quand un hibou s'introduit par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre pour se poser sur la chaise d'Hermione. Fébrile, la jeune femme déplia la lettre qui portait l'écriture de sa meilleure amie.

_Hermione,_

_A vrai dire ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment que Malefoy ait la Marque. Mais le fait qu'il porte cette Marque ne prouve pas qu'il soit forcément resté aussi mauvais que tu le crois. Tu sais les gens changent. Il y a trois ans, nous avons tous eu une période de doute où nous avons dû faire des choix déterminants pour notre avenir et celui du monde sorcier. Et chacun avait ses raisons de choisir un camp ou l'autre. Ca fait trois ans Hermione, et la guerre est désormais finie. Il est temps de tourner la page pour apprendre à vivre en paix._

_Harry te conseille quand même de faire attention à lui. Il peut encore nous réserver des surprises. S'il te plait écoute-le, on ne sait jamais._

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le temps a passé depuis, et Tu Sais Qui a été vaincu. Je sais que la guerre a été un moment très dur pour toi et que ce que nous avons vécu était terrible. Mais il faut passer à autre chose maintenant et aller de l'avant._

_Courage ma belle, je t'embrasse._

_Ginny._

Elle avait tord, elle se trompait totalement. S grossesse devait l'empêcher de réfléchir convenablement. Oui les gens peuvent changer mais pas lui, pas Malefoy. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir vu cette Marque. Elle aurait préféré le détester simplement, le détester en tant que Malefoy, en tant que Serpentard même, mais pas en tant que Mangemort. Epuisée, elle fini par s'endormir les bras croisés sur son bureau.

Souvent la nuit porte conseil. Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla là où elle s'était endormie. Elle relut la lettre de Ginny et se dit finalement que sa meilleure amie devait avoir raison. Elle ne dormirait cependant pas sur ses deux oreilles avant un bon moment. Elle remercia sa meilleure amie par un courrier avant de se préparer. Puis elle descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle entendit alors un petit rire, ou plutôt un pouffement qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se retourna lentement pour identifier le gloussement aigu.

« Oh non, pas elle. » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.


	9. Chapter 9

« Hermione Granger quel plaisir ! » s'écria la femme blonde avec un regard malicieux.

« Rita Skeeter… quelle… surprise. » répondit l'intéressée sans grand enthousiasme.

Déjà un flash vint l'éblouir. Rita se plaça à côté d'elle et prit la pose pour le photographe qui l'accompagnait.

« Alors raconte-moi tout, comment ça se passe ? Au fait, quel dommage que John n'ait pas pu venir. Il aurait tellement aimé te voir. » elle soupira faussement. « Enfin, des choses croustillantes et secrètes à révéler au monde entier ? » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Pas vraiment non. » fit la Médicomage en levant les yeux au ciel. « Excusez-moi mais je suis pressée. »

Elle tourna les talons et accéléra le pas jusqu'à la salle du petit déjeuner. John. Il avait fallu que la journaliste prononce son prénom pour que la Griffondor se rende compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à lui. Elle lui avait envoyé quelques hiboux bien sûr, mais il ne lui manquait pas autant qu'elle le croyait en le laissant à Londres. La jeune sorcière s'en voulu immédiatement, mais elle ne pouvait contrôler ses choses là. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui manque à en mourir, elle aurait aimé le harceler de hiboux, mais il n'en était rien.

A son retour dans le grand hall, la journaliste avait disparu. Elle était sûrement allée embêter quelqu'un d'autre avec ses questions assaillantes. La Médicomage s'empressa de remonter dans sa chambre. Il était sans doute temps d'écrire à John.

_Cher John,_

_Rita Skeeter vient de débarquer à l'hôtel. J'ai le droit de l'étrangler ?_

_Comment ça va à Londres ?_

_Tu me manques._

_Hermione._

Bon d'accord, cette lettre manquait clairement de style. Elle mentit même en disant qu'il lui manquait, pour bien faire. Est-ce que les autres couples aussi se forçaient à se dire des choses gentilles mais sans se l'avouer ? Sûrement oui, ça ne pouvait pas venir comme ça. Elle avait bien entendu Ginny lui raconter son histoire avec Harry, à quel point c'était merveilleux. Elle devait en rajouter. Enfin, Hermione plia la lettre avant de la confier à un hibou. Puis, remarquant la pile de fiches médicales des joueurs, elle les rassembla pour les porter à Richard.

Le coach anglais la remercia d'avoir accompli sa tâche aussi vite. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir engagé Hermione, c'était sûrement sa meilleure décision administrative de la saison. La Lionne fournissait un excellent travail et s'entendait à merveille avec les joueurs, ce qui n'était pas du luxe.

* * *

Les jours avaient passé, les entraînements des joueurs s'étaient faits plus intensifs. Hermione avait assisté à chacun d'eux, et était vite devenue incollable sur les règles du Quidditch. Elle qui autrefois n'y connaissait rien, prenait plaisir à apprendre aux côtés de Richard, qui était un excellent professeur.

Le déroulement de la compétition n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Les 32 pays participants étaient répartis dans 8 groupes. L'Angleterre était dans celui de quatre autres équipes : la Suisse, le Canada, l'Allemagne et la Transylvanie, l'équipe la plus dangereuse du groupe. Les joueurs devront affronter chacune des 4 nations, une victoire rapportait 2 points, un match nul 1 et une défaite 0.

Ensuite les deux premières équipes de chaque groupe atteindraient les huitièmes de finale. A partir de cet instant et jusqu'à la fin de la compétition, toute défaite serait éliminatoire. Les garçons n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur.

Le premier match des Lions anglais aurait lieu le lendemain. Il les opposerait aux Suisses, une équipe sans grande renommée mais qui pouvait surprendre. Le premier match opposant l'Irlande à la Chine s'était soldé par une victoire irlandaise écrasante 235 à 129. La tension était palpable chez les joueurs, chez tout le staff qui les accompagnait également d'ailleurs.

La curiosité poussa Hermione jusqu'au stade qui accueillerait la rencontre.

Grandiose était le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Les tribunes s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel sur une centaine d'étages. Les staffs des équipes avaient pour ordre de rester au sol pour ne pas gêner la vue. Difficile de profiter du spectacle quand on devait se tordre le cou pour apercevoir les anneaux dorés qui représentaient les buts.

Heureusement pour eux, Harry et Ron seraient mieux placés qu'elle. Son contrat incluait des places gratuites pour chacun des matchs de l'Angleterre et elle avait décidé d'en faire profiter ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient d'ailleurs fous de joie en apprenant qu'ils se retrouveraient le lendemain au soir. Hermione soupira de contentement, demain serait un autre jour. Elle sentait déjà comme une boule dans son estomac, elle était nerveuse. En tant que nouvelle Médicomage de l'équipe, elle devrait faire ses preuves.

* * *

A son retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel, la réponse de John l'attendait sur son bureau.

_Hermione,_

_Et c'est maintenant que tu décides de me donner de tes nouvelles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ? Depuis que tu es partie je te trouve distante, changée. _

_Pardonne-moi si je me trompe mais tu me manques énormément et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne va pas. D'ailleurs j'espère de tout cœur que j'ai tord._

_Répond moi vite,_

_John_

* * *

Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle était préoccupée, par la lettre de John sans doute. Le pire, était qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle était distante ces derniers temps et ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Puisqu'elle ne parviendrait sûrement pas à trouver le sommeil, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs. Elle avançait dans la pénombre, éclairée uniquement par les flammes des chandelles qui mouraient dans la nuit.

Au hasard, elle pénétra dans une salle : c'était le salon. Elle fit quelques pas vers le canapé quand elle remarqua une présence. Au fond de la pièce derrière elle, adossé à la fenêtre et le regard perdu à l'extérieur, Drago Malefoy avait croisé ses bras sur son torse. Les rayons de la lune qui perçaient à travers les carreaux éclairaient son visage d'une lumière pâle, presque irréelle qui jurait avec le T-shirt noir qu'il portait. Son torse finement dessiné se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, lente et profonde. La Gryffondor ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici à le regarder quand il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Granger ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

« La même chose que toi apparemment. » répliqua Hermione. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre ce soir, elle était fatiguée, et surtout pas en mesure de répliquer aux multiples piques que Malefoy n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer. Elle demanda : « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? ».

« Je ne dors jamais la veille d'un match. » répondit platement le Serpentard.

« Ah. » fit-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à l'attrapeur tout en étant à une bonne distance de lui.

Son regard se perdit sur les braises qui restaient dans la cheminée et un silence pesant s'installa. Sans un bruit, Malefoy parcouru la pièce pour venir s'asseoir sur le canapé près du fauteuil d'Hermione. Il posa négligemment ses pieds sur la table basse, encerclant le dossier du canapé de son bras. Elle le regarda faire.

« Tu ne prends même plus la peine de la cacher ? » risqua Hermione, les yeux vissés sur le tatouage qu'elle avait démasqué plusieurs jours auparavant sur son bras.

Malefoy tiqua et passa nerveusement sa main gauche dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Non, tu étais la seule à ne pas être au courant. Et tu n'étais pas censée t'en apercevoir. » finit-il par dire.

« Attends… Parce que les autres savent ? »

Elle commençait à hausser le ton. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard foudroyant pour la faire taire et ainsi éviter de réveiller tout l'hôtel avec une énième dispute. Il la connaissait, Hermione Granger, et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne cesserait de le tarauder avec ses questions que lorsqu'elle en aurait obtenu les réponses. Insupportable Granger, le voilà obligé à parler avec l'amie de Saint Potter. Mais il le fallait, il fallait qu'il le lui dise, et surtout il fallait qu'elle se taise.

« Ecoute Granger, tu ne connais rien de l'histoire. Alors arrête de tirer tes conclusions trop vite, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. »

Surprise, elle se désintéressa du foyer pour le regarder. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui lui avait parlé aussi simplement ?

« Tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer. » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est trop long. » se résigna le Serpentard.

« Tu en as déjà trop dit, alors finis. » insista-t-elle.

« J'ai reçu la Marque à 16 ans ok. A 16 ans tu faisais quoi toi Granger ? Ah oui tu devais t'amuser tranquillement avec Saint Potter et Weasmoche. » Elle voulu répliquer, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle se contenta d'attendre la suite.

Malefoy de son côté s'étonna de ce silence. D'habitude lorsqu'il s'attaquait aux amis de la brunette elle ne tardait pas à entamer une joute verbale avec lui. Et à vrai dire ça l'amusait beaucoup à l'époque. Tout avait tellement changé.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait. Dès ma naissance mon père a eu … des projets importants pour moi. Mon avenir chez les Mangemorts aux côtés de mon père était tout tracé. J'ai grandi avec cette idée, j'ai appris à être un Malefoy avant d'apprendre à être moi. On m'a interdit de rester seul avec ma mère, mon père disait qu'elle était trop faible pour que je la fréquente. Quand on est un Sang Pur, on ne fréquente pas les faibles Granger. »

La lumière des braises encore chaudes dans le foyer faisait briller ses yeux acier, les faisant paraître presque noirs.

« Enfin je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie. Je n'ai pas voulu de cette Marque et après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ma mère a tout fait pour que je sois gracié de tout ce dont on m'accusait. Elle est beaucoup plus forte que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Ses derniers mots s'évanouirent, comme happés par le silence qui régnait autour d'eux. Hermione cligna des yeux, sceptique.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de raconter n'importe quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour s'aider à retrouver son masque habituel, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« Absolument rien, je ne te demande pas de me croire. Je n'ai que faire de ton avis de toute manière. » répondit-il avec aplomb.

Hermione s'enfonça dans son siège, les genoux rabattus sur sa poitrine. Elle doutait de lui et c'était bien normal. Mais tout cela semblait si réel, comme si pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard une petite voix en elle lui avait crié cette version des faits. Elle n'avait cessé de l'observer pendant son discours. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle avait cependant décelé autre chose que l'habituel mépris qu'il lui réservait. Quelque chose de plus doux, de plus humain était apparu sur le visage de son ennemi juré. Elle ferma les yeux, juste cinq minutes, à côté d'elle Malefoy n'avait pas bougé. Il avait attrapé le Chicaneur et en parcourait les pages. Il ne lisait que les articles dans lesquels on parlait de lui, ou de son équipe.

Quand il releva les yeux de son journal, la Gryffondor s'était endormie dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Son expression était sereine, décontractée, elle avait cessé de froncer ses sourcils et Draco du s'avouer à lui-même que cela était du plus bel effet. Depuis sa place, il pouvait entendre sa respiration légère. La Lionne endormie montrait un tout autre visage.

Ses yeux étaient clos mais le Serpentard jura les avoir vu bouger sous les paupières fines d'Hermione. Elle devait rêver. Lentement, l'attrapeur anglais se leva, attrapa une couverture posée sur le canapé et en couvrit Hermione. Puis il quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

Cette nuit là il rêva d'elle. Mais jamais il ne l'avouera, à personne.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, mais je travaille sur la suite.


	10. Chapter 10

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Hermione, l'esprit encore embrumé par la fatigue, regagna sa chambre pour se préparer. Les joueurs étaient en effervescence dans les couloirs. Erwan en particulier était intenable, il passait sans arrêt de chambre en chambre pour chercher de quoi s'occuper. La journée passa très lentement, chacun gérant son stress comme il le pouvait. Peter était parti très tôt pour faire un footing dans les environs de l'hôtel, Matt et Kevin se chamaillaient, Charles et Duncan disputaient une partie d'échecs sorciers... Hermione ne croisa pas Richard de la journée, il devait être en conférence de presse pour présenter sa stratégie.

En début d'après midi, Hermione descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel, Harry et Ron ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. Elle les chercha un instant du regard avant d'entendre une grande clameur provenant de l'accueil de l'hôtel.

« Mais puisque je vous dit qu'on veut voir Hermione Granger ! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre si ? Vous regardez dans vos petits papiers le numéro de sa chambre et vous nous le donnez. »

« Monsieur je suis désolée mais l'accès aux étages est réservée aux clients et au personnel de l'hôtel. Je ne peux pas vous donnez cette information. » répondait l'hôtesse d'accueil, penaude.

« Enfin on s'en fout de vos clients, on va pas aller faire un attentat ! On veut juste voir notre amie c'est clair ? » Le grand roux était furieux, le sang affluait dans ses tempes et il parlait de plus en plus vite. Harry Potter se tenait à côté de lui, tentant en vain de le contenir afin d'éviter un scandale.

La jeune Médicomage accourut auprès de ses amis, elle posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Ronald et présenta ses excuses à la demoiselle de l'accueil. Tout le monde dans le hall les fixait d'un regard offusqué, ils décidèrent de sortir.

Enfin au calme, Hermione sauta au cou de ses deux amis, ils lui avaient tellement manqué. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas les faire monter dans les étages de l'hôtel et que c'était pour des raisons de sécurité. Ron finit par se calmer. Alors elle leur fit découvrir la ville et ses recoins magnifiques, les boutiques pleines de couleurs spécialement pour la Coupe du Monde, les cafés dans lesquels on discutait sur les équipes. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir depuis qu'elle était ici. Entourée par ses deux meilleurs amis, elle se sentait mieux que nulle part ailleurs.

Hermione demanda des nouvelles des deux futures mamans, qui se portaient toutes deux à merveille. Ginny entamait son premier mois de grossesse mais Lavande en était déjà à six mois. Aucun des deux couples ne désirait connaître le sexe du bébé, même si les technologies sorcières le permettaient depuis quelques temps. On voulait garder la surprise. Ils profitèrent de ces moments passés ensemble jusqu'au soir, heure du match.

La Médicomage laissa ses amis à l'entrée du stade avant de filer se préparer à l'hôtel. Elle y trouva tous les membres de l'équipe soigneusement apprêtés. Elle enfila rapidement sa blouse aux couleurs de l'Angleterre et rejoignit la troupe dans les couloirs.

L'équipe se déplaçait toujours en transplanant ou en Portoloin afin d'éviter les foules. Ils quittèrent donc le couloir de leur étage. Arrivés dans le long corridor menant au terrain, les cris des supporters leurs parvinrent avec force, si bien qu'Hermione sursauta. Le stade devait être pratiquement plein. Richard rassembla les joueurs dans les vestiaires alors que le staff technique gagnait sa place à l'extérieur, sur le bord du terrain. Hermione tenta de trouver ses amis dans la foule immense mais sans succès. De longues minutes plus tard, un hymne retentit : celui de la Coupe du Monde. Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain au même instant, les Anglais en blanc et rouge et les Suisses en noir.

Après un tour de stade sous les acclamations du public, les joueurs se rangèrent en ligne au centre du terrain. Le président de la fédération australienne fit un discours sur la tolérance dans le jeu et le respect des arbitres. Puis les hymnes de deux nations en compétition résonnèrent dans le stade. Enfin on donna le coup d'envoi du match.

Les premières minutes du match parurent durer des heures pour Hermione qui était un petit peu perdue. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre, où regarder, s'asseoir ou rester debout. Elle observa un instant les autres, Richard était debout et plus avancé sur le terrain qu'elle, aidé d'un sort, il criait de temps en temps ses instructions aux garçons. Les autres membres du staff étaient calmement assis, certains regardaient le match, d'autres griffonnaient des notes sur des parchemins. Finalement, Hermione s'assit car lever la tête vers les joueurs devenait vite fatigant dans cette position.

Le match dura en tout 3 heures et 17 minutes, Malefoy referma sa main sur le Vif d'Or offrant la victoire à l'Angleterre, 297 à 130.

Sous les acclamations des supporters anglais qui avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'en Australie, les joueurs signèrent quelques autographes, prirent quelques photos avant de quitter le stade. Hermione n'eût pas le temps de retrouver Harry et Ron, ils devaient déjà partir.

Toute l'équipe transplana dans la salle de réunion qui leur avait été réservée dans l'hôtel. Là on fit la fête, on apporta des bouteilles de champagne, des Bierraubeurres en nombre. Matt empoigna Hermione par les épaules :

« Ta première troisième mi-temps avec nous Hermione ! Ca s'arrose ! » cria-t-il joyeusement.

« Y a pas de mi-temps au Quidditch Matt. » dit Erwan en riant.

« On s'en fout ! » répondit l'intéressé avant de vider le contenu de son verre.

Hermione n'appréciait guère les « beuveries » comme elle les appelait, mais elle se fondit dans la masse, emportée par la joie de l'équipe. Elle resta avec eux jusque tard dans la nuit, tous avaient bu plus que de raison. Hermione finit par se raisonner et décida de rejoindre sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, bousculant Malefoy qui fit tomber sa coupe au sol, si bien qu'elle vola en éclats.

« Ah merde Granger t'aurais pu faire attention ! Allez ramasse Sang de Bourbe. » ordonna-t-il comme si elle était moins que rien.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle attrapa une coupe pleine posée sur la table et jeta son contenu au visage du blond.

« Parle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu auras affaire à moi. » parvint-elle à articuler avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

« Granger, reviens ici ! » fit Drago avant de se lancer derrière elle.

Elle arriva jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, elle l'entendait courir derrière elle. L'alcool n'aidant pas forcément, elle se sentait courir à toute vitesse alors qu'il la rattrapait déjà. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, son souffle dans son dos. Sa porte, enfin. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur mais c'était trop tard, il s'engouffra derrière elle de sa démarche souple et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il l'attrapa par les bras et la plaqua au mur avec force. Hermione lutta pour se dégager mais rien n'y fit. Elle décida d'affronter le regard de serpent de Malefoy, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans ceux azur de son adversaire.

« Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton Granger, pigé ? » dit-il sèchement.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton papa chéri ? » répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

D'abord il ne dit rien, la fixant de son regard pénétrant. La jeune femme paraissait différente à ce moment précis. L'alcool faisait pétiller dans ses yeux une lueur malicieuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue. A vrai dire elle était très attirante, collée ainsi contre lui. Elle ne cherchait pas à se dégager, il lui sembla qu'au contraire, elle empêchait son corps de se décoller du sien. Resserrant sa prise sur ses bras, Malefoy approcha son visage de celui de la Médicomage, un sourire machiavélique accroché à ses lèvres. Il la désirait, à cet instant précis et plus que tout, il la désirait. Hermione ne broncha pas, mordit discrètement sa lèvre inférieure. Il approcha encore, cet instant sembla durer des heures. Leur lèvres se touchèrent, brulantes. Enivrée par son odeur, sa prestance, son irrésistible charme presque félin, Hermione approfondit le baiser. Malefoy la lâcha et parcouru son corps de ses larges mains. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, agrippant ses cheveux blonds.

Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, elle ne voulait pas ça, elle ne voulait tromper John, encore moins avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse autant d'effet, qu'il l'excite autant. Mais c'était le cas, et il était trop tard pour reculer.

Déjà ses hanches imprimaient un irrésistible mouvement de va et vient contre le bassin de l'attrapeur anglais. Il s'empressa de lui ôter son T-shirt avant de faire de même avec le sien. Hermione caressa de ses mains délicates la peau d'albâtre de Malefoy, dessinant les courbes de ses muscles de ses doigts fins. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Il glissa ses mains sur son ventre, sur sa poitrine, il dégrafa son soutien gorge sans cesser de la caresser. Elle ne pu retenir un soupir de contentement. Malefoy sourit, il n'avait pas voulu être le premier à céder, à montrer son excitation, il avait gagné.

Il arrêta Hermione alors qu'elle détachait la ceinture de son pantalon, c'était à lui de tout contrôler, de mener la danse, et il le ferait. Il s'attaqua au short de la jeune femme qui tomba au sol en un rien de temps, puis sa culotte fit de même.

Etrangement, elle se sentait bien ainsi. Entre les mains d'un macho séducteur tel que Malefoy, elle se sentait la plus désirable possible. Plus que jamais elle se sentait femme, et ça lui plaisait.

Malefoy continuait de la caresser, sa main glissa vers son intimité. Il la pénétra d'un doigt, puis de deux, multipliant les va-et-vient qui commençaient à faire gémir de plaisir la jeune femme.

Il souleva Hermione jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea dessus, il se plaça à califourchon sur elle, enleva sa ceinture et déboutonna son jean. De là où il était, Hermione était la sensualité incarnée. Tout en elle était parfait, ses cheveux, sa peau, tout. Il fini d'enlever son jean, puis son caleçon et s'allongea sur elle. Ses mains brûlantes ne se lassaient pas de sa peau fraiche et douce, approchant sa tête du cou de son amant, Hermione mordilla sa mâchoire, son cou. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Enfin il la pénétra, mêlant fougue et douceur, Hermione bascula la tête en arrière en soupirant de plaisir. Leurs deux corps ne faisaient alors plus qu'un. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement, vibrant à l'unisson au rythme des hanches du joueur anglais. Elle tenta en vain de le faire basculer pour se placer sur lui, mais il la maintint sur le dos. Ils n'échangeaient rien, aucune parole, aucun regard, c'était purement bestial et physique. Ils ne pensaient qu'à l'instant présent, au plaisir de leurs corps l'un dans l'autre. D'un coup, la Lionne se crispa entièrement, tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent en une fraction de seconde. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Malefoy qui émit un grognement de satisfaction tandis que lui aussi attint l'orgasme. La respiration encore coupée, Hermione ne bougea pas quand le blond s'étendit à côté d'elle. Il remarqua son air surpris mais ne dit rien, il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Hermione, et cela ne manqua pas de lui procurer un sentiment de satisfaction supplémentaire.

Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer à elle-même, Hermione n'avait jamais eu de relation aussi puissante et aussi jouissive que ce soir là. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable bien sûr. Mais elle avait aussi l'irrésistible envie de recommencer cette soirée, de sentir à nouveau le poids de l'attrapeur sur elle, de sentir sa force et sa virilité. Rien que d'y penser elle en avait des frissons. Sans un regard vers lui, elle se retourna et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Malefoy fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Allongé sur le ventre, il avait placé sa main dans le creux des hanches d'Hermione, toujours endormie dos à lui. Rapidement il ôta sa main, pestant contre lui-même de l'avoir placée là. Le sexe avec Granger avait été particulièrement bon, mais ce serait tout pour lui. Ca ne signifiait rien. Pour ne pas la réveiller il se rhabilla sans un bruit et quitta la chambre.

A peine eût-il fermé la porte de la chambre, Hermione se réveilla, regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Elle devait avoir rêvé, sans doute était-ce un fantasme qu'elle avait réalisé en rêve pendant cette nuit. Mais son odeur était bien là. Elle s'assit dans son lit et vit ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Alors c'était bien réel. Elle, Hermione Granger, avait couché avec Drago Malefoy. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même.

En réfléchissant elle trouva agréable que Malefoy soit parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille, évitant ainsi un moment terriblement gênant pour eux deux. Qu'allait-elle faire avec John ? Rompre ? Ne rien dire et continuer comme si de rien n'était ? Car après tout ce n'était rien, une aventure certes, mais qui ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et à vrai dire elle s'en fichait pour l'instant. Elle se prépara simplement pour une nouvelle journée, qui s'annonçait plus difficile que les précédentes étant donné que désormais, Malefoy avait un excellent moyen de faire pression sur elle et de lui rendre la vie impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

La semaine qui suivi la première victoire de l'équipe nationale Anglaise ne fut pas de tout repos. Les journalistes s'emparaient des joueurs sélectionnés et les harcelaient de questions et de photos. Hermione avait tenté de sortir faire une promenade mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Rita Skeeter qui, plus que les autres, épiait ses moindres faits et gestes. Le second match arriva vite. L'Angleterre devrait affronter le Canada dans la journée. Le match était prévu pour 16 heures mais au moment de quitter l'hôtel, impossible de trouver la Médicomage anglaise. Richard ordonna à ses joueurs de fouiller l'étage et de trouver la jeune femme. Matt et Duncan allèrent au salon, Charles, Peter et Kevin dans le hall de l'hôtel. Et Malefoy suivit Erwan vers sa chambre.

Ils frappèrent, pas de réponse. Ils frappèrent à nouveau, sans résultat. Agacé, Malefoy ouvrit la porte.

« Tu me fatigues avec tes manières, mec. » Il entra dans la pièce appela une fois. Erwan l'arrêta d'un geste, lui faisant signe d'écouter. Ils entendirent le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau dans la salle de bains, puis le bruit s'arrêta. Erwan, Malefoy sur ses talons, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains.

Hermione sursauta en poussant un petit cri aigu, s'enroulant vivement dans sa serviette de bain. Erwan, visiblement gêné, referma la porte, laissant néanmoins un petit espace ouvert pour pouvoir lui parler. Malefoy, lui, était très amusé de la scène.

« Hermione magne-toi, on te cherche partout depuis presque 10 minutes. » dit-Erwan sans oser regarder l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Mais le match est à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ben à 16 heures. »

« Ah merde, mais c'est pas le soir d'habitude vos matchs ? » dit-elle en se précipitant.

« Et bien ça dépend. »

« Bon ok je me dépêche, allez m'attendre en bas vous deux. » finit-elle par dire.

Erwan acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce. Malefoy, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, ouvrit grand la porte de la salle de bain, découvrant une Hermione en sous vêtements de dentelle violette, en train de démêler ses cheveux mouillés.

« Ça va Granger, fais pas ta sainte ni-touche. Et puis c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue nue. » fit-il en levant un sourcil.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, encouragé par un charmant « Dégage Malefoy » lancé depuis la salle de bains en même temps qu'une serviette qui lui arriva en plein visage.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous au stade déjà plein de supporters. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas pu faire le déplacement cette fois là, car ils avaient tous deux beaucoup de travail.

Pendant plus d'une heure de jeu, les deux équipes s'affrontèrent avec violence. Les Canadiens jouaient très « physique » et Richard avait conseillé à ses joueurs de faire de même. Les coups pleuvaient et plusieurs fois Hermione avait été sollicitée pour des blessures mineures. Jusqu'au moment où Peter, l'un des poursuiveurs, reçut un Cognard en plein visage. Le stade entier avait été pris d'un haut le cœur en le voyant tomber, la face ensanglantée. Au sol, Peter ne bougeait pas. Le sang de la Médicomage ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'élança sur le terrain en direction du blessé, craignant le pire.

« Peter, Peter tu m'entends ? » dit-elle une fois près de lui. Elle appela un brancard ensorcelé et plaça le joueur dessus. Elle reposa sa question en prenant les mains du joueur dans les siennes, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle examina la blessure. Peter avait été touché à la mâchoire, l'os était brisé et la blessure ruisselait de sang.

Elle se dirigea, suivie du brancard, vers la tribune réservée à l'équipe, son regard inquiet fit comprendre à Richard que la blessure était grave. Il ne fit rien paraître pour ne pas alarmer ses joueurs, les encourageant à continuer le match.

Une fois au calme du vestiaire, Hermione utilisa un premier sort afin de nettoyer la plaie, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Elle formula donc des sorts complexes qui accélérèrent la coagulation du sang, refermant ainsi la plaie. Elle nettoya le visage du poursuiveur une seconde fois et l'examina à nouveau. Il respirait très faiblement et n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. La jeune femme sortit alors expliquer la situation à Richard.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang Richard. Sa mâchoire est cassée et il n'existe que des potions pour ressouder les os, j'ai besoin qu'il soit conscient pour lui administrer le traitement. » lui dit-elle, en regardant le terrain, décelant les regards inquiets lancés par les joueurs dans leur direction.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » demanda Richard.

« Oui, il est robuste, il s'en remettra. Il y a un risque vraiment minime … »

« Lequel ? » la coupa le sélectionneur.

« Eh bien, » elle s'éclaircit la gorge « il existe un risque minime que l'os de la mâchoire ait atteint et endommagé le cerveau. Dans ce cas, il n'y aurait malheureusement pas grand-chose à faire. » fit-elle en baissant le nez.

« Retourne auprès de lui, et tiens moi au courant. Fais au mieux. » dit il en lui frottant doucement le dos pour l'encourager.

Lui-même était bouleversé, Hermione l'avait senti dans le ton de sa voix. Mais le plus important était que les garçons finissent le match, il ne devait pas les inquiéter. Sur le terrain, les Anglais étant en sous-nombre, les Canadiens prirent de l'avance et menaient désormais 129 à 88.

Dans le vestiaire, rien n'avait bougé et Peter n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Hermione tenta quand même de lui donner la potion. Elle versa un peu de la préparation dans la bouche du joueur et la maintint fermée, guettant une quelconque réaction. Peter déglutit, toussa et enfin ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce truc. » fit il d'une voix à peine audible.

Hermione rit de soulagement. Encore très faible, Peter s'assit sur le brancard et reçut alors tous les traitements nécessaires à son rétablissement. Il demanda à rejoindre le banc de touche. Hermione accepta en lui faisant promettre qu'il ne retournerait pas sur le terrain, du moins pas ce soir, son état nécessitait du repos.

Quand Peter vint s'asseoir à côté de Richard, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il leva le pouce en direction de ses coéquipiers. Son geste fut suivit par les applaudissements de la foule, heureuse que le poursuiveur soit tiré d'affaire.

Richard s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Ça va Peter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça va, je lui ai interdit le terrain pour ce soir, peut-être même plus, cela dépendra de l'évolution de son état. » répondit la Médicomage.

« Quoi ? Mais on a besoin de lui. » fit Richard

« Il n'y a pas à discuter, c'est sa santé avant tout, je refuse qu'il pose un pied sur le terrain ce soir. » s'opposa Hermione.

« Bon très bien. » se renfrogna-t-il. Puis avec un sourire malicieux vers Hermione, « Oh ça va je te fais marcher. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais l'envoyer au casse-pipe vu l'état dans lequel il est ? »

Hermione sourit, il était tiré d'affaire. Soudain une clameur retentit dans le stade, Malefoy brandissait fièrement le Vif d'Or, permettant ainsi la victoire de l'Angleterre 157 à 138. A peine la fin du match avait-elle été annoncée que les joueurs se précipitèrent vers Peter, le prenant dans les bras, le soulevant. Un peu à l'écart de la scène, Hermione souriait, elle pouvait être fière d'elle, ce match n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Les joueurs se rendirent au vestiaire dans leur habituelle bonne humeur. En passant devant Hermione, chacun félicita la Médicomage pour ses prouesses de la journée. Fermant la marche, Malefoy plaça sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bon travail Granger. » dit-il doucement avant de rejoindre les autres.

Hermione resta longtemps abasourdie par cette bienveillance soudaine. Heureusement Richard arriva, la tirant de son immobilité. Ils discutèrent ensemble du match, et surtout de l'état de Peter avant d'être rejoints par les joueurs. Ils regagnèrent ensemble l'hôtel, firent, comme la semaine précédente, la fête jusque tard dans la nuit. Cette fois-ci, elle se passa sans encombre entre Malefoy et la jeune femme. Erwan la raccompagna à sa chambre en chantant et en la faisant tourner comme une petite fille. Ils se dirent bonsoir et Hermione gagna son lit.

Elle aimait tout ici, elle aimait la joie de vivre simple des membres de l'équipe. Elle aimait cette bonne humeur permanente et en toute circonstance, elle qui avait toujours été si grave. Elle aimait la fantaisie de Charles et de Duncan, les chansons de Kevin, la présence rassurante de Richard. Et l'esprit d'équipe, les liens forts qui les liaient tous comme une famille. Elle était heureuse d'être ici. Et dire qu'elle avait failli refuser l'offre du sélectionneur, et rater tout ça. Elle se remémora ses années à Poudlard, avant la guerre, la même joie régnait dans les couloirs. Oui, c'était comme si elle avait oublié la guerre. La peur, les cris, tout ça n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Sur ce, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par les cris de la petite chouette brune de Ginny. Intriguée, elle déplia la lettre portée par l'animal. Elle contenait une page de journal ainsi qu'un mot de sa meilleure amie.

_Alors comme ça tu fais des ravages sans en parler à sa meilleure copine ?_

_Ginny_

Elle ne comprit le sens du message qu'après avoir déplié la page de journal. On y voyait une photo en plein centre, sur laquelle on devinait Hermione cachée par l'attrapeur Drago Malefoy tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front. La photo avait été prise la veille à leur insu. Hermione fulminait de rage en lisant le gros titre :

_**Miss Granger prend soin de nos joueurs.**_

Elle parcouru l'article à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_Là-dessus aucun doute à avoir certes. Hermioine Granger, la Médicomage de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, a déjà fait ses preuves à maintes reprises. Mais comme toutes les sorcières et les sorciers, Miss Granger a aussi une face cachée. La photo parle d'elle-même. Derrière sa blouse impeccable et son attitude irréprochable, Miss Granger est une femme fatale qui a su séduire Drago Malefoy, s'attirant toutes les jalousies de la part des jeunes Anglaises folles du bel attrapeur. En effet nous les avons surpris hier soir à la suite du match qui opposait l'Angleterre au Canada. Match remporté d'ailleurs par notre équipe._

_Alors véritable romance, ou simple désir de pouvoir ? Dans tous les cas cette affaire est à suivre de près._

_C'était Rita Skeeter dans Potins Sorciers._

Elle enfila un peignoir et fonça vers la chambre de Malefoy, l'article serré dans sa main droite. Dans le couloir, elle aperçu Matt et Kevin qui discutaient. Ils devaient être au courant puisqu'en voyant la jeune fille passer sans un mot, ils chuchotèrent « Ça va chauffer. » avant de glousser.

Elle poussa la porte, faisant sursauter l'attrapeur, assis dans son lit.

« Tu as lu les journaux ? »

« Pardon ? » dit le jeune blond d'une voix endormie en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Les journaux Malefoy ! Est-ce que tu as lu ce que cette vipère dit sur moi ? » cria-t-elle en jetant l'article sur les genoux de son interlocuteur.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si grave ? » demanda Malefoy en attrapant le papier.

Il lut l'article plusieurs fois, sans prononcer un mot. Hermione patientait, les bras croisés. Enfin il regarda Hermione dans les yeux, posa le papier là où elle l'avait posé précédemment et croisa les mains derrière sa tête en s'allongeant, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

« Eh bien je trouve cet article assez flatteur pour toi Granger. Moi je passe pour un imbécile mais toi. »

« Ca ne m'amuse pas du tout Malefoy, je te signale que j'ai un copain. C'est grave ce que tu as fait. » fit-elle hors d'elle.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Je ne peux quand même pas surveiller tous les journalistes 24 heures sur 24 pour l'image de Mademoiselle. Oui je connais ton copain, c'est un abruti d'ailleurs. Il ne te fait pas confiance et ça t'énerve toi-même, rends-toi à l'évidence. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça de … Attends, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda la jeune femme, intriguée.

« Il m'a interviewé un jour pour le Chicaneur, et je l'ai entendu parler avec son collègue. » répondit Malefoy tout naturellement.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » protesta Hermione, avant de récupérer l'article et de quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, les joues enflammées.

« Je t'ai rendu service en quelque sorte. » cria Malefoy de sa chambre.

A son passage, Matt et Kevin se planquèrent dans leur chambre. Hermione, en fureur, entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

A l'intérieur, une silhouette se tourna vers elle.

« Alors je te manque c'est ça ? » demanda John.

Il tenait le Chicaneur, ouvert à la bonne page.

« John c'est pas le moment, comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? » soupira Hermione.

« Bien sûr que si c'est le moment, Hermione tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? J'accepte que tu partes à des milliers de kilomètres de moi pour ton boulot et toi tu batifoles avec ce Malefoy ! » s'énerva le journaliste.

« Déjà, tu n'avais pas à me donner quelque accord que ce soit, je ne t'appartiens pas. Accepter ce job a été ma décision, c'est clair ? Ensuite si tu étais un minimum intelligent, tu te rendrais compte qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. C'est Skeeter qui raconte n'importe quoi. Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle ferait des trucs pareils. » se fâcha Hermione.

« Rita n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est toi Hermione, c'est ce que tu fais. Tu ne te rends pas compte ? » demanda-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

« Mais je ne fais rien ! » répondit la jeune femme agacée.

« On peut pas continuer comme ça Hermione. C'est finit nous deux. Je ne peux pas supporter pareille humiliation. Je ne veux plus te voir. » affirma John en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Très bien, si tu crois à ces bêtises, fais comme tu le sens. » dit Hermione, désinvolte.

« Très bien. » entendit-elle tandis que John transplanait.

Une fois seule, Hermione respira un grand coup. Elle savait que John souffrait par sa faute et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait encore plus de ne rien ressentir. Une rupture, ça devrait faire mal des deux côtés, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Au contraire elle ressentait presque du soulagement. Elle tourna et retourna ses pensées dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que la petite chouette de Ginny, toujours perchée sur la chaise du bureau, montre des signes d'impatience en claquant du bec.

Elle s'assit au bureau et répondu à Ginny, lui expliquant tout, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle lui raconta aussi sa dispute avec John et leur rupture. Elle rassura son amie en lui disant qu'elle allait bien malgré tout, parce qu'elle savait que la jeune rousse allait sûrement en faire toute une histoire. Elle sourit en écrivant. Ginny lui manquait énormément, mais elle ne pouvait quitter Canberra, même pour une visite. Hermione acheva sa lettre et la confia à la chouette qui s'envola par la fenêtre.

* * *

Alors ça vous plait ? Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre. Enfin Hermione et John, c'est fini. Place à Drago ^^.

Bonne lecture.


	12. Chapter 12

Le temps que la Médicomage anglaise se prépare et prenne son petit déjeuner, la réponse de Ginny l'attendait déjà dans sa chambre.

_Hermione,_

_Oh, je suis désolée pour toi et John, vous étiez bien ensemble._

_J'aurais juste une question. Réponds franchement Mione. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Drago et toi ?_

La voilà, la question qu'elle redoutait. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre en fait. Mais elle se demanda si elle était en mesure de répondre à cette question. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien entre eux, enfin cela dépendait de ce qu'on appelle rien. Leur relation s'était améliorée certes, mais elle ne dépassait pas la simple courtoisie. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attrapa sa plume et un parchemin vierge et se mit à écrire.

_Ginny,_

_Entre Malefoy et moi, il n'y a rien. C'est juste que. En fait on a couché ensemble. Mais c'était un soir et on avait bu, ça voulait rien dire. En temps normal on arrive juste à ne pas s'entretuer._

Cette fois non plus, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Et déjà la petite chouette brune jetait une lettre sur le livre ouvert qu'Hermione avait commencé à lire. Fébrile, la jeune femme la déplia.

_Comment ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? Mais là ça va pas Hermione. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait à John. Tu le lui as dit au moins ? Dis-moi que tu le lui as avoué. Le pauvre John, tu lui dois au moins la vérité, par respect pour lui Mione._

_Enfin je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça. Et toi qui me disais que tu ne le supportais pas. Comme quoi il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Mais je ne veux pas dire par là que ce que tu as fait est bien ! Au contraire, je ne te savais pas capable de ça._

_Je suis impatiente de te voir enfin, que tu puisses m'expliquer tout ça._

Cette lettre fit éprouver un profond remord à la Médicomage, d'un coup son cœur se serra. C'était comme si elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait une fois que sa meilleure amie le lui avait reproché. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Erwan.

« Hermione, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en entrant.

« Oui oui ça va. » répondit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit d'Hermione, Erwan avait visiblement envie de discuter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ne fais pas l'idiot, tout le monde est au courant. »

« C'est vrai. Tu sais c'est que des conneries ce qu'elle raconte cette femme. On le sait tous, t'en fais pas. » dit-il en passant une main rassurante dans son dos.

« Mon copain est venu tout à l'heure, on s'est disputé et il m'a quittée. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible Erwan. » confessa-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est faux. Pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles ? » assura Erwan.

« Parce que, je suis un monstre. Sans cœur. Je suis là à faire n'importe quoi et je fais souffrir des gens. » hoqueta la jeune femme.

« Bon, tu as fait souffrir une seule personne : ton ex. Mais tu sais s'il n'a pas voulu te croire, et s'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que cette photo ne montre rien du tout, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. Enfin on se comporte tous comme ça avec toi. Parce que tu fais partie de l'équipe désormais, t'es dans la famille. Ton ex a réagi comme un idiot. » la rassura le métis.

« Je… je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à le retenir. Erwan je ne sais pas pourquoi ces derniers temps je n'ai vraiment pas été cool avec lui. C'est pour ça que je comprends sa réaction. » dit-elle.

« Tu sais Hermione, les sentiments ça va et ça vient. C'était peut être de le moment que votre histoire se termine, qui sait ? Mais ne t'en veux pas personnellement, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je te l'assure. » dit il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il avait raison, dans un sens, mais il ne savait pas toute l'histoire. Elle le remercia et il lui promit de veiller à ce que Rita Skeeter ne s'approche plus d'elle avant de la trainer au stade afin de lui changer les idées. Les Anglais avaient le terrain à leur disposition toute la fin de la matinée pour s'entrainer. Erwan fila aux vestiaires, laissant Hermione qui chercha Richard des yeux.

« Alors là non, je ne suis pas d'accord. » cria-t-elle d'une manière autoritaire en direction des vestiaires.

Peter, en tenue de Quidditch et son balai à la main, sortait des vestiaires accompagné par Richard qui le tenait par les épaules.

« Il devrait se reposer, sa place n'est pas sur le terrain. » dit-elle.

Elle dégagea Richard de son patient et attrapa la main de Peter en tentant de le ramener au vestiaire. Richard se mit à rire, suivit de près par toute l'équipe.

« Ca va Hermione, il va bien. Regarde-le, il a juste envie de s'entrainer avec les autres. » tenta Richard.

« Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte du choc qu'il a prit hier ? Il n'est même pas resté immobile 24 heures et vous voulez lui faire reprendre l'entrainement ? C'est de la folie ! N'est-ce pas Peter ? Dis-leur que ça ne serait pas raisonnable. » fit-elle avec un regard plein d'espoir vers le joueur.

« Euh… » le regard de Peter alla de la Médicomage à son entraineur. « Tu es un très bon médecin, grâce à toi je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. » il la prit dans ses bras avec un sourire malicieux. « Merci beaucoup. » avant de filer vers le terrain.

Hermione, entrant dans son jeu, fit une moue boudeuse.

« C'est ça, crève sur le terrain Peter. » lui cria-t-elle en riant, puis elle se tourna vers Richard, croisa ses bras et lança un regard noir.

Le sélectionneur sourit et se sauva, décrivant un large cercle autour d'elle pour l'éviter.

« Oui tu fais bien d'avoir peur, Richard. Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout. Je vous déteste tous les sportifs, jamais raisonnables quand il le faut. » fit-elle en levant le poing.

« Arrête ton cinéma Hermione et viens. » lui dit Richard en riant.

* * *

Avec le temps, Hermione se sentit mieux. Elle s'était longuement expliquée avec Ginny par de nombreuses lettres et la jeune rousse avait fini par comprendre les réactions d'Hermione. Elle en fut d'ailleurs soulagée car l'avis de sa meilleure amie comptait plus que n'importe quel autre.

L'Angleterre remporta son match contre l'Allemagne, mais essuya une défaite face à la Transylvanie. Cependant cette défaite ne suffit pas à faire perdre à l'Angleterre la première place de leur groupe, et leur qualification pour la suite. Les joueurs disposaient alors d'une semaine de libre afin de se préparer à la seconde phase du Championnat.

* * *

Malefoy était confortablement installé dans le salon commun à l'étage. Seul, il lisait tranquillement un livre quand il entendit un frémissement provenant de la cheminée. Il referma son livre et regarda fixement les braises. Soudain un visage paru émerger de l'âtre, l'attrapeur eût un mouvement de recul dans son siège.

« Drago ? Chéri ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda une voix féminine.

« Mère ? » fit Malefoy en croyant reconnaitre la voix.

« Oui c'est moi Drago. Es-tu seul ? » répondit Narcissa Malefoy.

« Je suis seul oui. » assura le jeune blond après avoir parcouru la pièce des yeux.

« Ecoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire mon chéri. C'est très important. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Ton… ton père s'est évadé d'Azkaban. » annonça la mère de Drago.

« Comment ? Vous en êtes sûre ? Qui d'autre est au courant ? » fit-il, inquiet.

« Pour l'instant personne, je viens à peine de recevoir le directeur d'Azkaban au Manoir. J'ai peur chéri. » dit-elle.

« Mère ne vous en faites pas. Je ne peux pas rentrer pour le moment, mais je vous envoie une personne de confiance pour vous protéger au Manoir. Evitez de sortir, restez à la maison et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me charge de tout. Ils le retrouveront vite. Et surtout personne d'autre que nous ne doit être au courant. Ce serait invivable pour nous deux. » la pria-t-il.

« Bien, je … fais attention à toi d'accord. Je vais devoir te laisser. Fais particulièrement attention à toi. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir mère. » dit le jeune Malefoy en plongeant la tête dans ses mains.

L'arrestation de son père trois ans auparavant avait été un soulagement infini pour lui et sa mère. Libérés de sa crainte et de ses violences, la mère et le fils avaient pu couler des jours paisibles depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais voilà que le bonheur prenait fin. Lucius Malefoy échappé d'Azkaban, Drago savait que sa mère et lui étaient en danger.

Avant tout il pensait à protéger sa mère. Il attrapa en vitesse une plume et un parchemin qui trainaient sur la table basse et rédigea une lettre à un de ses gardes du corps, le plus efficace et le plus apte à protéger sa mère. Il lui ordonna de se rendre au Manoir Malefoy et de ne le quitter que lorsque Lucius serait reconduit à la prison d'Azkaban.

Ensuite, il devait se charger des médias. Si jamais l'information se répandait, il serait harcelé de journalistes. De plus il ne voulait pas s'afficher comme le pauvre sorcier poursuivit par son père. Il était capable de se défendre seul, il n'avait pas besoin de passer pour un martyr. Il rédigea donc une seconde lettre qu'il adressa au directeur d'Azkaban. Il le pria de ne pas révéler au monde sorcier l'identité du prisonnier évadé pour des raisons de sécurité. Il écrivit aussi qu'il se tenait à sa disposition si le directeur avait des questions à lui poser. Il plia les deux lettres, siffla pour appeler son hibou grand-duc et lui confia les deux lettres. L'oiseau prit son envol dans le ciel gris qui surplombait la ville.

Pendant ce temps, la voix du directeur de l'hôtel résonnait dans toutes les chambres.

« Messieurs dames ici Karl Greenlaw le directeur de cet établissement. Un passage de Mages Noirs à proximité de l'hôtel a été aperçut. Je vous prierais donc de bien vouloir vous rendre tous dans une salle de réunion qui se situe au bout du couloir de chaque étage. Veuillez ne pas paniquer, ne pas transplaner. Une équipe d'Aurors devrait venir vous chercher à votre étage. Ne quittez pas les salles tant que les Aurors ne vous en donneront pas l'autorisation. Je répète, tout le monde dans les salles de réunion. »

Surprise par l'annonce, toute l'équipe anglaise se retrouva dans la salle de réunion. On vérifia que tout le monde était présent dans le brouhaha général. On entendait des cris de panique, des bruits de pas qui couraient à l'étage et, dehors, les cris des passants. Le ciel s'était assombrit si bien qu'on pouvait se croire en pleine nuit.

« Où est Drago ? » demanda alors Richard.

Tous se regardèrent, perplexes. Hermione, qui était alors la plus proche de la porte, empoigna sa baguette et sortit.

« Je vais le chercher. » annonça-t-elle.

« Non Hermione c'est trop dangereux. » s'opposa Erwan en la retenant par le bras.

« Erwan, vous ne devez pas être blessés, vous avez encore une Coupe du Monde à jouer. Moi je ne crains rien. J'y vais. » le rassura Hermione.

Elle avait raison, ils devaient rester à l'abri plutôt que de risquer d'être blessés. Il la lâcha et elle partir en courant le long du couloir. A peine fut-elle passée devant la porte de la salle commune que Malefoy en sortit. Intrigué par le bruit ambiant, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Duncan qui était juste en face.

« Duncan ? » appela-t-il.

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il alla vers la salle de réunion. Quand il en ouvrit la porte, un soupir de soulagement parcouru la salle. Malefoy entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Quand les autres virent qu'il était seul, le soulagement laissa de nouveau place à l'angoisse.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une attaque de Mages Noirs Drago, Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? Elle est partie te chercher il y a deux minutes. » demanda Kevin.

Soudain, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Un éclair passa dans les yeux du blond.

« Merde. » laissa-t-il échapper avant de quitter la pièce en courant vers sa chambre.

Il entra dans sa chambre en trombe. A l'intérieur, Hermione se tenait contre un des murs de la pièce et luttaient contre deux Mages Noirs, vêtus de même manière que les Mangemorts d'autrefois. Drago attrapa sa baguette et prit les ennemis à revers. Surpris, les deux Mages se retournèrent vers lui. Le combat reprit de plus belle. Les Stupéfix, les Sectusempra traversaient la pièce, renversant tout sur leur passage.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de lutte. Ils réussirent à mettre les Mages Noirs en fuite. Drago put enfin regarder autour de lui. La large fenêtre était brisée et les morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol de la pièce. Tous les meubles étaient reversés et dispersés dans la chambre.

Hermione, à bout de forces, lâcha sa baguette qui atteint le sol avec un bruit mat. D'épuisement, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et ses épaules s'agitèrent dans des soubresauts presque imperceptibles, elle pleurait. Le jeune attrapeur s'approcha et s'accroupit en face d'elle.

« Ca recommence. Ils… ils sont revenus. Pourquoi ? Ils ne nous laisseront donc jamais tranquilles. » sanglota-t-elle.

Malefoy la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il se sentit coupable car elle avait revécu ça, le traumatisme de l'époque de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, à cause de lui.

« Ca va … c'est fini. » comme elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, il saisit son visage entre ses mains pour lui faire lever le regard. « Hermione regarde-moi. Ils sont partis. C'est fini. Je te le promets. » dit-il avec toute l'assurance qu'il put trouver en lui.

La jeune femme renifla bruyamment avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du blond. Derrière eux, les Aurors accompagnés de toute l'équipe Anglaise arrivèrent dans la chambre avec des airs affolés. Malefoy aida Hermione à se relever et la confia à Erwan avant de se tourner vers les Aurors pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dehors, les nuages s'étaient dissipés et le soleil perçait le ciel, baignant la chambre de l'attrapeur de lumière, montrant ainsi l'étendue des dégâts.

* * *

Hihihi, encore un moment de rapprochement pour notre couple préféré.

Mais quand est-ce qu'ils seront enfin ensemble ces deux là ?

Je fais durer le suspense, sadique que je suis [Gnégné]

A plus les petits lecteurs.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain de l'attaque, fut chargé pour l'équipe Anglaise, personne ne se rendit à l'entrainement. Tous furent interrogés par les Aurors qui avaient intervenu. Ils expliquèrent les détails de l'attaque, la position de chacun à ce moment là, et répondirent à toutes leurs questions.

La chambre de l'attrapeur avait été inspectée puis remise en ordre, il ne manquait rien de ses affaires personnelles. Mais Malefoy se fichait éperdument de ses affaires personnelles. Hermione était encore sous le choc. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Erwan qui était parvenu à lui remonter le moral. Secrètement, le jeune blond jalousa un peu son ami. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire la même chose avec elle ? Pourquoi était-ce à lui de la consoler alors que c'était Drago qui l'avait sauvée ?

Il ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que sa colère n'avait pas de sens. Il devenait idiot. Il voulut sortir, se changer les idées, ne pas la voir ainsi dans les bras du métis. Pourquoi diable cela le touchait-il à ce point ? Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Jamais ça n'était arrivé à un Malefoy, il ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Il était plus fort que ça.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, on lui barra la sortie, on lui dit que c'était trop dangereux et qu'il fallait qu'il reste à l'abri dans l'hôtel. Il repoussa les gêneurs d'un coup d'épaule et se précipita dehors.

Il pleuvait, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il avait toujours aimé la pluie, parce qu'après son passage la lumière du ciel était magnifique, et que tout paraissait plus clair.

Il marcha longtemps au hasard des rues de la capitale australienne. Les crieurs de journaux annonçaient tous les mêmes gros titres : On avait attaqué l'hôtel de la Coupe du Monde. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il n'entendit plus ces cris qu'il réalisa qu'il avait quitté le quartier sorcier de la ville. Les Moldus. Il les détestait et pourtant il n'avait jamais fréquenté un Moldu. Peut lui importait ce jour là, il continua à marcher en observant le monde autour de lui.

Les Moldus étaient bizarres. Ils parlaient de choses bizarres, parfois seuls mais toujours en mettant leur main près de leur oreille. Les femmes le regardaient beaucoup, chuchotant entre elles avant de glousser, il n'aimait pas ce genre de femmes. Dans la plupart des cas il leur lançait un regard noir, qui leur demandait clairement de lui ficher la paix, autrement il se contentait de les ignorer.

L'escapade de Malefoy dura plusieurs heures. Pendant ce temps, les Aurors avaient finit leur travail au Millénium. La journée se termina comme elle avait commencé, les esprits brouillés et toujours les mêmes questions sur toutes les lèvres, exceptées sur celles de l'attrapeur blond :

Qui ? Et pourquoi ?

* * *

Il était plus de minuit quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Drago Malefoy. Allongé sur le dos, les mains placées derrière sa tête, il ne dormait pas. Au lieu de ça il fixait le plafond de la chambre.

« Ouai. » dit-il à haute voix pour se faire entendre de derrière la porte.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, et Drago entendit des bruits de pas légers et timides.

Hermione le trouva là, éclairé par le rayon de lune qui perçait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Le drap lui arrivait à la taille, découvrant son torse finement dessiné. Elle resta plantée là à le regarder un moment avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers elle.

« Ah Granger ? » fit-il en se redressant sur ses coudes dans un mouvement souple avant d'ajouter « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Hermione ne bougea pas, elle voulu parler mais aucun son ne passa la barrière que formaient ses lèvres roses. Elle porta la main devant sa bouche. Ainsi, elle était belle. Pourquoi la trouvait-il aussi belle ? Et pourquoi la lune faisait danser des reflets dans ses cheveux bruns ? Pourquoi portait-elle un short qui laissait à l'air libre ses longues jambes fines ? Il aurait voulu lui poser ces questions mais il aurait eu l'air idiot. Drago n'aimait pas avoir l'air idiot. Il s'assit sur son lit, tentant de se donner une contenance.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

La petite brune hocha la tête. Recroquevillée ainsi sur elle-même, comme par pudeur, elle paraissait si fragile. Ils restèrent longtemps à se dévisager, puis Hermione tourna les talons avant de se raviser. Elle se retourna vers Malefoy.

« Est-ce que je peux rester dormir avec toi ? » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il la regarda d'un air vide, comme s'il était devenu complètement idiot en une seule seconde.

« Eh bien euh … oui b … bien sûr. » bafouilla-t-il.

Timidement, Hermione fit le tour du lit. Malefoy se déplaça sur sa gauche pour lui faire de la place. Elle se glissa sous la couverture légère et se mit dans la même position que Drago quand elle était entrée, il fit de même. Un silence s'installa alors que les deux fixaient le plafond.

« A vrai dire j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent. » dit Hermione comme si elle parlait à un vieil ami.

« T'en fais pas, ils ne reviendront pas. » répondit le blond.

Il mentait, il était désolé de mentir mais à quoi bon ? Il préférait la rassurer plutôt que de lui étaler sa vie, même s'il l'avait déjà fait. Et puis elle avait l'air si bouleversée la veille...

« Tu sais Granger, je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Hier tu t'es bien défendu contre eux, tu leur as lancé des sacrés sorts, je suis sûr qu'ils ont encore mal aujourd'hui. » elle rit, son sourire laissait apparaître de belles dents blanches. « Tu es forte Granger mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, et prit un moment avant de répondre.

« Hier tu m'as appelée Hermione. »

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il les yeux toujours au plafond.

« Tu peux continuer si tu veux. »

Il se retourna pour la dévisager. Ses yeux bleus gris détaillaient chaque parcelle de son visage. Elle était parfaite, et elle était dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce tu regardes ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Rien. » tenta Drago sans la quitter des yeux. « Tu es juste irrésistible ce soir. » dit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin. Elle rit.

L'humour, c'était sa seule façon de sortir digne de cette nuit avec Granger. Lui faire croire qu'il se fichait d'elle, ne pas passer pour un imbécile, et en plus l'embêter. Il y trouvait parfaitement son compte.

« Tente quelque chose Drago Malefoy et je te tue. » dit-elle en le frappant doucement à l'épaule.

« Ah oui ? » fit-il d'un air de défi.

Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, il se plaça à califourchon sur elle, s'emprisonnant sous son poids. Il lui chatouilla les côtes, elle riait de son rire cristallin. Elle le frappait gentiment, tentait de le repousser, le suppliait d'arrêter, lui continuait et commença à rire avec la jolie brune. D'un mouvement habile, elle parvint à renverser la situation et à se placer au-dessus du jeune homme. Elle attrapa ses poignets de ses mains et les plaqua sur le matelas, à côté de la tête de Malefoy.

« Reste, d'ici j'ai une super vue. » dit-il avec un regard vers le décolleté qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Hermione le lâcha en le traitant de pervers, il rit doucement. Elle se recoucha, s'enroula dans la fine couette, se tourna vers lui et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy, qui s'était tourné vers elle, lui dit :

« Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait attaquer par ma faute. Si j'avais entendu l'annonce tu n'aurais pas dû aller me chercher. Je suis vraim… »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Hermione avait tendu sa main vers lui et l'avait placée sur le cou du joueur anglais. Maintenant elle lui caressait doucement la nuque. Ce geste déclencha chez lui des frissons qui parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du contact de ses ongles longs sur sa peau.

« Si tu continues encore cinq minutes je ronronne. » dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Sans ouvrir les siens, elle hocha la tête.

« Et si tu ne me fais pas ça tous les jours je vais être en manque. » ajouta-t-il.

« Dans ce cas j'arrête. » fit-elle en retirant sa main avec un sourire joueur.

Drago grogna avant de se replacer au-dessus d'elle et de recommencer ses chatouilles. Elle rit de plus belle quand il accompagna ses chatouilles de rapides baisers dans son cou. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, plongeant son regard pénétrant dans celui de la brune qui reprenait son souffle.

Il resta longtemps immobile au-dessus d'elle, à sentir sa poitrine se soulever contre son propre torse, et son odeur enivrante. Il voulait l'embrasser, maintenant, tout de suite, il en avait besoin. Il approcha ses lèvres doucement, par plusieurs à-coups maladroits, cherchant la bouche délicate d'Hermione. Il caressa son nez avec le sien. Hermione posa sa main sur la nuque du blond et le tira doucement vers elle, jusqu'à l'embrasser. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa bouche, mordilla sa lèvre supérieure. Leurs langues se caressaient, se mouvaient ensemble, accélérant leur respiration.

Drago quitta les lèvres de sa maîtresse pour descendre dans son cou, suçotant sa peau, la mordillant. Hermione soupirait de plaisir, ses mains douces parcouraient le torse de l'attrapeur. Elle le fit rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver sur lui. Les mains de Drago caressèrent son dos, passèrent sous son T-shirt qu'il lui enleva. Le T-shirt libéra deux seins ronds et fermes. Malefoy les caressa de ses mains, les massa sans cesser de déposer de petits baisers sur sa peau.

Hermione pouvait sentir sous elle la verge de son amant gonflée par l'excitation. Bestial, Malefoy retira son caleçon et tenta de la faire pivoter en saisissant ses fesses dans ses larges mains, mais elle l'arrêta.

« Ne bouge pas. » dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Cette fois, elle voulait faire ça bien. Elle voulait lui montrer autre chose du sexe que lui connaissait, fort, animal. Elle embrassa son torse, ses pectoraux, tout en jouant de ses mains sur sa peau d'albâtre. Elle descendit sur son ventre, dessinant ses abdominaux avec sa langue. Drago frémit d'excitation, il fermait les yeux pour se contenir même s'il avait une irrésistible envie de la regarder.

Elle descendit encore, embrassant le nombril, les hanches, puis enfin le creux du bassin de son amant. Dans cette position, elle aimait sentir le membre de Drago durci contre sa gorge. Drago aussi appréciait, du moins à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'en saisit délicatement et le lécha de bas en haut, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main. Un frisson parcouru le jeune blond quand la jolie brune approcha ses lèvres du sommet de son sexe.

« Granger … Arrête. » réussit-t-il à articuler, n'en pouvant plus.

La Médicomage se stoppa et remonta vers lui avec un regard sensuel. Malefoy glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa doucement, il aspirait ses lèvres puis les libérait. Hermione sourit, et il put sentir son sourire sous ses lèvres. Ses mains ne se lassaient pas d'effleurer son corps de déesse. Il la renversa précautionneusement sur le côté, se plaçant à moitié sur elle.

Il se mit à masser les seins de sa belle partenaire. Hermione gémit, d'un petit cri léger, sensuel, qui eut son effet sur le joueur anglais. Il parcouru son corps, le parsèment de baisers, son ventre plat, ses hanches fines, l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il voulait qu'elle crie encore. Sa respiration s'accélérait encore. Elle l'encourageait en emprisonnant ses cheveux dans ses mains. Elle était prête, elle voulait le sentir en elle.

« Drago. » susurra-t-elle.

Elle le rendait fou, il leva les yeux vers elle. D'un mouvement doux et fort à la fois, il entra en elle, commençant ses va-et-vient sensuels. Hermione accompagna son mouvement en décrivant des cercles avec ses hanches, ce qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle gémissait de plus belle à mesure qu'il accélérait le mouvement, jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme. Ses mains se crispèrent dans le dos musclé de son amant, ses ongles griffèrent la chair de Malefoy qui émit un grognement de plaisir en s'abandonnant en elle.

Ils haletaient tous les deux. Front contre front, Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago avant de l'embrasser. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser doucement sur le dos. Elle entoura son buste d'une main et posa sa joue sur la poitrine de Malefoy. Lui jouait avec les boucles que dessinaient les cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Il tirait doucement sur une mèche, puis la libérait, la récupérait et l'enroulait entre ses doigts avant de recommencer avec une autre.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, savourant ce moment. Puis Hermione se redressa pour le regarder.

« Malefoy. Est-ce que tu seras là demain matin ? Quand je me réveillerais ? » demanda-t-elle en décrivant des cercles sur la poitrine du blond avec son doigt.

Cette question n'était pas innocente, il le savait très bien. Elle ne voulait pas savoir s'il serait là le lendemain, elle s'en fichait sûrement d'ailleurs. Non, ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était s'il serait là le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et les jours d'après aussi. A cet instant précis, elle s'était demandé s'il serait possible de construire quelque chose avec Drago Malefoy. Ensemble, elle n'y avait jamais songé plus qu'à cet instant précis. Elle s'était offerte à lui deux fois déjà, mais elle avait besoin de tellement plus. Le savait-elle elle-même ? Malefoy continua de caresser ses doux cheveux.

« Tout à l'heure tu m'as appelé Drago. » dit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu peux continuer si tu veux. » dit-il, citant les mots que la Médicomage avait prononcés plus tôt.

Pensant que c'était la seule réponse qu'elle obtiendrait cette nuit, elle reposa sa joue contre son torse en s'agrippant à lui comme une enfant. Elle caressa ses hanches avec la main qu'elle avait placée sur lui.

Il ferma les yeux, il aimait ce qu'elle déclenchait chez lui. C'était presque chimique. Son odeur, ses caresses, sa douceur et ses yeux tournés vers lui sans haine, il aimait tout ça.

« Oui je serais là demain. » finit-il par dire dans un soupir.

Blottie contre lui, Hermione ne bougea pas. Mais elle resserra son étreinte, bougea un petit peu la tête comme pour rendre plus confortable encore ce torse somptueux. Il pensa qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais là, contre la chaleur de sa peau, elle souriait.

* * *

**Alors ? Heureux ?**

**[Oui j'ai décidé de mettre en gras mes commentaires perso, histoire que ça soit plus clair]**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Elle était encore recroquevillée dans les bras de Drago Malefoy qui lui caressait doucement le dos de haut en bas. Elle ignorait s'il faisait ça depuis longtemps mais elle appréciait, alors elle referma les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Drago pour se rendre compte qu'elle était éveillée. Il embrassa doucement le sommet de son crane, la serrant plus fort encore contre lui.

« Bonjour ma belle. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Elle hocha la tête et grommela qu'elle ne voulait pas se lever. Il rit.

« Il faudra bien pourtant, j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire aujourd'hui et je suis sûr que toi aussi. » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de la Griffondor.

Elle se décida enfin à le libérer de son emprise. Il alla prendre une douche tandis qu'elle s'enroulait de plus belle dans les draps pour profiter des quelques instants qui lui restaient.

Quand Drago sortit de la salle de bains, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, Hermione s'était rendormie. Amusé, il se recoucha au-dessus d'elle en l'encerclant de ses bras. Il embrassa son cou pour la réveiller. Elle se mit à rire, de ce rire clair et mélodieux qu'il aimait tant.

Drago ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était installé entre eux la nuit dernière. Il commença même à prendre goût à tout ça. Ce matin il avait été heureux de la trouver blottie contre son torse, avec ses mèches folles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et qui le chatouillaient. Après de longues minutes de négociations, il réussit à la lever et à la trainer jusqu'à la salle de bains. Ils s'habillèrent et allèrent pour sortir de la chambre mais Hermione arrêta Drago en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Euh, Drago, je … je préfère que les autres ne savent pas … pas encore … pour nous deux. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, c'est trop tôt encore. » hésita-t-elle.

« On fait comme tu veux ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais alors si je ne peux pas t'embrasser dehors… »

Il l'attira vers lui, referma la porte et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds en approfondissant le baiser. Leurs langues se caressaient, s'entrelaçaient. Ils durent néanmoins se séparer et Hermione ouvrit la porte.

Alors qu'elle était déjà à moitié sortie, l'attrapeur la tira à nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire en riant et en protestant un peu aussi, pour la forme. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se voir. Sur le moment Drago pensa qu'il était devenu idiot, mais cette pensée le quitta quand son regard croisa les yeux noisette d'Hermione.

* * *

Après leur entrainement, les joueurs se retrouvèrent tous aux vestiaires. Ils se déshabillèrent et prirent une douche bien méritée. De retour dans les vestiaires, une serviette de bain enroulée autour de leur taille et une autre à la main, ils commencèrent à se rhabiller Les conversations allaient bon-train jusqu'à ce que Kevin remarque des griffures rougies qui striaient le dos de son coéquipier.

« Drago, t'as vu un peu ces marques dans ton dos ? Mon pote tu t'es fait une tigresse ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt vers les éraflures.

« Oh c'est rien ça. T'en fais pas pour moi. » le rassura Malefoy.

Tandis qu'il se remémorait sa nuit, un sourire réjoui apparu sur son visage, sourire que tous ses amis comprirent en un rien de temps.

« Allez dis-nous qui c'est ? » fit Matt sur le ton de la confidence.

L'absence de réponse de la part du jeune blond déclencha des vagues de protestations chez ses coéquipiers. Drago rit avec eux, ils avaient toujours aimé se charrier les uns les autres, c'était leur manière de montrer qu'ils étaient proches.

« Moi ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est comment t'as pu réussir à la faire rentrer ici… » s'interrogea Peter.

« Peter a raison. » déclara Duncan, portant la main à son menton pour réfléchir. « A moins, à moins qu'elle ne soit déjà dans l'hôtel… » puis il eut comme une illumination. « Oh mec, tu te tapes la toubib' ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je me la tape ? » demanda Drago, en haussant les épaules.

« Elle est trop sexy ! » brailla Matt depuis le fond de la salle avant de s'approcher. « Les gars, mais vous l'avez jamais regardée où quoi ? Elle est parfaite cette gonzesse. »

« Arrêtez les mecs, c'est déplacé ce que vous dites. Ca se fait pas. » protesta Erwan, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

« Oh ça va Erwan. T'es devenu gay en traînant avec elle ou quoi ? » blagua Duncan.

Le poursuiveur fit la moue, protesta encore, puis abandonna. Ils étaient décidément tous irrécupérables.

« Je me demande dans quelle tenue elle dort. Oh en blouse ! Je suis sûr qu'elle dort en blouse, avec rien en dessous les mecs, c'est sûr ! » s'enflamma Matt.

« Arrête de t'exciter Matt, tu commence à faire peur sérieux. » fit Drago, qui avait finit de se préparer, en lui lançant sa serviette au visage.

De sa démarche souple, il se faufila entre ses amis jusqu'à la porte du vestiaire qu'il ouvrit. Il alla pour sortir mais, au dernier moment, il ne résista pas à la tentation, et repassa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« En tout cas avec moi, elle ne porte rien du tout. » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé avant de s'enfuir.

Sa sortie fut accompagnée par un vacarme assourdissant de cris, plus ou moins obscènes suivant la personne qui les poussait. La plupart n'étant que des « Ouuuuuuhhh. » dignes d'enfants de neuf ans.

Dans le couloir qui le menait dehors, Drago remit le col de sa chemise en place. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère. Au contraire, il avait été flatté d'entendre tout ça. Mais les garçons de l'équipe pouvaient aller se faire voir. Désormais, elle était à lui, à lui seul.

* * *

L'équipe de Richard avait atteint les huitièmes de finale. Quand on leur avait annoncé l'équipe qui les affronterait, les joueurs avaient été parcourus d'un frisson de stress mêlé d'impatience. Les Bulgares, ils avaient tant redouté d'affronter cette équipe et en même temps, le challenge était là. Ils avaient envie de relever ce défi, et de prouver au Monde que l'Angleterre pouvait tenir tête à l'une des plus grandes nations du Quidditch.

Des précautions très spéciales furent prises en matière de sécurité aux alentours du match. Les Bulgares, adeptes de la magie noire, n'hésitaient pas à saboter le matériel pour arriver à leurs fins. On veilla donc bien à mettre les balais en sûreté et à interdire l'accès à l'étage Anglais.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent la veille du match, ils ne rateraient ça pour rien au monde. Ils avaient loué une chambre dans un petit hôtel Moldu, les hôtels sorciers étaient plus surchargés que jamais. Ils invitèrent Hermione au restaurant pour discuter. Les trois amis s'installèrent en terrasse et sirotaient leur Bierreaubeurre. Lavande n'allait pas tarder à accoucher. Avec un peu de chance, la Coupe du Monde aurait tout juste le temps de se finir avant la naissance. La Médicomage fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle pourrait être au près de son amie lors de cet instant mémorable.

Ginny vivait très bien le début de sa grossesse. Elle et Harry étaient fous de joie. Hermione avait toujours pensé que sa meilleure amie était faite pour avoir une famille nombreuse. Elle était douce avec les enfants, elle les adorait et ils le lui rendaient bien. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien à Londres. Harry avait même reçu une promotion et dirigeait maintenant une équipe d'intervention spéciale d'Aurors.

Les amis d'Hermione avaient entendu parler dans la presse de l'attaque des Mangemorts, elle leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Tout ça c'est de la faute de Malefoy, je suis sûr qu'il est derrière tout ça. » grimaça Harry.

« Il n'y est pour rien je t'assure. Heureusement qu'il est venu m'aider d'ailleurs, sans lui je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu très longtemps. » protesta Hermione.

« Il ne t'est pas trop insupportable au fait ? La cohabitation a l'air de plutôt bien se passer, l'hôtel n'est pas encore en ruines. » fit Ron en riant.

« Non ça va, on s'entend plutôt bien en fait. » assura Hermione en buvant une gorgée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » demanda le Survivant.

Hermione déglutit avec peine.

« Rien du tout, on s'entend bien c'est tout. » dit-elle d'un ton placide.

La conversation s'orienta sur le match du lendemain, Harry, lui, ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux. Il se doutait de quelque chose. La Griffondor fit comme si de rien n'était tout au long du repas.

Quand ils eurent fini, les garçons raccompagnèrent la jeune femme au Millénium. Ron déjà sur le chemin du retour, Harry attrapa sa meilleure amie par le bras et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Il se passe quelque chose avec lui c'est ça ? » chuchota-t-il pour ne pas que le rouquin entende.

Elle savait très bien de qui il parlait. Oh Merlin, Harry, pourquoi faisait-t-il cela ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir quand il la regardait avec ces yeux là. Elle soupira.

« Je n'en sais rien Harry, j'attends d'être sûre avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais. » ajouta-t-elle face à son regard inquiet.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de se rendre chacun dans sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité. Enfin, ils ne rentrèrent pas exactement chacun dans leur chambre. Comme la veille, Hermione alla frapper doucement à la porte de Drago.

Il était assis à son bureau et lisait un parchemin, une lettre sans doute. Quand elle entra, il rangea précipitamment le papier et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire, l'un des plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

« Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Comment j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille ? » répondit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Comme chaque veille de match, Drago ne dormait pas. Il se contentait de la regarder dormir, son corps serré contre le sien. Il écoutait sa respiration lente, il s'enivrait de l'odeur de sa peau. Quelques mèches brunes lui venaient devant les yeux, le faisant loucher un peu, mais il ne bougea pas. Il se perdait dans sa contemplation quand il se souvint de la lettre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire.

Il se leva en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la Griffondor. Il se glissa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au bureau, récupéra la lettre et la lut à la lumière de la lune.

_Mr Malefoy,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que notre équipe d'Aurors a perdu la trace de votre père, le recherché Lucius Malefoy, au niveau de Mornington Island. Nous mettons actuellement tout en œuvre pour retrouver au plus vite le fugitif._

_En vous remerciant de votre coopération,_

_Konrad Normanssen, directeur d'Azkaban._

« Tout va bien Drago ? » entendit-t-il derrière lui.

La voix d'Hermione l'avait fait sursauter. Elle s'était assise sur le lit et le regardait avec un regard mi interrogateur, mi inquiet. Pendant un instant il resta là à la regarder, la bouche entrouverte, comme un enfant qui viendrait de se faire prendre en train de faire une bêtise. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il devait la protéger mais elle ne devait rien savoir. C'était mieux ainsi, il se chargerait de tout et elle n'aurait pas à s'en occuper. Il récupéra vite son masque impassible, plia la lettre calmement et la glissa dans un des tiroirs du bureau.

« Oui je vais bien. Tout va bien. » dit-il sans grande conviction.

Hermione se leva, s'enroula du drap et s'avança vers lui. Elle entoura la taille du blond de ses mains et posa sa tête contre son dos. Il ferma les yeux. Les mains de la Griffondor remontèrent vers ses épaules et s'y accrochèrent.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je peux peut être t'aider si ça ne va pas. » dit-elle tout bas.

Il se tourna vers elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Hermione je t'assure que je vais bien. Il n'y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter. C'est juste que, je suis nerveux pour le match de demain mais ça passera une fois qu'on aura gagné. » il l'embrassa « Retournons nous coucher. »

Il s'étendit à côté d'elle et elle s'allongea à moitié sur lui. Il plaça une main sur son épaule légère. Il n'avait pas menti, en quelque sorte, il était vraiment stressé par le match contre les Bulgares. Il ne s'en voulait pas de lui cacher certaines choses, c'était pour sa sécurité. Mais il savait qu'elle s'en rendrait compte. La Médicomage était la jeune femme la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse, elle finirait forcément par tout découvrir, et à ce moment là ça allait chauffer pour lui.

Il préférait ne pas y penser, et se convaincre qu'il faisait au mieux. Vers deux heures du matin, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**Désolée, celui-là a mit vachement de temps à arriver. Mais en même temps je devais fêter mon BAC ^^. J'essaye de me dépêcher de vous pondre la suite.**

**Bonne lecture**


	15. Chapter 15

C'était le grand soir pour l'équipe Anglaise. Ils n'étaient qu'en huitième de finale mais l'enjeu était important, ce soir ils devaient gagner. Tous les cœurs battaient à l'unisson au moment où les joueurs firent leur entrée. Le match débuta normalement, les deux équipes adverses se poursuivaient avec le Souafle, jouant des coudes pour faire flancher l'adversaire et les deux coachs se lançaient des regards noirs.

Les Bulgares étaient menés de seulement 10 points, une pluie battante avait commencé à tomber. Milen Svetoslav, le sélectionneur bulgare, semblait marmonner quelque chose depuis plusieurs minutes. Hermione pensa qu'il réfléchissait simplement tout haut. Il fit un léger geste avec la main droite et la jeune femme eût à peine le temps de détourner les yeux que les spectateurs se levèrent comme un seul homme, acclamant Viktor Krum qui venait de se saisir du Vif d'Or.

Sur le banc anglais, c'était la déception. Alors s'en était fini, la belle aventure, tous les espoirs. Richard rappela ses joueurs qui atterrirent un à un, éreintés et déçus. Draco Malefoy se posa au sol, laissa son balai et contourna ses coéquipiers pour rattraper Krum. Avec force il l'agrippa par le col et approcha son visage du sien.

« Alors Krum, on avait trop peur de perdre à la régulière ? Il fallait forcément tricher n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si on est les premiers où si c'est votre moyen d'arriver là où vous en êtes. »

Son ton était sec, acéré comme une lame, chaque mot s'échappait d'entre ses dents serrées par la rage. Le bulgare ne répondit pas et affichait un sourire narquois.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux nombreux journalistes présents pour rejoindre l'altercation et assaillir les deux protagonistes de questions. Ils furent vite rejoints par les deux coachs qui, pour éviter une bagarre, avaient renvoyé le reste de leurs joueurs au vestiaire. Paternel, Richard attrapa les épaules du jeune blond afin de l'amener vers lui.

« Nous verrons ça plus tard, en attendant lâche-le, sinon c'est toi qui vas avoir des ennuis. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Draco se résigna et lâcha prise, il alla ramasser son balai avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. D'un mouvement rapide, il jeta son Eclair De Feu qui alla s'écraser contre une tribune. La porte du vestiaire se referma sur lui tandis que Rita Skeeter lançait, amère, « On est mauvais perdant, Draco ? »

A l'intérieur, tous se turent lorsque l'attrapeur entra. Tous respectaient sa colère parce qu'ils la partageaient. Sans un mot, ils étaient tous assis, la tête prise entre leurs mains, attendant. Attendant quoi ? Ils ne savaient même pas quoi espérer. Ils avaient échoué et c'était tout.

Au dehors, tout le monde était secoué d'une agitation inconnue de la jeune Médicomage. Partout on entendait des chuchotements discrets et chacun répétait une rumeur différente. Dans le bourdonnement ambiant, on pouvait entendre : « Les Bulgares ont triché, c'est sûr. » « On va annuler le match. » « Non, le reporter simplement. » « Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien fait, qui sait ? Ce Malefoy s'énerve toujours trop vite. »

Richard, la mine grave, discutait avec les organisateurs de la compétition et Svetoslav. Hermione n'osait pas s'approcher, elle restait assise là, sur le banc de touche. Elle regardait les gouttes de pluie glisser le long de ses cheveux bruns.

Après de longues minutes de négociations, les organisateurs de la compétition se séparèrent des deux coachs et, non sans un regard menaçant de son homologue bulgare, Richard rejoignit son équipe.

« Le Vif d'Or va être examiné par le jury de la fédération. Ils prennent tes accusations au sérieux Draco, alors j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

« C'est le cas coach. » répondit simplement l'attrapeur.

« Tant mieux, parce que demain, tu m'accompagnes devant le jury en tant que témoin. Maintenant rentrez tous vous reposer. Et relevez la tête les garçons ! C'est pas encore fini ! Et je ne veux pas en voir un seul trainer près d'un bulgare, c'est clair ? » déclara-t-il.

Chacun regagna sa chambre, avec l'espoir que demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

Il était encore tôt et Draco était déjà prêt à témoigner devant les juges de la Fédération Internationale de Quidditch. Dans son lit, Hermione dormait encore paisiblement. On frappa doucement à la porte, c'était Richard qui venait le chercher. Draco resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et se retourna vers Hermione.

« Ca va Draco, tu peux la laisser seule une heure ta princesse. » le taquina Richard.

Avec un soupir, il referma la porte et suivit Richard dans le long couloir.

« N'importe quoi… Ce n'est pas ma princesse. » grommela-t-il.

* * *

La Fédération Australienne de Quidditch, avait mis à la disposition du Comité des Fraudes Magiques une salle immense. Partout des tentures orange et vertes portaient le symbole de l'équipe australienne. Un immense pupitre surplombait l'assemblée de toute sa hauteur.

Draco avala difficilement sa salive en suivant Richard le long de la salle. Au bout, deux bancs en bois brut accueillaient d'un côté l'accusation, de l'autre la défense. Les deux Anglais s'assirent sur le premier.

Plus tard, on fit entrer l'accusé. Krum et son coach avancèrent pleins d'assurance jusqu'à leur place. On fit parler Draco en premier, en lui ordonnant de raconter précisément ce qu'il avait vu. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc se leva.

« Messieurs, cela fait bientôt 10 ans que je pratique le Quidditch et, croyez moi, ce à quoi j'ai assisté hier n'avait rien d'un match habituel. Je connais le jeu, je connais le Vif d'Or. Et je sais qu'à l'instant où Krum a refermé sa main sur lui, le Vif d'Or avait été immobilisé. » Un soupir de surprise parcourut l'assistance.

Le sélectionneur bulgare se leva et protesta. « Ce ne sont que des mensonges, de la pure médisance ! Il n'a aucune preuve. »

Le président de l'assemblée, un petit homme au visage aussi gras que le reste de son corps, se frotta les sourcils d'un air irrité.

« Humph, oui et bien, hum, la parole est au Comité des Fraudes. » annonça-t-il.

Un grand homme avec des lunettes rondes se leva.

« Monsieur le président, le Vif d'Or du match d'hier a été soigneusement examiné durant la nuit. Il s'avère que le Vif d'Or a été ralenti dans sa course par un sortilège d'Impedimenta. Seulement rien ne prouve que Monsieur Krum en soit l'auteur. »

On empêcha le sélectionneur bulgare de parler. Les juges accompagnés du président de l'assemblée se retirèrent dans une salle voisine pour délibérer. Draco essaya de croiser les yeux de son entraîneur, cherchant une marque d'encouragement, mais celui-ci gardait le regard fixe droit devant lui. Nerveusement, il tapotait le dos de sa main avec l'index de l'autre main.

De longues minutes plus tard, tout le monde se tût pour entendre le verdict.

« Milen Svetoslav, étant donné que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous êtes mêlé à une affaire de triche, vous êtes démit de vos fonctions de sélectionneur national. Votre équipe est disqualifiée de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L'équipe de Monsieur Morgan ici présent rejoint les quarts de finale. La séance est levée. »

Draco laissa échapper un « Yes. » en serrant le poing. Lui et Richard se levèrent et se prirent dans les bras. « On a réussi Draco ! Je savais qu'on réussirait. » Derrière eux, les bulgares fulminaient de colère.

« Rentrons maintenant, j'en connais qui doivent attendre notre retour avec impatience. » dit Richard en tenant son joueur par les épaules.

Les deux hommes regagnèrent l'hôtel aussi vite que possible. En traversant le long couloir jusqu'à la salle de réunion, ils tambourinaient à toutes les portes. Le vacarme fit sortir tout le monde de sa chambre.

Une fois que tous furent rassemblés dans la salle de réunion. Draco leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. La joie qui parcouru chaque membre de l'équipe rayonnait dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde se serrait dans les bras, criait, se félicitait.

Richard promit d'inviter toute l'équipe à diner le soir même, histoire de fêter dignement le passage en quart de finale de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre.

* * *

Hermione et Draco étaient seuls dans le salon. Lui assis sur le canapé, elle allongée avec la tête sur les genoux de l'attrapeur.

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je me disais, ça fait assez longtemps maintenant que nous, que nous sommes ensemble. Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait arrêter de se cacher comme des enfants ? »

Il soupira, dégagea doucement la tête d'Hermione de ses genoux pour se lever.

« Ecoute, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Autour de nous tout le monde est au courant. »

« Ce n'est pas ça Hermione, c'est juste que je ne préfère pas que tout le monde le sache. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? Tu as honte de moi c'est ça ? » elle commençait à s'énerver.

« Enfin non qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Réfléchis. Il y a la presse, et la compétition. J'ai ma ré… » il s'arrêta, mais trop tard.

« Ta quoi ? Ta réputation Draco c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Monsieur de se taper une Sang de Bourbe ! D'habitude il s'en tape d'autres ! » s'époumonait Hermione.

« Calme-toi ! Tu commences à dire n'importe quoi. » tenta Draco

« Ca suffit, je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus. » lança Hermione avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

« Fais chier ! » lança Draco en libérant sa colère contre un fauteuil qui tomba à la renverse.

Il sortit derrière elle, voulant la rattraper, mais elle était déjà dans sa chambre. Au même instant, il croisa Matt qui l'empoigna par l'épaule avant de lui demander des détails sur sa matinée au Comité.

* * *

20h30, Hermione était dans le hall, accompagnée de tous les membres de l'équipe et du staff. Accrochée au bras d'Erwan, elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de fuir le regard de Draco. Ils se rendirent tous ensemble dans un bar de la ville. Une fois assis, Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent face à face, ils s'évitaient tous deux soigneusement.

Au début du repas, quelques curieux s'approchèrent de la tablée pour demander des autographes. Tous les joueurs signèrent avec enthousiasme répondaient gentiment aux questions.

Puis on tira la manche d'Hermione.

« Miss Granger. » fit une toute petite voix.

Elle se retourna et vit une petite fille brune, qui rougit dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur elle. Elle lui tendit un calepin et un stylo. Hermione n'en revenait pas.

« Quand je serais grande, je voudrais être Médicomage comme vous. » dit la petite.

« C'est très bien ma puce, il te faudra travailler dur, tu le sais ? » elle hocha la tête « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Leila. »

« Tiens Leila, tu me préviendras quand tu seras Médicomage. »

La petite promit avant de filer vers son père, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. La jeune femme se tourna vers ses amis, qui lui lançaient des regards amusés.

« Un premier autographe ! Notre Hermione devient une star ! » s'écria Duncan.

Tous la félicitèrent. Elle rougit et ils en profitèrent pour l'embêter un peu.

La suite du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale. Hermione, qui était arrivée un peu chamboulée par sa dispute avec Draco, trouvait en eux un agréable réconfort. Assis en terrasse de ce petit bar Australien, ils étaient comme une famille, comme de vieux amis qui ne manquent jamais d'histoires à se raconter.

Remontée à bloc par sa soirée, Hermione ne gardait qu'une seule chose en tête : convaincre Draco d'officialiser leur relation. Elle le voulait à elle, à elle seule, et elle était prête à ce que tout le monde le sache.

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête des stratégies pour le ranger de son côté. Quand, sous la table, son pied effleura la jambe de Draco, elle eut une illumination. La meilleure des façons de le faire craquer : le prendre par les « sentiments ».

Elle continua son petit jeu, elle avait ôté sa chaussure et caressait la jambe de son amant en lui lançant des regards langoureux mais néanmoins discrets. Surpris, Draco se mit à rougir. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rougir et elle s'en délectait.

Le jeune blond essayait en vain d'éviter les regards d'Hermione. Elle remonta son pied le long de sa cuisse. Il dégagea son pied. Puis une seconde fois. Puis une troisième. Hermione se leva et fit le tour de la table pour le rejoindre et se pencha vers lui.

« J'ai envie de toi Draco. » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place.

Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Elle le rendait fou, ses yeux noisette pétillaient de malice, sa robe de ce soir laissait deviner sa superbe poitrine. Elle était là, juste en face de lui, et par Merlin il voulait la toucher. Il voulait l'attirer vers lui pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, comme pour interdire aux autres ne serait-ce que de la regarder trop longtemps.

Concentré, il retenait son excitation, qui deviendrait bientôt incontrôlable, en essayant de penser à autre chose. Elle souriait, elle savait ce qui lui arrivait, et elle ne s'arrêtait pas ! Enfin elle se leva, dit bonsoir à tout le monde et partit vers l'hôtel.

Elle arrivait à peine au bout de la rue quand Draco se leva à son tour.

« Je la raccompagne. » fit-il aux autres.

« Mais bien sûr ! Il peut lui arriver tellement de choses en 5 minutes de marche. » répondit Matt.

Sans prêter attention aux remarques de ses coéquipiers, le jeune attrapeur s'élança derrière la jolie brune.

Elle avançait sans se retourner. Sa démarche était souple et chaloupée, mais elle marchait vite. Il ne voulait pas l'appeler. Il marchait simplement derrière, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais sans courir. Il n'allait quand même pas courir.

Enfin elle se retourna, lui lança un sourire avant de transplaner jusqu'au Millénium. Elle jouait avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la suivait ? Il transplana.

Il arriva devant le grand hôtel alors qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment. Il se fraya un chemin entre les journalistes qui attendait à l'entrée de l'hôtel, écartant les questions assaillantes.

« Je suis pressé. »

D'une traite, il monta à l'étage. Elle était devant, tout près, dans le long couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il entra derrière elle et referma la porte. Elle le regarda avec un regard aussi froid qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était belle ainsi, en femme fatale. A vrai dire, elle était belle tout le temps.

Draco attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle céda immédiatement, et mit ses mains sur sa nuque.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il fit glisser la fermeture éclair qui fermait la robe de soie noire Le tissu soyeux tomba vite au sol. Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta, le stoppant net dans sa lancée, et commença à remettre sa robe.

« Tu comprends Draco, avec moi c'est tout ou rien... Je ne veux pas être cachée ainsi. » dit-elle d'une voix douce, en levant un sourcil.

« C'est du chantage. » protesta Draco. Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et tenta de l'embrasser, elle évitait toutes ses attaques en riant.

« Un peu oui. » répondit-elle.

« Hum … ok t'as gagné. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu es à moi. » assura Draco en l'embrassant. Cette fois, elle le laissa faire.

« C'est beau de rêver. » glissa la brunette.

« C'est toi qui rêves, si tu crois que tu vas m'échapper cette nuit. » chuchota-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

* * *

Voilà enfin un chapitre de plus. Désolée du retard : phénomène de la page blanche avec en prime, une entrée en classe prépa donc beaucoup de boulot.

Juste une petite précision. Je ne tiens pas à passer mon temps à caser des Lemon par tous les moyens dans mes chapitres. Si vous avez besoin d'une distraction de ce genre, allez sur des sites faits pour ça. Mais je crois bien que le but premier de ce site est de raconter des histoires.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chère Ginny,_

_Il faut qu'on parle._

Non, ça n'allait pas. Hermione froissa le parchemin sur lequel elle venait d'écrire et le jeta d'un geste dans la corbeille.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle tentait en vain de trouver la bonne formule, les bons mots pour annoncer à ses amis sa relation avec l'attrapeur de l'équipe. En bonne Griffondor qu'elle était, elle considérait que si elle demandait à Draco d'assumer qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle devait en faire de même.

Elle s'était levée avec la ferme intention d'écrire à Harry, Ginny et Ron, mais maintenant qu'elle était devant son bureau avec sa plume à la main, l'inspiration ne venait pas.

Alors qu'elle froissait un nouveau morceau de parchemin, Draco sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette nouée à sa taille. Sentant l'exaspération gagner la brunette, il s'approcha doucement et serra ses épaules dans ses mains larges.

« Toujours rien ? » demanda-t-il, histoire de demander quelque chose.

« Non rien. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. » elle posa rageusement sa plume et caressa sa joue contre la main d'albâtre posée sur son épaule, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

« Bon, je te laisse réfléchir. Il faut que j'aille m'entrainer moi. » le jeune blond embrassa son front et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Oh le lâche ! Tu ne m'aides même pas ? » dit-elle avec dépit.

La main sur la poignée, il se contenta de répondre, non sans un sourire espiègle.

« Sache que je te soutiens à 100%. » et après un clin d'œil, il referma la porte sur lui.

« Je te hais Draco Malefoy. » railla la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« J'ai entendu. » fit Draco à travers la porte.

Elle se remit à sa tâche.

_Chers Harry et Ginny,_

_Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Que diriez-vous de dîner ensemble un de ces prochains soirs ? Emmenez Ron avec vous, il me manque aussi._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Hermione_

Celle-là était parfaite. Ils allaient venir, mais sans être inquiétés de quoi que ce soit. Et en face, elle pourrait mieux les ménager en vue de la nouvelle.

Ron allait l'étrangler. Harry allait le retenir, du moins elle l'espérait. Enfin non, elle exagérait, ils étaient ses amis, ils comprendraient.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de prendre une douche que la réponse arrivait déjà, apportée par le majestueux hibou des Potter.

_C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir ma belle._

_Nous sommes libres ce soir, alors pourquoi ne pas se voir aujourd'hui ?_

_Bises,_

_Ginny_

Ce soir ? C'était trop tôt, ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle qui était plutôt fière de sa lettre commençait à regretter chaque mot qu'elle avait inscrit sur ce parchemin de malheur. En écrivant, elle avait prié pour qu'ils aient un empêchement, qu'elle ait une excuse pour ne pas leur en parler.

Bon, quitte à se faire étriper par ses amis, autant que ce soit fait le plus tôt possible. Elle répondit qu'elle adorerait les voir, ce qui était vrai, et qu'elle attendait ce soir avec impatience, ce qui était bien évidement faux.

* * *

L'estomac noué, Hermione se rendit au rendez-vous. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà là. Ginny, en la voyant arriver lui sauta presque au cou.

« Hermione ! Tu es magnifique. » fit-elle en regardant son amie.

La brunette haussa un sourcil. Pourtant elle n'avait pas fait un effort considérable pour ce soir. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se recoiffer et elle avait filé son collant en l'enfilant.

Elle se dit que sa meilleure amie devait être devenue folle, ou bien qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Son regard tomba alors sur une vitrine qui lui renvoyait son reflet, elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Sa robe noire, sobre mais élégante, la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient bien loin de la catastrophe qu'elle avait imaginée, au contraire ils tombaient sur ses épaules en ondulant gracieusement. Oui, elle était belle ce soir.

Ils se promenèrent un moment dans la ville. Canberra faisait partie de ses villes qui vivent la nuit. Mais en y réfléchissant, la capitale australienne vivait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Les soirées d'août étaient douces et les rues étaient pleines de couples, de groupes de jeunes, de familles aussi, qui cherchaient simplement à passer du bon temps ensemble.

Hermione aimait ces villes-là, des grandes villes actives mais gardant un charme digne d'une petite bourgade.

Les trois amis choisirent un petit restaurant au coin d'une rue, avec des tables en terrasse. La décoration était sobre mais chaleureuse. A peine furent-ils installés que Ginny lança la question qu'Hermione regrettait le plus.

« Alors, quoi de neuf avec l'équipe ? »

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment la question qu'elle redoutait le plus. La question qu'elle redoutait le plus ressemblait plutôt à « Dis Hermione, est-ce que tu sors avec Draco Malefoy ? » ou bien « Heureusement que tu ne sors pas avec Draco Malefoy, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. »

La Médicomage avala difficilement sa salive, mais personne ne le remarqua.

« Rien de spécial, ils sont tous excités comme des puces depuis qu'ils ont battu les Bulgares. » répondit-elle posément.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, une sacrée histoire ça ! J'avais lu un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain. Vous avez dû être sacrément soulagés. » dit Ron.

« C'est vrai… » fit Hermione avant de fixer son assiette avec intérêt.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle remarque que ses trois amis la fixaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

Comme si elle avait reçu une claque, elle se redressa sur sa chaise en tentant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

« En fait j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas vous mettre en colère. » dit-elle, rassemblant tout son courage.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se mettrait en colère ? » demanda Ron en riant nerveusement.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait tout d'une petite fille qui aurait fait une bêtise. Elle devait leur dire, par respect pour Draco. Et en plus parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour se moquer du « soi-disant » courage des Griffondor si jamais elle revenait sans le leur avoir dit.

« Eh bien, tout va bien ici, je … je suis acceptée par tout le monde. Je m'entends bien avec eux. » bafouilla-t-elle.

« C'est génial ça, je suis content pour toi Hermione. Ca te sort un peu de Ste Mangouste. » dit Harry en lui prenant la main.

« Bon allez accouche ! » fit Ginny avec son impatience habituelle.

Hermione ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration.

« Je sors avec Draco Malefoy. » finit-elle par déclarer.

On entendit clairement un son métallique des plus désagréables. Harry venait de lâcher sa fourchette qui avait tinté contre la porcelaine de l'assiette.

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, et elle pria pour ne pas avoir dit cette phrase, elle pria qu'ils n'aient pas entendu. Mais ils étaient là, tous les trois, à la regarder avec le même air hébété. Ginny réagit la première, elle esquissa un sourire, qui s'agrandit aussitôt, encore un peu plus. Puis d'un bon, la rouquine se leva de sa chaise.

« J'en étais sûre ! Je le savais je le savais ! Ah ! Petite cachotière ! On veut sortir avec Draco Malefoy dans le dos de sa meilleure amie ? »

Elle criait presque. Complètement excitée, elle trépigna autour de la table et alla prendre son amie dans ses bras.

« Je le savais ! C'était obligé ! Ah l'amour impossible. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. C'est si romantique ! » continuait-elle.

Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise, repoussa doucement son amie pour se tourner vers Harry et Ron, ses deux frères, ses meilleurs amis.

Harry se mit à sourire lui aussi, mais un sourire plus calme, plus posé, le sourire tendre, presque paternel, qu'il lui adressait si souvent. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, se rapprochant un peu d'elle.

« Hermione, si c'est ce que tu veux alors je suis heureux pour toi. Tu es grande, si tu considère qu'il est devenu assez bien pour toi c'est que c'est le cas. On ne veut que tu bonheur, n'est-ce pas Ron ? » finit-il en se tournant vers Ron.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'Hermione avait parlé. Il n'avait pas fermé la bouche non plus. Son regard ébahi n'arrêtait pas de passer de sa petite sœur, qu'il pensait sérieusement envoyer à Sainte Mangouste pour le reste de sa vie, et sa meilleure amie.

Hermione et Malefoy. Malefoy et Hermione. Ses deux noms tournaient dans sa tête. Mais oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit, Malefoy enfin ! En même temps Ron avait toujours détesté John, son ancien petit ami alors ça ne changerait pas grand-chose qu'elle sorte avec Malefoy.

Etait-il condamné à détester ainsi tous les copains de sa meilleure amie ? Peut-être. Mais s'il appréciait le grand blond en tant que joueur de Quidditch, pourquoi ne l'apprécierait-il pas en tant qu'homme ? Après tout, c'était Harry et lui qui avaient trainé Hermione de force à ce match quelques mois auparavant. Ils lui avaient assuré que Malefoy était un excellent joueur, et que la guerre était loin, qu'il fallait passer à autre chose.

Mais passer à autre chose ne veut pas dire sortir avec l'ennemi ! Oh Merlin ! Alors c'était de sa faute ? Non, en fait c'était grâce à lui ! Hermione était rayonnante ce soir, elle était sûrement heureuse, et c'était ce qui importait. La rendre heureuse avait toujours été le plus important.

Tout le monde le regardait avec attention, comme si son avis allait être déterminant. Il n'aimait pas ça, d'habitude c'était Harry qui était dans ce genre de situation et il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir lui. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, sinon il sentait que Ginny allait le pétrifier sur place.

« Alors ça je m'y attendais pas, finit-il par dire, mais alors pas du tout. »

« Je suis désolée Ron » dit Hermione en baissant la tête.

« Mais non. Tu n'as pas à l'être. Comme l'a dit Harry, si tu crois qu'il est devenu meilleur c'est que tu as raison. Nous n'avons pas à nous opposer à ça. Je veux juste être certain que tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu sais, il est célèbre, et les mecs célèbres attirent toujours des ennuis, regarde Harry par exemple. » conclut-il avec un regard complice vers le Survivant.

« Je suis sûre de moi. » répondit Hermione, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Alors maintenant raconte nous comment c'est arrivé ! » piailla Ginny.

La jeune Médicomage s'empressa de raconter en détail le début de son histoire avec Draco, elle y mit un entrain qui la surprit elle-même. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi enthousiaste. Quand elle eût terminé, enfin soulagée du poids qu'elle portait, Ron demanda :

« Est-ce qu'on peut te raccompagner ? J'aurais deux trois choses à dire à Malefoy. » et, devant l'air préoccupé d'Hermione, il s'empressa d'ajouter « Non Hermione, ce n'est pas pour lui casser la figure. »

Hermione pouffa, bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient passer le voir, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Ron pourrait lui dire.

* * *

Ils se glissèrent jusqu'à l'étage réservé à l'équipe Anglaise. Il était tard et la sécurité n'était pas aussi accrue qu'en journée, ils parvinrent à l'étage sans problème.

La Griffondor hésita un peu avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Draco. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement, et fut surpris de les voir tous les quatre.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Salut. » fit Ginny avec un sourire ravissant.

Le blond, même si son visage s'était fermé à la seconde même où il les avait aperçus, ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire. Il les invita à entrer mais Ron devança les autres.

« Merci mais nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. Hermione nous a dit pour vous deux. Alors je voulais simplement que tu saches que si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je me ferais un plaisir de t'exploser la tête. » fit-il sur un ton neutre, sans agressivité, ce qui le rendait encore plus déroutant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Weasley. » répondit Draco, nullement impressionné par les grands airs du rouquin.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est dit nous allons y aller. Hermione, à bientôt. » il enlaça la brunette « Malefoy. » fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Draco la serra sans un mot. La scène en était presque solennelle. Il serra la main d'Harry, qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Prends soin d'elle. » lui glissa-t-il.

Puis vint le tour de Ginny. A la surprise du blond, la rouquine s'avança doucement vers lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras si fort qu'il crut étouffer. Les autres avaient du remarquer sa gêne car ils avaient tous réprimé un rire. Elle le lâcha aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait agrippé et recula de quelques pas.

« A très bientôt Draco. » dit Ginny en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Harry, Ron et Ginny tournèrent les talons et rejoignirent le bout du couloir pour emprunter l'ascenseur.

Une fois seuls, Hermione et Draco entrèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Draco enserra sa taille et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Je suis fier de toi. » dit-il, esquissant un sourire contre sa peau.

Elle rit de soulagement.

« Comment les trouves-tu ? » demanda la Médicomage en se serrant contre son torse.

« Les Weasley ? Je dirais … roux », puis voyant le regard assassin que lui jetait Hermione, « Mais non, je plaisantais. Eh bien mon visage est encore intact alors je dirais que ça s'est plutôt bien passé. » dit-il avec malice, « Ginny est … spéciale. »

Hermione pouffa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

« Oh. » fit-il avec une moue déçue, « Je croyais que c'était seulement pour moi. »

« Ca va tes chevilles ? » plaisanta-t-elle en le frappant doucement à l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu veux te battre ? » Draco la saisit et la souleva du sol.

Il la tenait sur l'épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates, la chose était aisée vu qu'Hermione était légère comme une plume. Ayant trop peur qu'il la lâche, elle se cramponnait à la taille du jeune homme. Elle essayait en même temps de le frapper de ses petits poings.

Il la jeta sur son lit et se coucha sur elle pour l'immobiliser. La chevelure en bataille, elle tentait de se défaire de son étreinte quand il se mit à la chatouiller. Elle se tordait de rire sous lui.

« Alors ? Tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant ! » dit-il, victorieux.

Mais d'un mouvement habile, Hermione avait renversé la situation et se trouvait maintenant en position de force, au-dessus de son petit ami.

« Gagné. » déclara-t-elle en le couvrant de baisers.

Vexé, Draco se débattit pour se dégager de l'emprise de la brunette. Il fit semblant de bouder, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. Bientôt ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce nouveau statut de 'couple officiel'.

* * *

Voilà mes petits choux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu [comment ça s'écrit « plu » déjà ?]. Enfin tant pis pour l'orthographe. Je tiens à vous avouer que si je mets tant de temps à publier, c'est parce que j'ai plein d'idées qui fourmillent dans ma petite tête et je dois organiser tout ça. C'est difficile.

Mais je veux bien faire un effort pour vous. =)

Promis, pour mes prochaines fictions, j'attendrais de les avoir terminée pour publier les chapitres petit à petit, et régulièrement, c'est quand même plus pratique.

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.


	17. Chapter 17

Les Anglais avaient remportés les deux matchs suivants, se rapprochant inexorablement de la finale, le choc Angleterre contre Irlande. La plus grande nation du Quidditch effrayait par la puissance et la dextérité de ses joueurs.

Mais l'équipe de Richard Morgan avait convaincu bon nombre de sceptiques, si bien que les journaux avaient du mal à désigner un favori.

* * *

A trois jours de la rencontre finale, Richard réunit ses joueurs et son staff pour un briefing.

« Bon les enfants, un peu de silence s'il vous plait. »

Richard frappa dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention de tous, notamment celle de Matt qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'embêter Erwan.

« Vivement que tu rentres à la maison mon amour. Tu me manques tellement ! » couinait-il en une piteuse imitation d'une voix de femme.

Erwan, voyant que tout le monde les regardait, se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et dit, l'air blasé :

« Il est tombé sur la dernière lettre de ma femme. »

Une fois que l'attention se reporta sur le coach de l'équipe, il asséna une claque derrière la tête de Matt avant de s'asseoir.

« Dans trois jours les gars, Hermione toussota, désolé Hermione, dans trois jours vous jouez la finale. C'est le match de votre vie, le match qu'il faut gagner. Alors on met les bouchées doubles, finies les après midi peinard à l'hôtel, maintenant je veux que vous pensiez finale, que vous mangiez finale, que vous dormiez finale même. »

Matt n'écoutait toujours rien, assis en face d'Hermione et de Draco, il était bien trop occupé à gigoter sur sa chaise. Il fit tournoyer un stylo entre ses doigts, le stylo lui échappa. Il se baissa alors pour le ramasser et aperçu sous la table la main d'Hermione dans celle de Draco. L'attrapeur caressait de son pouce le dos de la main de la Médicomage.

Matt se redressa sur sa chaise et envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia de son voisin d'en face pour attirer son attention. Draco tourna la tête vers lui.

Son coéquipier jubilait, il lui adressa un sourire des plus niais, fit un signe de tête vers Hermione et joint ses deux index et ses deux pouces en un cœur digne d'un enfant de 5 ans.

Pour seule réponse, Draco haussa les sourcils avec un regard mi-noir, mi-interrogateur. Qu'était-il en train d'imaginer ? Hermione, trop concentrée sur le discours de Richard, n'avait rien remarqué.

« Hermione, toi aussi tu vas bosser. Je veux que tu me les examine tous au peigne fin, je ne veux pas voir le moindre bleu, le moindre muscle froissé, la moindre égratignure sur eux. Alors garde-les à l'œil. » fit Richard en se tournant vers sa Médicomage.

« Ca ça risque pas de poser problème. » lança Matt avec un sourire narquois, qui disparut quand Draco lui asséna un coup de pied sous la table.

Hermione acquiesça sans prêter attention aux garçons. Elle annonça immédiatement que tous les joueurs passeraient un examen médical le lendemain. Il valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps. Les garçons ronchonnèrent un peu, pour la forme.

La réunion s'acheva comme elle avait commencé, avec la détermination de Richard et les regards pleins de sous-entendus de Matt. Tout le monde alla se coucher, le lendemain allait être une longue journée.

* * *

Draco s'habilla en vitesse et fonça vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il était en retard. Richard allait le tuer. Arrivé sur l'immense pelouse d'un vert tendre, il fut accueilli par les exclamations et les applaudissements de ses coéquipiers.

« Vous êtes cons. » lança-t-il.

« Peut-être, mais le rendez-vous était fixé à 8 heures, pas 8 heures trente. » répondit Richard derrière eux.

« Je suis désolé coach, je ne me suis pas réveillé. » dit Draco.

« Je me fiche de tes excuses, il se tourna vers les autres, Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Allez, filez vous échauffer. Et que ça saute. Toi aussi Draco. »

Les joueurs de l'équipe s'exécutèrent et commencèrent à trottiner autour du terrain. Même s'ils passaient leur match entier sur leur balai, le Quidditch de haut niveau nécessitait une excellente forme physique et un échauffement appliqué pour éviter les blessures.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Matt pour rejoindre Draco.

« Bah alors où étais-tu Draco ? Tu n'arrives jamais en retard d'habitude. » lança-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

« La ferme tu veux ? » cracha l'attrapeur.

Les autres, ayant remarqué leur manège, s'approchèrent également sans cesser de courir. Erwan finit par demander :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? »

« C'est rien Erwan, c'est juste Matt qui… Je sais même pas pourquoi il passe son temps à m'emmerder ! » fit l'intéressé.

Matt pouffa.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandaient les autres.

« Draco, il sort avec Hermione ! » annonça-t-il avec une voix d'enfant.

Un grand silence se fit autour de lui.

« Euh … Oui, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes tous au courant. » dit Draco, intrigué.

« C'est là que tu fais erreur vieux. Nous, on était au courant que tu te la tapais. Mais se taper quelqu'un c'est pas pareil que sortir avec. » argumenta-t-il.

« Et la différence, tu la vois où ? » demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« La différence, c'est que là, y a quelque chose entre vous. Un peu de sentiments par exemple ? » glissa Matt.

Le blond baissa la tête, cachant la pointe de doute qui envahit ses yeux gris.

Il avait raison, et s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Ce n'était pas vraiment des sentiments. C'était plutôt… comment dire ? Il aimait sa présence, voilà, il aimait qu'elle soit là, c'était tout.

Au milieu de tous les curieux qui le fixaient, Draco rassembla toutes ses forces pour rendre son habituel masque d'impassibilité à son visage.

« C'est des conneries. » finit-il par lâcher.

Matt, fidèle à lui-même, voulut répliquer mais Richard les appela depuis l'autre bout du terrain.

« Bon les filles, si vous avez fini de papoter, on va peut-être pouvoir s'entraîner. Venez là » criait-t-il avec ses mains en porte-voix.

Ils rejoignirent leur coach et montèrent sur leur balai. Les passes, les accélérations, les tirs, Richard passait tout en revue. Le lendemain soir, sur ce même terrain, ils devraient être irréprochables.

Personne ne reparla de la théorie de Matt. Même lui semblait trouver qu'il avait assez énervé son coéquipier pour la journée.

* * *

A leur retour à l'hôtel, Hermione les attendait devant la même petite salle que d'habitude.

Ils passèrent tous un par un. Hermione avait parfaitement compris ce que Richard attendait d'elle, peut-être même un peu trop. Chaque passage durait longtemps, elle ne voulait rien rater, la moindre blessure, le moindre problème.

Puis arriva le tour de Draco. Il entra, attira Hermione contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Hermione émit un petit rire avant de le repousser doucement.

« Bon assieds-toi s'il te plait. » dit-elle.

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? » demanda-t-il en déboutonnant la blouse de la jeune femme.

Elle le repoussa à nouveau.

« Non Draco, là je bosse. » fit-elle, autoritaire, en arrangeant ses cheveux.

Draco grogna avant de s'exécuter. Sans une once de bonne volonté, il subit tous les examens de la Médicomage. Il tira la langue, leva un bras, puis l'autre, se pencha en avant, se redressa comme un robot.

Concentrée, Hermione ne prêta aucune attention à ses enfantillages.

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller. » déclara-t-elle une fois qu'elle eût finit.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Draco enserra la taille de la jeune fille et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle se débattit en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

« J'ai dit non Draco, arrête. » chuchotait-elle tandis qu'il mordillait le lobe de son oreille « On pourrait nous entendre. »

« Et alors ? » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Ce… » elle parvint enfin à l'écarter d'elle « Ce n'est pas correct. »

« T'es pas drôle avec tes principes. » soupira Draco avant de sortir.

Dehors, Erwan attendait son tour.

« Oh non, je veux pas passer après toi ! Je suis sûr que vous avez fait des cochonneries tout les deux. » dit-il en riant.

« Même pas ! » lança Draco en souriant « Madame ne veut pas pendant le service. »

« Tant mieux pour moi alors. » lui-glissa Erwan.

Le jeune métis vint directement s'asseoir sur la table d'examen et Hermione pût commencer ses examens.

Au bout d'un moment, le poursuiveur de l'équipe s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tu sais, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez ensemble Draco et toi. Enfin, ça fait longtemps que Drago cherche un peu de stabilité. » finit-il par dire.

Hermione le regarda, incrédule.

« Je suis désolée de te dire ça Erwan mais je doute fort que Draco soit du genre à 'chercher un peu de stabilité' » dit-elle en insistant sur ses derniers mots.

« Non, tu te trompes. » répondit-il sérieusement « Tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours facile avec le statut qu'on a maintenant. Moi, heureusement, j'avais ma femme avant de rejoindre l'équipe. Mais on ne croise que des groupies idiotes qui cherchent à se faire connaître. C'est pas si simple que ça en a l'air. »

Hermione n'était pas vraiment convaincue. Draco Malefoy rechercher de la stabilité ? Avec une femme ? Difficile à croire.

Enfin, Erwan était le dernier joueur. La jeune femme alla trouver Richard et lui annonça que tous ses joueurs étaient opérationnels pour la finale. Le coach de l'équipe accueilli la nouvelle avec enthousiasme.

« On va gagner Hermione » répétait-il, ce qui la laissait percevoir son stress.

* * *

Une heure du matin.

Draco ne dormait toujours pas, comme toutes les veilles de match. Allongé sur son lit les mains ramenées derrière la tête, son regard se perdait au loin vers la fenêtre, dans le ciel étoilé de Canberra.

A côté de lui, Hermione dormait paisiblement. Elle lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait entendre sa respiration lente et douce.

Il était bien là. Il était bien là parce qu'elle y était aussi.

Finalement oui, peut-être qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque un mois maintenant, c'était trop tôt pour le dire.

Mais pourquoi se poser de telles questions ? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

Il sentit Hermione frissonner, alors il sortit de ses pensées pour se tourner vers elle et l'entourer de ses bras. Il se serra le plus possible contre sa peau, adoptant la même position qu'elle, les genoux légèrement repliés. Dans son sommeil, elle se blottit contre lui et caressa son avant-bras.

La douce odeur de ses cheveux emplit ses narines. Il ferma les yeux.

Oui, il était bien là.

* * *

Et voilà le dix-septième chapitre de ma fiction [enfin].

Je sais, j'ai mis un temps énormissime avant de le mettre mais la patience est une vertu n'est-ce pas ?

En plus il est vraiment court, mais c'est comme ça, si vous n'aimez vous pouvez venir me jeter des cailloux.

J'espère pouvoir mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre avant la fin du monde, enfin le plus tôt possible.

Je vous embrasse.


	18. Chapter 18

« Je n'entends rien ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? »

Le Stade de Canberra tout entier répondit à Tony Kirtch, célèbre présentateur de Quidditch, qui hurlait à pleins poumons. Le Stade en question était plein à craquer, une moitié par des supporters vêtus de rouge des pieds à la tête, l'autre moitié affichait fièrement le vert Irlandais.

Hermione tremblait comme une feuille. Le long couloir qui séparait les vestiaires du terrain lui semblait interminable. Avant d'aller se placer en tête de file avec les autres joueurs, Draco passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

« Eh bien je pense qu'il est grand temps d'appeler les joueurs ! Messieurs, mesdames un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les deux meilleures équipes du Monde ! »

La gorge d'Hermione se noua. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'échappèrent du long couloir. La Médicomage entra alors sur le terrain avec le reste de l'équipe technique et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Le bruit, la foule, Hermione ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir tout le match. De ses doigts fins, elle tortillait les boutons de sa blouse blanche et rouge. Après être allé serrer la main du coach Irlandais, Richard se rapprocha d'Hermione et la fit asseoir sur le banc qui leur était réservé.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester debout pendant tout le match. » lui dit-il avec entrain.

Lui qui avait l'air si nerveux la veille semblait plutôt détendu ce soir. La jeune femme se pencha vers la tribune qui était à sa gauche et aperçu Harry et Ron qui lui faisaient de grands signes. Hermione leur avait envoyé leurs places quelques jours auparavant et, pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient raté ça. Ginny était restée en Angleterre avec Lavande, elles parleraient sûrement de leurs grossesses respectives pendant toute la soirée.

Le stress d'Hermione se calma un peu alors que le match commençait. L'arbitre du match relâcha les Cognards et le Vif d'Or avant de mettre en jeu le Souaffle, sous les hurlements d'un public déchaîné.

Plusieurs fois, la Médicomage de l'équipe se cacha les yeux, refusant de regarder, et puis les cris des supporters et les commentaires du présentateur attisaient sa curiosité alors elle regardait vers les joueurs ou bien demandaient aux autres ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des yeux le bel attrapeur qui partageait son lit. Elle le repéra assez vite, aux prises avec son homologue Irlandais.

Sa contemplation fut interrompue par l'appel de Richard. Il lui fit signe d'approcher alors que Charles se posait près d'eux en se tenant les côtes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je me suis pris un coup assez méchant. Tu n'as pas vu ? J'ai l'impression que tout le stade l'a vu sauf cet arbitre à la noix. » dit-il en grimaçant de douleur.

La Médicomage exécuta un sort de guérison des plus efficaces avec une rapidité déconcertante et, déjà, Charles décolla et se remit à la poursuite des Cognards.

Les Anglais étaient menés 60 à 50. Le match était plus serré que ce que prévoyaient certains pronostiqueurs. Richard ne quittait pas le terrain du regard, il faisait des signes à ses poursuiveurs, criait des ordres aux batteurs, et encourageait Draco dès qu'il passait près de lui.

« Allez, trouve-le moi ce Vif d'Or ! » disait-il alors en frappant dans ses mains.

Quarante-cinq minutes de jeu, Hermione sentit sa vue se troubler. Elle se tourna vers les autres qui semblaient aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Ah. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » annonça le présentateur, confirmant à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas la seule victime de ce phénomène.

En quelques secondes, un épais brouillard envahit le terrain. On n'arrivait même plus à distinguer les joueurs, seulement des formes en mouvement dans la fumée noire.

« Il me semble qu'un petit plaisantin s'amuse à perturber le match. Restez assis Messieurs dames, la sécurité va s'occuper de ça aussi vite que possible. Mais le match continue ! Je vous l'accorde, compter les point avec cette purée de pois devant n'est pas chose facile, mais on va essayer de faire au mieux. » continuait le présentateur.

Sur le terrain, c'était le chaos total. Les joueurs n'y voyaient plus rien. Ils avançaient à l'aveuglette en évitant les charges des Cognards et des autre joueurs, parfois à la dernière seconde. Draco avait perdu la trace du Vif d'Or. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, il décida de prendre de la hauteur pour surplomber le brouillard. Il monta haut, très haut, et le brouillard n'en finissait pas. Soudain, il sentit le contrôle de son balai lui échapper. Il était comme aspiré encore plus haut. Il tenta de redescendre, mais en vain. Quelque chose attirait son balai, tout comme un élève de première année pourrait faire voler une plume avec un Wingardium Leviosa.

L'attrapeur ne voyait toujours rien. Et alors qu'il scrutait les hauteurs à la recherche d'une quelconque échappatoire, une ombre sembla surgir du brouillard. Et comme Draco montait vers elle, la silhouette se précisa. La silhouette portait une robe de sorcier sombre déchirée par endroits, la capuche recouvrait sa tête, et un masque, ce masque que le jeune blond aurait aimé ne jamais revoir. Son balai se stoppa net. Et la silhouette avança vers lui.

« Tu as l'air surpris, Draco » dit l'ombre d'une voix grinçante en enlevant son masque.

Tous le corps de Draco fut parcouru d'un frisson, mais Lucius Malefoy ne le remarqua pas. Le père de Draco avait tout d'un prisonnier en fuite. Sa barbe avait poussé, sans doute ne l'avait-il pas rasée depuis sa fugue d'Azkaban. Il avait considérablement maigri et son visage émacié ne montrait que colère et désir de vengeance.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser tranquille, après ce que tu as fait. » continua Lucius.

Draco chercha sa baguette, d'habitude toujours rangée dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, avant de se souvenir que le port de baguette était interdit pendant un match de Quidditch.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

Lucius émit un rire rauque à en glacer le sang.

« Ce que je veux ? Draco, Draco, tu es plus intelligent que ça. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. Cela fait trois années que tu m'as livré aux Détraqueurs. Mais, vois-tu… il y a trois ans… je n'étais pas aussi puissant que je le suis désormais. »

Sa phrase à peine finie, Draco fut frappé d'un Doloris. La douleur se répandit dans tout son corps qui fut secoué de tremblements. Le sortilège prit fin sans que Lucius n'en ai donné l'ordre. Le mage noir fut désarmé par un Stupéfix informulé.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du fils Malefoy.

« Vous avez raison père, je suis plus intelligent que ça. J'ai justement préparé votre retour. J'attends cela depuis longtemps. » cracha-t-il, les yeux brûlants de haine.

Désarmé et sans aucune maîtrise des sorts informulés, Lucius était vulnérable. Il avala sa salive, prêt à renoncer, mais sa rage était plus forte que tout. En un éclair, il se jeta sur son fils et serra sa gorge dans sa main droite.

« Tu n'es qu'un misérable traître ! Un traître à ta famille ! Un traître à ton sang ! » hurlait Lucius.

Le manque d'air rendit Draco impuissant. Il se cramponna à la main de son père, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais Lucius serra encore plus sa prise. Draco hoqueta.

« C'est dommage Draco, tellement dommage. Tu aurais eu une vie de rêve auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ça grâce à moi. Mais je vais devoir te tuer Draco, te tuer pour ta traîtrise. »

Draco commençait à manquer d'air, il se débattit de plus belle.

« Oh non, pas maintenant ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a bien trop de monde. Plus tard peut être. Fais attention Draco. Où que tu sois je te retrouverais, et je détruirais ta vie comme tu as détruit la mienne. »

Sur ce, il prit son balai et l'envoya au loin avant de le lâcher. Draco, dans sa chute, suffoquait en se tenant la gorge. Son corps gagnait en vitesse à mesure qu'il tombait en tournoyant. Enfin il parvint à reprendre son souffle en même temps que ses esprits. En toute hâte, il parcouru sa mémoire à la recherche d'un sort qui pourrait le tirer de là.

C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains agripper ses bras. Le choc fut brutal, mais Duncan et Charles tinrent bon et hissèrent leur coéquipier sur le balai de Charles.

« Draco ? On t'a vu tomber. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est ton balai ? » demanda Duncan en secouant l'attrapeur, encore sonné par sa chute.

« Laisse Duncan, on va l'amener à Hermione. » dit Charles en gardant son calme.

En une seconde, ils furent près du banc Anglais. Le stade fut parcouru d'un frisson quand ils sortirent de l'épais brouillard créé par le père de Draco.

Hermione était inquiète. Elle se précipita vers le blessé et demanda aux deux autres :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il est tombé de balai. Une sacrée chute. Heureusement qu'on l'avait repéré. » souffla Charles.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Matt arriver avec le balai de Draco à la main. Derrière lui, le brouillard s'était entièrement dissipé sous les applaudissements du public.

La Médicomage sortit sa baguette, mais l'attrapeur l'arrêta d'un geste.

« C'est bon, j'y retourne. » dit-il en saisissant le balai que lui tendait Matt.

« Non, Draco ! C'est de l'inconscience ! Ca va prendre quelques minutes au plus ! » protesta Hermione.

« Eh. » dit-il pour l'arrêter dans ses remontrances. « Je vais bien. Je t'assure. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Richard. Les bras croisés, il acquiesça, signifiant à Draco qu'il pouvait repartir.

Ni une ni deux, Draco enfourcha son balai et décolla alors qu'Hermione lançait son regard le plus noir au coach de l'équipe.

Tout en volant, le jeune blond se tourna vers ses coéquipiers qui le suivaient de près comme s'ils craignaient qu'il tombe à nouveau.

« Merci les gars. »

Tous lui répondirent par un pouce levé avant de regagner leur poste.

Le présentateur du match retrouva tout son entrain de début de match. A présent, on pouvait voir le terrain. Il pouvait enfin reprendre son travail, à savoir hurler dans son micro.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Draco pour repérer le Vif d'Or. L'attrapeur Irlandais semblait à bout de forces. On jouait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

Après avoir été menée de 30 points, l'Angleterre avait rattrapé son retard et menait 170 à 110. La fatigue se sentait chez les deux équipes. Il fallait que Draco attrape le Vif d'Or.

Il se mit à la poursuite de la petite sphère ailée à toute vitesse.

Le jeune blond arriva rapidement à la hauteur de l'attrapeur Irlandais. Ce dernier lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes que Draco évita de justesse. La manœuvre lui fit perdre du temps si bien que l'irlandais se rapprocha du Vif d'Or.

Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour s'en saisir, Draco fondit sur lui avec une vitesse fulgurante. Les deux joueurs se retrouvèrent à nouveau au coude à coude. De nature très agressive, l'attrapeur adverse avait l'air plus occupé à tenter de pousser Draco qu'à suivre les mouvements brusques du Vif d'Or. Draco profita de son manque d'attention pour accélérer d'un coup, poussant au maximum la puissance de son balai. Il s'étendit de tout son long sous les regards ébahis du public. Les flashs des appareils photo crépitèrent. Enfin l'attrapeur Anglais referma sa main sur la précieuse sphère d'or.

« IL L'A FAIT ! DRAGO MALEFOY VIENT D'ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR ! L'EQUIPE D'ANGLETERRE REMPORTE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH 230 A 150 ! Oh c'est magnifique Messieurs dames ! Ce moment est historique ! Pour la première fois de son histoire, l'Angleterre est Championne du Monde de Quidditch ! »

Des feux d'artifices furent lancés autour du stade, colorant le ciel du rouge Anglais. Les coéquipiers de Draco se ruèrent sur lui, l'entraînant au sol. Il ne lâcha pas le Vif d'Or qu'il gardait serré dans son poing. Il se releva et brandit fièrement la petite sphère dorée.

Puis il autorisa les autres à le tenir, ce Vif d'Or symbole de leur victoire. Ils étaient Champions du Monde.

Matt embrassa le Vif d'Or avant de le rendre à Draco. Ils remontèrent tous sur leur balai pour faire le tour du stade, Draco et le Vif d'Or en tête.

Sur le banc Anglais, c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde sautait partout, se prenait dans les bras. Richard se dépêcha d'essuyer une larme de joie avant que quelqu'un puisse la voir.

Sous les applaudissements de la foule, l'équipe Anglaise se posa près de son banc. Draco laissa tomber son balai au sol et ouvrit les bras en direction d'Hermione. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec fièvre, sous les regards attendris des autres. Le baiser n'échappa pas non plus aux journalistes qui étaient présents.

Hermione entendit vite les crépitements des flashs derrière elle. Elle tenta de se séparer de son petit ami mais Draco la serra plus fort contre lui. Il caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

« C'est rien. » dit-il pour la rassurer « Laisse-les nous envier. »

Le sourire d'Hermione réapparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire magnifique, rien que pour lui. Draco se promit sur l'instant de tout faire pour ne plus voir que ce sourire, pour ne plus voir qu'elle.

Il dû finalement se séparer d'elle pour aller saluer les joueurs adverses. Pendant ce temps, on avait monté un podium sur le terrain. Après avoir serré de nombreuses mains, les joueurs anglais se regroupèrent sur la première marche du podium où ils reçurent chacun une médaille, et leur trophée.

La coupe d'or était un objet magnifique, forgé par les gobelins les plus experts. Kevin, le gardien de l'équipe, fut le premier à la soulever, triomphant.

Une fois la remise terminée, les joueurs se pressèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires. Ce soir, c'était la fête. Après que les garçons aient pris leur douche, ils se rendirent à l'hôtel pour se changer.

Ils signèrent quelques autographes, prirent des photos. Les fans qui les avaient attendus étaient ravis.

Hermione trouva Harry et Ron dans la foule. Ils lui sautèrent au cou en hurlant comme des fous.

« On a gagné ! On a gagné ! »

Hermione sautilla avec eux en riant. Puis les garçons durent rentrer, leurs femmes les attendaient. La médicomage les laissa donc partir après leur avoir fait promettre d'embrasser Lavande et Ginny de sa part.

Ensuite elle se hâta vers l'hôtel, tous les autres étaient déjà entrés.

Quand elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Draco, il lui ouvrit à moitié habillé. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche pas encore boutonnée et des chaussures italiennes.

« Où on va ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée par la classe du blond.

« En boîte ! » cria Duncan en passant devant la chambre, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon, avant de disparaître dans une des chambres « Matt ? C'est toi qui as piqué ma chemise ? »

Hermione croisa les bras et s'appuya contre la porte en regardant Draco boutonner sa chemise. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida.

« Bon, et bien je crois que je devrais aller me changer moi aussi. »

Draco répondit par un hochement de tête.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre et prit une douche rapide. Elle enfila en vitesse une robe noire recouverte de strass noirs. La robe était assez courte sans être vulgaire, elle lui allait comme un gant.

_[Note de l'auteur : pour vous faire une idée de la robe, allez voir le clip de Basshunter 'Now You're Gone']_

Elle enfila des talons noirs et lissa ses cheveux avec un sort. Enfin elle attrapa une veste alors que Draco frappait à la porte.

Il vacilla presque en la voyant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est trop ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Draco avala sa salive.

« Tu es parfaite. » parvint-il à articuler en lui tendant la main.

Les autres garçons de l'équipe eurent exactement la même réaction que Draco en la voyant, la délicatesse en moins. Sifflements, regards en coin, Kevin hurla même comme un loup en tapant du pied sur le sol.

« Il vous faut vraiment pas grand-chose ! » répondit Hermione, feignant l'exaspération.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble devant une boîte de nuit réputée de Canberra où la fête dura toute la nuit. L'alcool coulait à flots et la musique était plus envoûtante à chaque verre.

Ils dansèrent sans s'arrêter. Vers 8 heures du matin, on décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Les joueurs avaient rendez-vous pour un second bain de foule deux heures plus tard à Londres.

Hermione et Erwan étaient les plus sobres du groupe, ils se mirent donc en chasse de tout le monde. Ils durent faire un premier voyage avec Matt qui ne tenait même plus debout et qui chantait à tue tête des chansons aux paroles incompréhensibles.

Puis ils transplanèrent chacun avec un joueur. Erwan, qui avait l'habitude, en transporta parfois deux en même temps.

La situation était assez drôle. Les garçons, complètement saouls, racontaient vraiment n'importe quoi. Kevin lui adressa même un « Merci Maman. » quand elle le déposa dans son lit.

Hermione finit par raccompagner Draco jusqu'à sa chambre. Vu la quantité de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait bu durant la soirée, il tenait particulièrement bien l'alcool.

Bien qu'il titubait, elle n'eût pas grande peine à le ramener jusqu'à son lit.

Alors qu'il s'étendait de tout son long sur le matelas, il l'attira à lui.

Allongé, il enserra la taille d'Hermione et la fixa un moment.

« Ils t'ont tous regardés ce soir. Mais c'est moi qui t'ai, pas vrai ? » bafouilla-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant. Il eût l'air rassuré. Il s'allongea près d'elle et posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et si tu veux… on peut vivre chez moi après… à Londres… Parce que moi je veux être tout le temps avec toi… Après on trouvera une maison... et puis… »

Il s'endormit, épuisé, avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase.

Hermione ferma les yeux, arborant toujours son sourire attendri. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Demain, il irait mieux. Il retrouverait son calme et sa maîtrise de lui-même. Pour l'heure, elle espérait seulement que les confessions, même celles d'un homme dans son état, avaient une part de vrai.

* * *

Déjà un nouveau chapitre ? Et oui, déjà.

Je dois dire que je me suis surpassée ces derniers jours, et tout ça pour vous.

Je vous gâte trop, je trouve [nierk nierk]

Enfin bref, j'arrête de me jeter des fleurs maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ét que vous continuerez à être fidèles à ma fiction.

Je vous embrasse.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son corps était si engourdi qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait été piétiné par un troupeau d'éléphants quelques minutes plus tôt. Des coups sourds résonnaient dans son crâne. Il tenta de se redresser mais dû abandonner, sa tête tournait beaucoup trop. Il devait pourtant faire arrêter ce vacarme.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait, il entendit les bruits de plus en plus fort, puis il distingua une voix. Dans ses bras, Hermione s'étira sans pour autant se réveiller. Elle avait de la chance de ne pas être gênée par tout ce bruit.

Ce bruit n'était autre que Richard, qui tambourinait à chaque porte du couloir pour réveiller ses joueurs.

« Debout les stars, vous avez exactement une heure pour vous préparer et faire vos valises. On rentre à la maison. » criait-il à travers les portes.

Draco trouva là une bonne excuse pour réveiller Hermione, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Mmmh » grogna-t-elle en se retournant.

Le blond se redressa sur ses coudes, chose qu'il croyait jusqu'alors impossible, et entreprit de couvrir de baisers l'épaule nue de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna mais refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il savait néanmoins qu'elle était réveillée.

« On part dans une heure. »

« Une heure ? »

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Hermione se redressa, repoussant Draco en arrière, et se leva d'un bond.

« Par Merlin ! Je ne serais jamais prête. Il faut que je ramasse mes affaires. » dit-elle avec empressement.

Elle rassembla ses vêtements, enfila une des chemises de Draco et quitta la pièce. La scène s'était passée bien trop rapidement pour Draco qui, encore dans le flou, n'avait pas forcément tout compris. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en titubant.

Il sortit de la douche tout à fait réveillé. Sa petite amie, déjà habillée et prête à partir, lui rapporta la chemise qu'elle lui avait empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fit sa valise le plus vite possible et sortit de sa chambre.

Le couloir de l'étage était plein à craquer de valises, de balais et des membres de l'équipe. Richard courait de chambre en chambre pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien levé. Draco enjamba quelques valises pour se rapprocher d'Hermione qui patientait devant la porte de sa chambre, assise sur sa valise. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Oui, ça va. » répondit-elle en fixant ses chaussures. « C'est juste que, je me suis tellement habituée à la vie ici. J'ai peur de m'ennuyer une fois de retour à Londres. »

Draco ne répondit pas, il prit juste sa main entre la sienne. Il se mit à fixer les chaussures de la jeune femme comme si ce qu'il fallait dire allait s'écrire en lettres d'or dans le cuir noir de la semelle.

« C'est un peu le même sentiment qu'on a les jours de départ. Les vacances sont finies et il faut rentrer chez soi, en laissant tout notre été derrière nous. La vie continue. » continua-t-elle avec nostalgie.

« Eh, c'est pas comme si on allait tous partir chacun dans notre coin. Tu pourras venir nous voir jouer quand tu veux. Les gars seront super contents. » dit Draco avec enthousiasme. « Et puis, je suis là moi. »

Hermione releva la tête en lui souriant. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux brins derrière son oreille et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Richard frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous.

« Bien, tout le monde est prêt. Nous allons descendre dans le hall, un Portoloin nous y attend. Il va tous nous emmener au Wizardium de Londres. Les bagages seront directement envoyés chez vous. Ensuite on prendra un bus qui nous fera faire le tour de la capitale, direction le Ministère de la Magie. Laissez-moi vous dire que la journée s'annonce très longue. Allez en route. »

Le couloir entier se mit en mouvement. On apporta les valises pleines jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui dû faire plusieurs voyages. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé dans le gigantesque hall de l'hôtel, le directeur vint leur dire au revoir tout en les félicitant pour leur titre.

Tous ensemble, ils saisirent le Portoloin et furent propulsés jusqu'à Londres. Les jambes d'Hermione tremblaient et elle n'aurait pu rester debout si Draco ne l'avait pas retenue contre lui.

Le Wizardium était rempli de supporters qui acclamèrent leur équipe favorite dès qu'elle apparut sur le terrain. Ils étaient en retard.

L'équipe technique s'effaça avec humilité pour laisser les joueurs profiter de leur triomphe. Kevin, qui avait transporté la Coupe depuis Canberra, la laissa passer de main en main.

« Vous n'allez pas avec eux ? » demanda Hermione à Richard qui marchait à côté d'elle.

« Il y a un instant pour tout Hermione. Parfois, un coach doit se faire discret pour laisser ses joueurs sur le devant de la scène. Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont remporté cette compétition. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais pour s'élever vers les spectateurs. Ils serrèrent beaucoup de mains, firent la bise à plusieurs femmes qui manquèrent de s'évanouir, posèrent pour des photos, ils étaient de vraies stars.

Après presque une heure dans le stade, l'équipe rejoint le sol où les attendaient leurs familles. La femme d'Erwan, la fiancée de Kevin, les parents de Matt, tous se jetèrent dans les bras des personnes qui leur avaient tant manqué. Les retrouvailles étaient touchantes. Hermione remarqua que personne n'était là pour l'attrapeur de l'équipe, et que celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en étonner.

La journée continua comme elle avait commencé. Le bus décoré aux couleurs de l'Angleterre conduit l'équipe jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie, circulant dans les rues noires de monde. Le Ministre devait être assez occupé puisque leur entretient ne dura que quelques dizaines de minutes pendant lesquelles le Ministre les félicita et posa avec eux pour les journalistes qui couvraient l'événement.

Puis vint l'heure de la conférence de presse. Ce fut le moment le plus éprouvant pour la Médicomage de l'équipe. Elle n'avait pas encore eu à parler qu'elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, la curiosité des journalistes semblait sans limite et la réunion interminable. Elle tentait tout de même de rester concentrée sur ce qu'il se disait.

« Miss Granger, pensez-vous que votre idylle avec Draco Malefoy va survivre à la fin de votre contrat avec Monsieur Morgan ? » l'interpella un journaliste.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux alors que ses joues viraient au rose. Elle tortilla ses doigts, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle savait que tout le monde la regardait. Elle savait que même Draco la regardait, mais elle ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux acier, pas maintenant. Après des secondes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, Richard vint à son secours. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je pense que Miss Granger n'est pas ici pour répondre à des questions d'ordre personnel. »

Sa phrase souleva une petite vague de protestation parmi les journalistes. Hermione s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Elle remercia Richard d'un regard et la conférence repris son cours.

* * *

Il était déjà 17 heures quand ils sortirent de la salle de conférence. Chacun s'apprêtait à rentrer chez soi. Hermione prit chacun des membres de l'équipe dans ses bras. Ils avaient vécut plus de deux mois en étant presque tout le temps ensemble. Ils allaient tous lui manquer, Matt et Duncan avec leurs blagues idiotes, la présence réconfortante d'Erwan, tous lui manqueraient. Elle était émue. A vrai dire, elle était presque au bord des larmes.

« Tu reviens quand tu veux. » lui-glissa Richard en serrant ses épaules.

Draco lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Il salua donc tous ses coéquipiers, en terminant par son coach. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche un objet enveloppé dans un mouchoir. Il déplia soigneusement le mouchoir pour révéler une petite sphère dorée.

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais l'avoir. » dit-il en lui tendant le Vif d'Or de la finale, son Vif d'Or.

« M… Merci ! » bafouilla Draco, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il ouvrit ses deux mains afin que Richard y dépose le précieux objet qu'il rangea immédiatement dans une de ses poches. Puis il rejoignit Hermione, il était prêt à partir. Elle prit sa main et tranplana avec lui devant la porte de son petit appartement. Elle l'invita à entrer. Sa valise et son hibou étaient bien là.

« C'est donc ici que vit Hermione Granger. » dit Draco avec amusement.

« Eh oui, c'est ici. » confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui fit rapidement visiter l'appartement. Draco s'arrêta un moment devant l'immense bibliothèque qui occupait un mur entier de son minuscule salon.

« C'est exactement comme je l'imaginais. » déclara-t-il tout fier. « Surtout la bibliothèque. »

« Tu me connais si bien. » dit Hermione en riant.

« Parfaitement Mademoiselle, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. » rétorqua-t-il le plus sérieusement possible pour la taquiner.

« Ah oui ? Je suis curieuse de voir ça. » continua Hermione « Alors à quoi je pense maintenant ? »

Draco s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche féline. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione qui se sentit presque vaciller. Ses yeux, il avait un regard si intense. D'un seul mouvement, il s'éloigna d'elle, rompant le lien invisible qu'il venait de créer entre eux.

« Facile, tu est en train de réaliser que tu es folle de mon corps. Tu veux que je reste et qu'on fasse l'amour. » conclut-il en joignant ses mains. « Mais je suis désolé de te décevoir, chérie, je dois y aller. J'ai énormément de choses à faire et je dois dire que te laisser sur ta faim sera assez amusant. »

Hermione éclata de son rire cristallin avant de se ruer sur lui. Elle le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il la souleva doucement et elle entoura son torse avec ses jambes, approfondissant le baiser.

« Hum, je te vois venir toi ! Je dois y aller. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. » protesta-t-il.

Il la déposa sur le sol, l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'y suivit et resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte sur laquelle elle prenait appui.

« Au fait, tu t'es trompé. Je n'avais pas du tout ça en tête. » le provoqua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« J'ai encore le temps de m'améliorer. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil amusé avant de transplaner.

Hermione referma la porte et appuya son dos contre le bois dont elle était composée. Elle resta là un moment avant de remarquer dans le miroir en face d'elle qu'elle arborait un sourire des plus niais. Elle secoua la tête en se moquant d'elle-même puis s'attaqua au rangement de sa valise.

* * *

Draco avait transplané directement au Manoir Malefoy. Il frappa bruyamment à la porte. Un petit elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir.

« Tip, est-ce que ma mère est là ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude pointait dans sa voix.

« Euh oui Monsieur Malefoy, Madame est dans le salon. Tout va pour le mieux. » répondit l'elfe en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Narcissa Malefoy avait beaucoup maigri depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais son visage avait gagné en sérénité et en douceur. Libérée de l'emprise de son mari, elle était devenue une autre femme. En apercevant son fils, elle se leva de son siège et ouvrit les bras dans sa direction.

« Tu es rentré. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je me suis inquiété pour vous. » souffla-t-il.

Il enlaça sa mère comme il le faisait étant enfant. Mais Narcissa se doutait de quelque chose et l'écarta doucement pour mieux le regarder.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Ton père t'a suivi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, il s'est d'abord introduit dans ma chambre avec d'autres Mages Noirs, mais je n'y étais pas. Ils ont tout de même attaqué une personne de l'équipe, elle n'a pas été blessée heureusement. Et il est revenu pendant que nous jouions la finale. » annonça son fils.

Narcissa l'avait lâché et avait porté ses mains à sa bouche.

« Oh non. Est-ce que ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète le plus. » avoua-t-il « Je vais écrire au Ministère, pour qu'ils envoient des Aurors pour surveiller la maison. »

« Draco, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça. Je ne risque rien. » dit-elle pour le rassurer, mais son fils sentait bien qu'elle était préoccupée.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mère, si vous n'acceptez pas pour vous-même, faites-le pour moi. Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si je suis certain que vous êtes en sécurité. » répondit-il en attrapant les épaules de sa mère. Il voulut la secouer pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui mais il n'osa pas.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Narcissa hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Draco embrassa sa joue.

« Je dois y aller, je reviendrais vous voir demain. » promit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Narcissa le rattrapa alors qu'il avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Draco attend. Et cette jeune femme dont tous les journaux parlent ? Ce qu'ils écrivent est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Draco soupira en lui rendant son sourire.

« Nous aurons l'occasion de parler de tout ça, mais plus tard. Bonsoir Mère. » conclut-il avant de partir pour de bon.

Narcissa se retrouva seule avec l'elfe de maison qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Narcissa haussa les épaules d'un air amusé. Elle le connaissait par cœur, son Draco, son fils si discret dans ses amours. Elle se promit de le harceler de questions dès le lendemain, quand il reviendrait la voir.

* * *

Six heures sonnaient quand Draco arriva enfin chez lui. Son appartement occupait à lui seul le dernier étage d'un immeuble du centre de Londres, tout près du Chemin de Traverse. Il salua Moe, son elfe de maison, qui le félicita pour son titre. L'attrapeur en profita pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur et farfouiller dans la poche interne de sa veste.

« D'ailleurs, Moe, pourrais-tu me trouver un écrin pour entreposer ça ? Rien de trop pompeux, je voudrais juste pouvoir le poser sans qu'il roule partout. » demanda-t-il en tendant le Vif d'Or.

« C'est ? C'est le ? » bafouilla l'elfe en écarquillant de grands yeux.

« Lui-même. » confirma Draco en souriant.

Moe tendit la main, tout en demandant avec les yeux la permission de le prendre. Draco hocha la tête et déposa la sphère dans la petite main de l'elfe. Moe jubilait, et ne pouvant contenir sa joie, il se mit à sautiller sur place en admirant l'objet.

« Oh oui ! Oui Moe peut faire ça ! Je vous trouverais quelque chose pour demain. Quelque chose de joli ! » dit-il en rendant le Vif d'Or à son propriétaire.

Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. Moe était vraiment un elfe de maison spécial. Après la guerre, il avait été le seul avec son frère Tip à vouloir rester au service des Malefoy. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis, Draco avait accordé beaucoup de liberté à Moe. L'elfe pouvait s'habiller selon son goût, avait du temps libre et possédait sa propre chambre dans l'appartement. La situation convenait parfaitement à Moe qui était profondément attaché à Draco. Et Moe, avec ses cabrioles et ses effusions de joie, était une présence très agréable pour Draco.

Draco alla dans sa chambre et s'occupa de sa valise. Il s'apprêtait à tout donner à Moe afin qu'il le fasse laver mais un bout de dentelle rouge au milieu de ses vêtements attira son attention. Il tira dessus et sortit du tas de linge un soutien gorge qu'il connaissait bien : il appartenait à Hermione. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à réprimer son rire, il ne fallait pas que Moe voie ça. Draco le rangea en vitesse dans son armoire, après s'être assuré que Moe n'était pas dans les parages, et reprit son rangement.

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que Draco essayait de dormir, en vain. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne cessait de se tourner et retourner dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la position idéale. Le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Allongé sur le côté, il tendit inconsciemment son bras devant lui. Alors tout lui parut plus clair : Il la cherchait.

Il la cherchait elle. Elle avec qui il avait passé toutes ses nuits depuis un bon moment. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment il parvenait à dormir avant qu'elle ne soit là. Il ne pensait pas s'être attaché autant. Désormais il cherchait sa peau, sa chaleur, le parfum doux de ses cheveux.

C'est à cet instant précis, à deux heures et trente-deux minutes, que, plongé dans le noir, il réalisa. Il était amoureux d'Hermione.

Lui, Draco Malefoy, était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

Tadaam ! Ca y est les amis, notre petit Draco s'est rendu compte de l'évidence même ! [Enfin !]

J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Je vous posterais la suite bientôt.

Je vous embrasse.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione se réveilla tard, épuisée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'enchaîner une journée normale après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit. Apercevant l'heure que lui indiquait son réveil, elle se rua vers la salle de bain. Elle avait promis à Ginny qu'elle serait chez les Potter pour le déjeuner. Il était déjà midi.

« Tu es en retard. » la réprimanda la rouquine quand elle eût enfin frappé à leur porte.

Elle décroisa bien vite ses bras pour enlacer son amie, découvrant un petit ventre rond. Déjà deux mois.

Ron et Lavande étaient déjà là. Même si elle semblait fatiguée, Lavande était rayonnante, et son ventre était énorme.

« Plus que quelques semaines de souffrance. » soupira-t-elle en souriant quand Hermione lui fit la remarque.

« J'espère bien. » lança Ron pour l'embêter.

Elle le frappa doucement alors qu'Hermione riait. Ginny sortit de la cuisine avec un immense plat dans les bras et pria tout le monde de se mettre à table. Harry, en vrai gentleman, voulut l'aider mais la rouquine protesta vivement.

« Oh ça va Harry ! Je ne suis pas handicapée tout de même ! »

Harry abandonna son idée, Ginny était si têtue. Hermione s'installa à côté de Lavande et la maîtresse de maison les servit tour à tour.

« Draco ne pouvait pas venir ? » demanda innocemment Lavande au milieu du repas.

Hermione lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui était décidément incapable de tenir sa langue.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ? Ron lui a sûrement dit. » se défendit-elle.

« Hé ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans vos histoires moi ! » répliqua l'intéressé.

Hermione soupira, non sans un sourire. Elle les connaissait bien, et elle savait pertinemment qu'un secret entre les mains des Weasley ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle répondit à Lavande, qui n'avait plus dit un mot, que, de toute façon, Draco n'avait pas été invité.

« Mais enfin Hermione ! Si vous êtes ensemble, il est invité d'office. Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ? » râla Ginny.

Elle détestait passer pour une mauvaise hôte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Gin', je ne lui aurait jamais dit ça. Il est très occupé en ce moment entre les interviews et les conférences de presse. » expliqua Hermione.

Ils changèrent de sujet après que Lavande ait fait promettre à Hermione de lui raconter tous les détails de sa relation avec Draco.

La jeune lionne passa le reste de l'après midi chez les Potter avec ses amis. Ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper, après les deux mois pendant lesquels ils avaient été séparés.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était rendu à toutes les conférences de presse, toutes les interviews que donnait l'équipe Anglaise. Aux alentours de 17 heures, il put enfin rejoindre sa mère au Manoir.

Il frappa doucement à la porte. Tip vint lui ouvrir et le conduisit jusqu'à sa mère qui lisait sur la terrasse.

Elle se leva pour embrasser son fils et l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle. Tip lui proposa du thé.

« Je prendrais plutôt un Whisky Pur Feu, merci Tip. » répondit l'intéressé.

Il répondit par un sourire innocent au regard noir de sa mère. Son fils était adulte désormais, elle se ravisa. Après que l'elfe de maison lui ait apporté son verre, elle se pencha vers lui, les yeux brûlants de curiosité.

« Hermione Granger. » dit-elle simplement.

Drago ne broncha pas, sirotant son whisky. Mais le regard de sa mère se fit plus pressant, il cherchait à éviter que ses yeux ne rencontrent les siens mais en vain. Il posa son verre sur la table de verre à côté de lui.

« Oui, Hermione Granger. » répondit-il.

« C'est cette jeune fille de Griffondor dont tu nous parlais ? L'amie de Potter ? » demanda Narcissa.

Draco acquiesça. Il avait mentionné le nom d'Hermione Granger quelques fois pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il parlait d'elle quand son père lui demandait s'il connaissait des Sang de Bourbe, et quand sa mère lui demandait qui obtenait les meilleurs résultats aux examens de fin d'année aussi. Tout cela semblait si loin désormais.

« C'est très bien. Je suis contente pour toi. Elle me semble être une jeune femme très bien. » lui dit-elle en prenant ses mains.

Il y avait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas vu sa mère ainsi, elle frétillait presque sur sa chaise.

« Du calme Mère, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques temps, deux mois tout au plus. » affirma-t-il, amusé.

« Deux mois. Draco, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu de relation de plus de deux mois avec une femme ? » demanda Narcissa avec un air grave.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il bu une gorgée de whisky pour se donner une contenance mais, sa mère le savait, elle avait tapé dans le mille. Draco ne s'attachait pas facilement, et jamais il ne s'encombrait d'une relation qui ne fonctionnait pas. Deux mois, c'était presque un record pour lui.

« Tu me la présenteras j'espère. » dit Narcissa en rompant le silence.

« Sans doute, oui. » répondit Draco sans oser la regarder, de peur qu'elle lise une nouvelle fois en lui.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui, il aimait encore moins étaler ses sentiments. Mais il trouva dans cette conversation un intérêt majeur, au moins ils ne parlaient pas de son père. Et puis, sa mère aimait tellement qu'il se confie à elle.

Narcissa était fière de cette complicité qu'elle avait clandestinement créée avec son fils pendant son enfance. Et cela ne déplaisait pas à Draco, qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, profitait au maximum de ces quelques moments avec sa mère.

Draco quitta le Manoir deux heures plus tard, les femmes posaient vraiment trop de questions. Narcissa aurait voulu tout savoir, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'ils se voyaient souvent, s'il l'aimait, mais obtenir des réponses de son fils n'avait jamais été chose facile.

* * *

En fin de journée, un hibou grand duc vint frapper à la fenêtre du salon des Potter. Ginny alla lui ouvrir et détacha le parchemin qui était attaché à sa patte.

« C'est pour toi. » dit-elle en tendant le papier à Hermione.

La brunette déplia la parchemin alors que Lavande et Ginny se rapprochaient pour pouvoir lire en même temps qu'elle. Pour les faire enrager, Hermione cacha d'abord le message pour le lire toute seule, puis elle laissa ses amies le parcourir des yeux.

_Enfin libre, j'ai ma soirée pour moi, donc pour toi._

_Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne t'emmène pas dîner quelque part ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir raconté ma vie à toute la population sorcière d'Angleterre en deux jours. Et je rêve de ne plus avoir à leur parler de nouveau._

_Je te propose donc une soirée en ermites, coupés du monde. Accepte s'il te plait, je ne veux plus voir que toi._

_21 heures ça te va ?_

_Draco._

« Oh… Il est mignon. » s'extasièrent ses amies.

« N'exagérez pas non plus, c'est juste une lettre. » les calma Hermione en riant.

« Moi je trouve ça adorable. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'écrirais des lettres Ron, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Lavande.

« Je vis avec toi Lavande chérie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écrirais des lettres. » répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et puis moi je trouve qu'il a une très belle écriture. » dit Ginny pour changer de sujet.

Après tous ces compliments, Hermione emprunta une plume et un parchemin à Harry pour répondre à l'attrapeur anglais.

_Avec grand plaisir, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une vie recluse loin de toute civilisation._

_Passe me chercher chez moi._

_Hermione._

Sur ce, elle décida de rentrer pour se préparer. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis et transplana chez elle, il lui restait une heure et demie. Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila une petite robe d'été blanche. Elle eût juste le temps de lisser ses cheveux avant que Draco ne frappe à sa porte, il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos.

« J'ai quelque chose qui t'apparient. » dit-il avec un sourire espiègle en brandissant le soutient gorge en dentelle d'Hermione.

Elle devint écarlate, attrapa le soutient gorge et alla le ranger en vitesse, les joues en feu. Draco la suivit sans cesser de la taquiner. Une fois le sous vêtement rangé, il attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches pour l'embrasser. Puis il transplana avec elle devant la porte de son appartement.

Ils croisèrent Moe qui sortait de l'appartement. Hermione écarquilla de grands yeux en remarquant le short, le T-shirt et les sandales que l'elfe portait.

« Je lui ai donné sa soirée. » expliqua Draco devant la surprise de la Griffondor.

L'elfe de maison les salua et Draco lui présenta la femme qui l'accompagnait. Moe était enchanté, mais pas autant qu'Hermione. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer Draco Malefoy parler à un elfe de maison comme s'il était son égal. Mais plus elle en apprenait sur Draco, et plus elle aimait ce qu'elle apprenait.

Il l'invita à entrer. L'appartement était immense. L'entrée surplombait le séjour quelques marches plus bas où trônaient un grand canapé en cuir blanc, une table basse en bois fin posée sur un tapis à'aspect duveteux et une télévision sorcière. Le monde de la Magie c'était mis à la télévision depuis quelques années mais les écrans restaient rares dans les foyers, et celui-ci était immense, avec un écran plat et de larges enceintes. Dans un coin de la pièce, un poêle en fonte noire attendait patiemment que l'hiver revienne pour enfin pouvoir se rendre utile.

L'un des murs de la pièce supportait une rangée d'étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposés trophées et médailles de Quidditch, au milieu de cadres contenant des articles de presse qui vantaient les mérites de l'attrapeur. Le Vif d'Or de la finale de la Coupe du Monde avait naturellement trouvé sa place, lui seul attirait tous les regards.

Le salon était ouvert sur la cuisine et, en face de l'entrée, un petit couloir semblait mener aux autres pièces de l'appartement.

Hermione descendit les trois marches qui séparaient l'entrée du salon et fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle était impressionnée.

« Ca te plait ? » demanda Draco, « J'ai refait l'appart' moi-même. » ajouta-t-il non sans une pointe de fierté.

« J'adore. » dit-elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle se retrouva en face d'une immense baie vitrée qui couvrait tout le mur situé derrière la télévision.

Hermione s'approcha et ouvrit l'une des portes-fenêtres en grand. Elles donnaient sur une terrasse en parquet brut cerclée d'arbres et de plantes vertes. Ils étaient sur le toit de l'immeuble qui surplombait tout Londres. La terrasse entourait une large piscine creusée et des chaises longues étaient disposées ça et là.

Draco la rejoignit à l'extérieur. Ils s'appuyèrent contre la barrière qui entourait la terrasse et contemplèrent Londres. Le soleil de fin août se couchait, offrant une superbe palette de couleurs. Mais Draco ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux. Baignée de lumière, le vent chaud faisait danser ses cheveux et son regard chocolat se perdait sur l'horizon.

« C'est magnifique. » dit-elle.

« Oui… magnifique » répéta le jeune blond.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne détourna pas son regard et continuait de la dévorer des yeux. Elle rit doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et si on se baignait ? » proposa-t-elle avec un signe de tête vers la piscine.

Il s'écarta de la barrière et se dirigea déjà vers le salon.

« Pourquoi pas, oui. Je vais nous chercher des serviettes, et puis je vais enfiler un maillot, tu peux repasser vite fait chez toi pour que … que … que qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bafouilla-t-il un fois retourné.

Hermione avait enlevé sa robe et la pliait soigneusement sur la chaise longue la plus proche. En sous-vêtements, elle retirait maintenant ses chaussures. L'air ahuri de Draco l'amusait.

« Et bien quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais baigné nu dans ta propre piscine. » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Draco se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

« Non, je n'ai jamais fait ça. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu as une piscine privée sur le plus haut immeuble de Londres, personne ne peut te voir et tu n'as encore jamais fait ça ? » fit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il répondit que non, que ce n'était pas raisonnable, qu'on pourrait les voir de toute façon. Hermione s'était rapprochée jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son amant.

« Où est passé Draco Malefoy le tombeur qui n'a peur de rien ? » demanda-t-elle, aguicheuse, en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Oh il doit bien être quelque part. Alors on le prend ce bain ? » dit-il en finissant d'enlever sa chemise.

Ils se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent dans l'eau. Ils firent quelques longueurs, une course que Draco gagna. Ils profitèrent simplement de la fraîcheur de l'eau en cette chaude soirée d'été.

Hermione s'était appuyée sur le rebord de la piscine et faisait des mouvements de jambes dans l'eau. Draco se plaça à côté d'elle. Ils se racontèrent leur journée, ponctuant de sourires complices chacune de leurs phrases.

Draco s'approcha un peu plus et caressa sa nuque avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle cessa ses mouvements pour enserrer la taille du blond de ses jambes fines et nues. Le jeune homme parcourut son corps de ses mains. Il savait la courbure des ses formes, de son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses, tout. Ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué la veille au soir quand il s'était couché dans son grand lit froid, il se faisait désormais un plaisir de la retrouver.

Hermione resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Leurs deux corps ne firent bientôt plus qu'un. La respiration des deux amants s'accéléra tandis que les hanches de Draco accéléraient leurs mouvements. Il ferma les yeux, elle les garda grands ouverts. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait perdu une seule miette du spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Il était là, avec elle, sur le toit de Londres. Seules les lumières de la ville et les bougies posées au sol autour de la piscine éclairaient la pénombre du soir. Elle voulait que cet instant dure une éternité, entre ses bras finement musclés, et ses épaules… La partie du corps qu'elle préférait chez les hommes.

Ginny s'était toujours moquée d'elle à ce propos. « Les épaules ! » répétait-elle en riant « Et pourquoi pas les pieds ? ». Mais, pour elle, c'était bien la zone la plus virile du corps des hommes. Comment ne pas craquer devant de larges épaules, où chaque muscle se dessine et se contracte un à un ? Les épaules de Draco étaient plus que craquantes.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque au même instant. Elle en premier. Tout son corps se contracta, elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amant en gémissant de plaisir. Lui ensuite, émit un petit grognement de satisfaction en serrant encore plus son étreinte autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, pour reprendre leur souffle, ou tout simplement parce qu'aucun ne voulait bouger. Enfin, Draco s'écarta et sortit de la piscine.

« Ne bouge pas. » dit-il à Hermione qui s'apprêtait à le suivre. « Je vais te chercher un peignoir. »

Il revint emmitouflé dans un peignoir blanc qu'il avait noué à la taille. Il tendit celui qu'il tenait dans la main à la jeune brune.

« Un peignoir ? C'est pour les petits vieux ça. » dit-elle pour le faire enrager.

« Si tu n'en veux pas, tu peux me le rendre. » répondit-il en haussant un sourcil avec un air de défi.

Hermione s'avoua vaincue et enfila le peignoir blanc. Elle trouva la sensation plutôt agréable, d'autant plus que ledit peignoir était imprégné de son odeur à lui.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je n'ai rien préparé à manger. Ca te dit de commander chinois ? » lui demanda Draco alors qu'ils rejoignaient le salon.

Elle hocha la tête.

Le livreur arriva assez vite, bien trop heureux de livrer chez Draco Malefoy. Draco apporta les deux boîtes en cartons couvertes d'idéogrammes chinois, les posa sur la table basse et attira Hermione dans le canapé. Elle s'installa entre ses jambes, le dos contre lui, et attrapa les deux boîtes de nouilles. Draco se chargea d'allumer la télévision et choisit un film.

La plupart des films sorciers étaient des films sur la guerre qu'ils avaient vécus quelques années plus tôt ou les remakes de films moldus. Hermione refusa tous les premiers, le choix se porta donc sur une adaptation d'un film moldu qu'Hermione adorait. Ils regardèrent le film en silence. Ils profitaient de ce moment ensemble, picorant de temps à autre quelques nouilles avec leurs baguettes.

Plus le film avançait et plus Hermione se blottissait contre Draco qui lui caressait doucement le dos comme il le faisait souvent. Elle aurait pu s'endormir ainsi, confortablement installée dans ses bras. Quand le film fut terminé, elle sorti récupérer ses vêtements. Draco fit de même.

« Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai rendez-vous chez le directeur de Ste Mangouste demain matin. » dit-elle en enfilant sa culotte sous son peignoir.

« Non. » soupira-t-il « Reste avec moi. » Elle retira le peignoir.

« Je ne peux pas Draco, » continua-t-elle sans le regarder en s'affairant à mettre son soutien gorge. « J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas. Ce rendez-vous est à neuf heures et si jamais je suis en retard mon patron va piquer une crise et… » elle s'arrêta devant le regard suppliant de Draco.

Jamais il ne lui avait fait de tels yeux. Elle manqua de défaillir. Ses pupilles rondes comme celles d'un chat, cerclées du bleu métallique habituel, étaient hypnotisantes. Pourquoi ce soir là, à cet instant précis, décelait-elle dans ses yeux plus que de l'envie, plus que de l'affection, un besoin ? Il avait besoin d'elle.

« Reste. » répéta-t-il en prenant sa main.

Le contact de leurs deux mains empêcha Hermione de se noyer dans les yeux acier de son amant. Elle parvint enfin à fermer la bouche et soupira.

« Bon, d'accord. » finit-elle par dire.

Draco ne cacha pas son soulagement. Il prit le visage de la brunette entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Hermione, toujours en sous-vêtements, attrapa un T-shirt de Draco dans sa penderie et l'enfila. Draco la regarda faire avec une moue boudeuse, parce qu' « elle était très bien comme elle était avant. » Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue avant de sauter sur l'immense lit qui trônait dans la pièce.

Elle se logea dans le creux des bras de Draco qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit gagner peu à peu par le sommeil. Juste avant qu'elle soit tout à fait endormie, le jeune blond la lâcha et se glissa à côté elle. Allongé sur le flanc, il la couvait d'un regard tendre. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et le fixa à son tour.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Rien. J'ai bien le droit de te regarder tout de même. » chuchota-t-il.

Elle sourit en haussant les épaules, s'étira et finit par s'endormir, suivie de près par Draco.

* * *

Voilà mes enfants,

Je m'excuse déjà pour le retard, mais j'ai une vie aussi vous savez. Et pas des plus reposantes. Enfin bref j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Et puis sinon tant pis.

Je vous dis à la prochaine.


	21. Chapter 21

6h30 : Hermione ouvrit les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Il était beaucoup trop tôt. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, Draco était encore profondément endormi. La jeune femme s'allongea sur le dos et se mit à fixer le plafond. Les stores aux fenêtres laissaient filtrer la lumière blanche du matin.

Les minutes passaient et le blond ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle ne voulait le lever elle-même. Avec Harry et Ron, elle savait depuis longtemps que réveiller un homme endormi était une très mauvaise idée. Elle se glissa hors du lit et décida d'explorer le reste de l'appartement.

La porte en face de celle de la chambre menait à une salle de bains assez moderne. La douche à l'italienne au carrelage sombre jurait avec le blanc du reste de la pièce. Une large baignoire occupait un coin de la pièce et un immense miroir surplombait le lavabo. L'ensemble était très lumineux malgré la petite taille de la fenêtre.

La pièce suivante était un bureau comme elle les aimait. Bien qu'il s'était moqué de ses étagères remplies de livres, une grande bibliothèque en bois sombre occupait plusieurs pans de mur. Le bureau, taillé dans le même bois que la bibliothèque, était couvert de parchemins et de lettres. Derrière le bureau, d'immenses fenêtres faisaient entrer la lumière. Depuis le dernier étage de l'immeuble, la vue était enivrante.

Hermione ouvrit la dernière porte et afficha un sourire attendri. C'était une chambre, on aurait presque dit une chambre d'enfant, d'adolescent tout au plus. Tous les meubles étaient adaptés à une petite taille, le bureau, la chaise, le lit, l'armoire. Elle referma la porte quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« Miss veut-elle quelque chose ? » demanda l'elfe de maison.

« Oh non, merci Moe. Je … je visitais juste. Je ne savais pas que c'était votre chambre. Je suis désolée. » bafouilla-t-elle, gênée.

« Ce n'est rien Miss, ce n'est rien. Avez-vous faim ? » demanda l'elfe avec un sourire.

Elle hocha la tête. Moe lui attrapa la main et la conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine. L'elfe lui prépara des pancakes en chantant et en sautillant joyeusement. Draco, les yeux encore endormis, vint les rejoindre.

« Bonjour Monsieur Draco. » lança Moe avec entrain.

Draco grommela un bonjour et prévint qu'il allait prendre une douche. A son retour, il avait déjà l'air plus réveillé. Il embrassa Hermione sur le front tandis que Moe poussait une assiette devant lui. Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois, puis Hermione alla prendre une douche avant de transplaner à son appartement.

* * *

La jeune femme arriva en avance à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Elle salua ses collègues. Ils avaient tous été heureux pour elle quand elle avait décroché le poste de Médicomage de l'équipe mais ils étaient soulagés qu'elle revienne parmi eux.

Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital et frappa à la porte. Quand elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir deux hommes se lever pour l'accueillir.

« Richard. » dit-elle en s'avançant vers le sélectionneur qui lui tendait les bras.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, ravi de vous revoir. » dit le directeur en lui serrant la main. « Asseyez-vous. Voyez-vous, Monsieur Morgan a été tellement satisfait de vos services qu'il a une proposition à vous faire. »

Hermione se tourna vers le sélectionneur avec curiosité.

« Hermione, » commença Richard « Je voudrais que tu restes avec nous, que tu suives l'équipe toute l'année. Tu veillerais sur mes joueurs à temps plein. Nous serions tous très heureux que tu restes avec nous. »

La jeune Médicomage se fit hésitante. Certes, son expérience avec l'équipe avait été inoubliable, mais son vrai travail était ici. C'était là qu'on avait le plus besoin d'elle.

« Je suis désolée Richard, vous êtes tous adorables, et j'ai aimé travailler avec vous. Mais je pense qu'on a besoin de moi ici. » répondit-elle timidement.

Richard porta la main à son menton, comme pour réfléchir.

« Hum, bien sûr. Nous avions prévu que tu répondrais ça. A ce moment là, pourquoi ne t'occuperais-tu pas uniquement des rencontres internationales ? Un match de temps en temps et, bien sûr, les Coupes du Monde. Tu travaillerais ici en temps normal mais tu nous rejoindrais pour les matchs. » expliqua-t-il.

« J'aimerais bien. Ecoutez, je vais en parler un peu autour de moi et ensuite je prendrais une décision. Vous voulez bien ? » demanda Hermione.

Tous étaient d'accord avec elle. Hermione sortit du bureau, suivie de près par Richard qui la rattrapa par la main.

« Hermione, dis-moi, tu veux en parler à Draco c'est ça ? » demanda Richard « C'est son avis qui te fait peur ? »

« Ca ne me fait pas peur. » répliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Elle dû tout de même admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. « Je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il en pense. » précisa-t-elle.

« Tu sais, c'est lui qui m'a dit que jamais tu ne quitterais ton travail. Te faire venir uniquement pour les matchs internationaux, c'était son idée. » lui assura-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et remercia son ancien employeur avant de regagner son cabinet. Sa journée finie, elle rentra chez elle.

Le hibou grand duc qu'elle connaissait bien l'attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec une enveloppe dans le bec.

_Accepte le poste._

Elle sourit en lisant l'unique phrase de la lettre. Elle se demanda sérieusement s'il avait la faculté de lire dans ses pensées. En tout cas, cette phrase, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était bien trop fière pour lui demander sa permission ou tout simplement pour lui en parler. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas s'imposer dans la vie de Draco. De plus, elle n'était pas sûre que continuer à travailler avec son petit ami soit une très bonne idée.

Et puis, son expérience avec l'équipe d'Angleterre avait été inoubliable. Elle s'était sentie si bien avec les joueurs qu'elle avait déjà hâte de les revoir, et de les suivre dans leurs déplacements.

C'était décidé, elle s'occuperait des matchs internationaux, tout en travaillant à Ste Mangouste en temps normal. Elle envoya deux lettres, la première au directeur de l'hôpital et la seconde à Richard.

* * *

Après une nuit agitée de rêves mêlés à des cauchemars, elle se leva avec une curieuse idée en tête. Jusque là, Draco était d'une conduite irréprochable. Elle s'entendait si bien avec lui qu'elle en trouvait cela étrange. Pour elle, il devait forcément avoir un défaut quelque part, enfin un défaut qu'elle ne pourrait pas aimer. Car en y réfléchissant, il la faisait rire quand il affichait son air supérieur qu'elle avait tant détesté, elle fondait littéralement quand il la regardait avec ses yeux couleur acier et son sourire en coin.

Draco lui parlait peu de ses sentiments pour elle, et Hermione préférait ça. Il rendait ainsi toute leur importance à ses instants précieux de « faiblesse émotionnelle ». Elle se remémora la soirée chez lui, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il la regarde une fois de plus de la façon dont il l'avait regardée ce soir là.

Il était trop parfait, voilà le problème. Il devait cacher quelque chose. Et elle savait très bien qui pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Elle décida que le moment était venu de confronter Draco à ses meilleurs amis. Elle les invita donc tous le soir même pour dîner. Tandis qu'elle confiait les lettres à sa chouette, elle se maudit elle-même de son attitude puérile. Soumettre son petit ami à l'avis de ses proches, même les élèves de premier cycle ne le faisaient plus.

Mais il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre que les sentiments qu'elle sentait naître en elle ne l'entraîneraient pas, une fois de plus, à une déception. Elle n'aimait pas être déçue.

Ses amis répondirent assez vite qu'ils seraient présents. Draco serait là aussi, mais il prévint Hermione qu'il arriverait tard, il avait entraînement ce soir là. La Médicomage se rendit à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et n'en revint qu'aux alentours de 18 heures. Elle se changea et se mit à préparer le repas. Ses amis ne devaient pas tarder à arriver.

Lavande et Ron frappèrent les premiers à la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. Elle abandonna ses fourneaux pour aller leur ouvrir. Son meilleur ami fit asseoir sa compagne, qui avait l'air très fatiguée. Néanmoins elle était de très bonne humeur.

« Alors ? Est-ce que j'aurais le plaisir de voir Draco ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle pour taquiner son amie.

« Oui Lavande, tu vas avoir ce plaisir. » répondit Hermione depuis la cuisine.

Ils discutèrent un moment pendant que le repas cuisait. Ron demanda à Hermione si elle avait récupéré son poste à l'hôpital. La jeune femme leur raconta alors toute l'histoire, et sa nouvelle perspective de double carrière. Ron se frottait les mains d'avance en pensant à toutes les places qu'elle pourrait leur obtenir.

Ginny et Harry arrivèrent enfin.

« Désolés d'être autant en retard, j'ai été retenu au Département des Aurors. » s'excusa Harry en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Draco arriva peut de temps après.

« Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tard que ça. » fit Hermione, étonnée, en lui ouvrant la porte.

« J'ai fait vite. » répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il entra dans le salon et salua tout le monde. Il serra la main des garçons et fit la bise aux filles comma s'ils avaient toujours été en bons termes. Hermione proposa de passer à table, puisque tout le monde était là.

Le repas se déroula de la meilleure façon qui soit. Draco était plus qu'aimable avec les amis de sa petite amie. Il se mêlait au groupe avec justesse, sans s'imposer ni s'effacer. Hermione était aux anges.

« Alors Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as fait entre ta sortie de Poudlard et aujourd'hui ? » demanda Lavande, curieuse.

« Et bien, j'ai déposé ma candidature chez les Flèches d'Appleby, les Canons de Chudley et le Club de Flaquemare. J'ai été accepté chez les Canons et les Flèches. Finalement, j'ai rejoins l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. J'ai passé un an et demi là-bas avant de me faire repérer par les Tornades de Tutshill que j'ai quittées quelques mois plus tard à cause d'un différent avec le coach. Depuis je joue avec les Marteaux de Haileybury au Canada avec Erwan et Matt. Nous avons intégré l'équipe nationale la même année. Et me voilà là. » dit-il avec humilité.

« Tu dois beaucoup voyager alors. Ce n'est pas trop difficile ? » renchérit Lavande.

« Je ne pars jamais très longtemps, à part pour les Coupes du Monde. Je crois que le maximum a dû être d'une semaine intensive en Irlande. » répondit l'attrapeur.

La conversation se porta ensuite sur Harry, sur les nouvelles du Ministère. Et le repas se termina aussi bien qu'il avait commencé. Vers minuit, Ron se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Lavande commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue.

« Dans ce cas nous allons rentrer nous aussi. » dit Ginny.

Harry acquiesça et ils se levèrent, remercièrent Hermione et dirent au revoir à Draco avant de transplaner. Draco et Hermione rangèrent la cuisine et s'affalèrent sur le canapé.

« Ils sont plutôt cool. » finit-il par avouer.

Hermione se retourna vers lui avec un sourire des plus radieux.

« Tu as été parfait. » le félicita-t-elle.

« C'est normal, je suis toujours parfait. » ironisa Draco.

Hermione le frappa doucement à l'épaule.

« Je suis contente que tu les aimes bien. Je suis certaine qu'ils t'apprécient toi aussi. Et c'est bien. » dit-elle.

« Parce que tu en doutais ? Je ne suis pas si asocial que ça. » dit-il en riant.

« Pas du tout. Je voulais juste voir si ça se passerait bien. » répondit-elle.

« Donc tu nous as tous invités juste pour voir si je serais sage ? » s'esclaffa Draco. Hermione nia. « C'était un test en fait ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour nier encore une fois, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle finit par acquiescer les joues en feu. Draco explosa de rire.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu me testes maintenant ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de monter ton affaire toute seule dans mon dos. » réussit-il à articuler, une fois sa crise de rire terminée.

« Oh ça va. Tu aurais très bien pu être infect. » lâcha-t-elle, vexée.

« Ca aurait été beaucoup plus drôle, c'est vrai. » elle lui lança un regard noir « Mais tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu trop adulte pour agir encore comme des gamins ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, bien trop occupée à bouder en lui tournant le dos. Draco l'attrapa par les épaules et a fit basculer vers lui, cherchant ses lèvres. La lionne se débattit en râlant. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle, il finit par l'immobiliser et captura ses lèvres en un fougueux baiser. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, il desserra son étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Tu es bête et parano, mais je t'aime quand même. » dit-il entre deux baisers.

Hermione se détacha de lui et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Moi ? Rien. » tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Maintenant, il évitait son regard, préférant fixer la fenêtre de ses yeux bleu acier. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme pour installer une barrière entre elle et lui. Il gardait la mâchoire serrée, pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus. Il ne voulait rien dire, d'ailleurs il n'avait rien à dire. Il se maudit intérieurement, et se traita d'imbécile.

Doucement, sans qu'il ne daigne la regarder, elle s'avança vers lui, posa sa joue contre la sienne et chuchota à son oreille.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune blond. Il resta interdit pendant une fraction de secondes, puis il cercla la taille d'Hermione en rapprochant son corps du sien. La brunette se réfugia dans ses bras et caressa sa mâchoire toujours serrée du bout de son nez, tout en caressant sa nuque de ses doigts fins. Draco abandonna enfin son masque, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et emplit ses narines de l'odeur enivrante de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, lui entortillait une mèche brune entre ses doigts, elle continuait à caresser sa nuque.

« Au fait, tu as accepté la proposition de Richard ? » demanda l'attrapeur.

« Oui, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, alors il a bien fallu que j'accepte. » répondit-elle en riant.

« C'est un peu vrai je dois dire. Les gars ne survivraient pas une seule seconde sans toi. »

« Je ne ferais que les matchs internationaux, j'aime mon poste à Sainte Mangouste et je ne suis pas prête de le quitter. » précisa la Médicomage.

« Je n'en doutais pas. »

Hermione bailla et sentit la fatigue la gagner. Elle se redressa pour regarder l'heure qu'affichait la pendule du salon. Il était déjà tard.

« Et si on allait se coucher ? »

« Tu veux que je reste ? » demanda Draco comme si ce n'était pas une évidence.

« Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux partir. » dit-elle. Elle se mit debout, face à lui, les poings sur les hanches et un sourcil relevé.

Drago se leva à son tour et colla son front contre celui de sa petite amie.

« Non. Je veux rester avec toi. » dit-il en prenant ses mains.

Hermione afficha un sourire satisfait. Ce soir là, elle avait tout gagné, et ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Draco. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même aussi souvent ? Il se promit de ne plus lui laisser de victoire aussi facilement. Et puis ses yeux croisèrent son regard chocolat, il prit la main qu'elle lui tendit et la suivit.

Il l'aurait suivie n'importe où de toute façon.

* * *

Voilà mes petits choux, un chapitre supplémentaire.

J'espère que ça vous plaît et que ça nourrit un peu vos rêves d'évasion.

Parce que moi, en ce moment, j'ai envie d'évasion. Il fait beau dehors, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je crois que c'est l'été dans ma tête, dommage, il faut encore attendre un peu.

Mais je parle, je parle… désolée de vous avoir fait endurer ça, promis je ne recommencerais plus.

Au prochain chapitre,

Je vous embrasse.


	22. Chapter 22

La semaine suivante passa à toute vitesse. Hermione était très prise à Ste Mangouste, et Draco reprenait les entraînements pour le championnat international qui débuterait dans quelques semaines déjà. Même s'il faisait l'aller-retour par Portoloin chaque jour, il était toujours très demandé à droite et à gauche, notamment par ce nouveau fabriquant de balai qui rêvait de concevoir un balai parfait pour les joueurs d'Angleterre.

Hermione et Draco n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir cette semaine-là. Ils avaient dîné ensemble le mercredi soir, mais Hermione avait dû s'éclipser avant d'avoir terminé son dessert, une urgence à l'hôpital. Le jeune blond avait gardé un calme olympien, lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils se referaient ça une prochaine fois, alors qu'il avait plutôt envie de la supplier de rester.

Elle lui manquait, ce n'était pas difficile à remarquer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il errait dans son appartement, ignorant la bonne humeur de Moe. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme, dans son lit, il étendait la main à côté de lui, pour ne trouver qu'un oreiller sombre et froid. Il n'était pas accro, non, jamais, c'était un Malefoy après tout. C'est juste qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Ses coéquipiers anglais, avec qui il avait passé l'été, avaient remarqué que l'attrapeur de l'équipe était bien plus attaché à la jolie brunette qu'il n'osait le dire. En rentrant de la soirée qu'ils avaient organisée entre eux le vendredi soir, il était passé devant chez elle. Son appartement était au deuxième étage, la lumière était encore allumée. Elle était sûrement encore en train de travailler à cette heure-ci. Sa fierté l'empêchait de monter les deux étages pour aller frapper à sa porte, il voulait seulement la voir.

Il resta planté là quelques minutes, à regarder l'ombre de la jeune femme qui se dessinait sur les rideaux, et faisait des allers et retours entre la cuisine et le salon. Puis il rentra chez lui, les mains au fond de ses poches. Les soirs d'automne londoniens n'étaient pas réputés pour leur douceur.

La présence de Draco manquait aussi à Hermione, seulement le travail dans lequel elle se plongeait l'empêchait d'y penser trop souvent. Plusieurs fois, quand sa salle de consultation était vide, ses yeux chocolat allaient et venaient entre l'horloge fixée au mur et son manteau. Combien de fois elle avait voulu enfiler se manteau et sortir le retrouver. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle esquissait un mouvement, un nouveau patient passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'obligeant à rester encore un peu.

* * *

Dimanche soir, 23h, Draco regardait tranquillement la télévision quand on frappa, ou plutôt on tambourina à la porte de l'appartement. Moe, assis à côté de son employeur, afficha un regard craintif qu'il cacha dans les paumes de ses mains, les oreilles baissées.

« Laisse Moe, j'y vais. » dit-il en se levant.

Il attrapa sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Il abaissa sa baguette dès qu'il reconnu la jeune femme devant sa porte.

« Hermione ? » fit-il, surpris.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle saisit le poignet du blond en un geste.

« Lavande va accoucher. » lâcha-t-elle avant de transplaner, entraînant le blond avec elle.

Moe, encore tremblant, retira ses mains de devant ses yeux et tendit le cou pour voir qui était à la porte. Il se leva, s'approcha de la porte.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. L'elfe de maison haussa les épaules avec un sourire, ferma la porte et retourna devant la télé. Il pensa que ce devait être une « urgence » avec Miss Granger.

* * *

Draco mit quelques instants avant de reprendre tout à fait ses esprits. Il était à Ste Mangouste, étage maternité. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, ils étaient tous là, excepté Ron et Lavande. Ah, il avait compris, Lavande allait avoir un bébé.

Il regarda Hermione qui, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la salle d'accouchement, était assise face à lui, sur l'une de ces affreuses chaises d'hôpital en plastique orange. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon lâche, elle ne cessait de tordre ses doigts entre ses mains fines. Elle était inquiète.

« Ils sont là-dedans depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Draco, voyant que les deux autres étaient dans le même état que sa copine.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

« Deux heures. »

Durée tout à fait raisonnable pour un accouchement, mais Lavande était leur amie, alors ils s'inquiétaient. Le jeune blond s'assit à côté d'Hermione et lui prit la main pour l'empêcher de se casser un doigt elle-même.

« Pourquoi as-tu attendu autant avant de venir me chercher ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois là. Tu n'étais pas trop occupé ? » demanda-t-elle, timidement.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste avec vous. »

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et sentit tout de suite qu'elle était tendue, chaque muscle de son corps était raide et crispé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il y a des raisons de s'inquiéter ? » demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils, l'air grave.

« Non, enfin je ne sais pas. Ils nous l'auraient dit s'il y avait un problème. » elle connaissait la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Draco « Non, je n'ai pas reçu de formation en maternité. Ca ne m'intéressait pas à l'époque. Maintenant je regrette. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne sais pas que personne ne sait. » répondit Draco avec un sourire « Je suis certain qu'ils s'occupent bien d'elle à l'intérieur. »

Il commença à masser les épaules d'Hermione, qu'il sentait se décontracter petit à petit.

Soudain la porte de la salle d'accouchement s'ouvrit. Tous se levèrent pour voir sortir Ron ainsi qu'un Médicomage.

« Comprenez Monsieur Weasley, nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper à la fois de votre femme et de vous. » dit le médecin avant de refermer la porte en inox sur un Ron tout penaud.

Ses amis s'approchèrent de lui, l'air inquiet. Il remarqua même que Malefoy était là, mais il s'en fichait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ils m'ont foutu dehors, Lavande aussi voulait que je sorte, elle a dit que je la stressais. » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire pour qu'ils te mettent tous à la porte ? » demanda Draco en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Weasley chassé de la salle de travail de sa propre femme, finalement il avait bien fait de venir.

Les joues de Ron s'enflammèrent et il baissa le nez vers ses chaussures.

« Je … Je me suis évanoui… Deux fois. » bredouilla-t-il.

Draco éclata d'un rire franc, suivi de Ginny, tandis que les autres leur lançaient des regards noirs. Hermione prit son ami par les épaules et le fit asseoir. Elle envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit ami au passage, mais sans aucun effet sur son fou rire.

Draco et Ginny finirent enfin par se calmer et ils s'assirent à côté des autres. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, et le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant à mesure que le temps passait. Le clic clac de l'horloge qui résonnait dans le couloir désert devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures et Hermione était littéralement en train de broyer la main gauche du jeune blond assis à côté d'elle.

Ron tapotait nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Ginny gardait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Harry craquait tous ses doigts un à un. Et Draco, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il se contentait de réfléchir aux nombreux moyens qui pourraient lui permettre de récupérer toutes les facultés de sa main gauche.

Soudain, des cris déchirèrent le silence assourdissant. Des cris d'enfants. Ron se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers la porte toujours fermée. Il fallu qu'Harry et Draco se mettent à deux pour le retenir d'ouvrir lui-même la porte. Heureusement un Médicomage vint à leur secours et autorisa enfin Ron à entrer.

« C'est une fille. » dit-il.

Les autres attendirent quelques minutes pour laisser aux heureux parents tout le temps de savourer ce précieux moment. Puis Ron, haletant, vint leur ouvrir avec un sourire radieux et les invita à entrer. Draco, gêné, lâcha la main d'Hermione et resta immobile. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa sa main et le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Ladite pièce était petite, trop petite, si bien qu'ils durent s'entasser les uns contre les autres et se contorsionner pour pouvoir voir le bébé.

« Je vous présente Rose. » dit fièrement Lavande en montrant la petite à ses amis.

Emmaillotée dans une serviette propre, Rose paraissait minuscule. Ginny, que la bousculade avait placée près du lit de Lavande, fut la première à porter sa nièce dans ses bras. Elle berça doucement la petite, et écarta les replis formés par la serviette. Rose était un très beau bébé.

En voyant sa petite sœur tenir sa fille dans ses bras, Ron ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Lavande, très émue elle aussi, prit sa main dans la sienne avec un regard tendre.

« Je suis tata. » dit enfin Ginny avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La petite Rose passa de bras en bras, chacun semblait comme hypnotisé par son visage d'ange.

« Tu veux la prendre ? » demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Draco.

Depuis bientôt cinq minutes, Draco ne tenait pas en place. Il s'appuyait sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, et changeait encore en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers la porte. Peut-être se préparait-il à déguerpir à un instant où à un autre. La vérité, c'était que Draco n'arrivait pas vraiment à trouver sa place parmi cette merveilleuse petite famille unie qu'ils formaient tous. Cela n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes des Malefoy de s'éterniser en félicitations chaleureuses et dégoulinantes de bonheur.

Pourtant, quand Hermione s'était adressée à lui, il avait hoché la tête et tendu les mains, sans savoir pourquoi. Il prit doucement la petite et la regarda. Sa petite bouche bougeait doucement dans le vide, sans émettre un seul son, et ses yeux s'ouvraient et se refermaient tout de suite après, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Il rendit enfin le petit paquet à Ron qui le rendit lui-même à sa compagne.

Tous étaient très fatigués, surtout Lavande. Il était 2 heures et demie du matin et Lavande était là depuis 21 heures. Après de nombreuses félicitations, tout le petit groupe embrassa les deux nouveaux parents et sortit de la minuscule salle. A l'extérieur, Harry et Ginny saluèrent leurs amis avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez eux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ? » demanda Draco à Hermione, d'un ton qui se voulait désintéressé.

« Je pense que je vais prendre un jour de congé. Je suis épuisée et vu que je devrais théoriquement reprendre le travail dans 6 heures, je crois que ce serait de la folie. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas d'entraînement demain, viens à la maison. » proposa Draco.

Elle acquiesça, ravie qu'il le lui ait proposé.

* * *

L'appartement de l'attrapeur était silencieux, Moe devait être allé se coucher depuis un moment déjà. Ils rejoignirent donc la chambre de Draco sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller.

Draco croisa les mains derrière sa tête en fixant le plafond d'un air pensif.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Hermione en déposant un baiser sur le torse du jeune blond.

« Oh, à rien. » le regard insistant d'Hermione le força à développer sa réponse. « Tu sais, tout à l'heure, c'était la première fois que je voyais un bébé aussi jeune d'aussi près. »

« Sérieux ? » fit-elle en riant doucement.

Il ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de libérer ses mains pour les placer sur les hanches de la brunette.

« Heureusement que je t'ai fait venir alors. Comme ça tu auras découvert quelque chose. » continua-t-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Draco.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Tu m'as manqué. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps quand Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira de tout son long et s'assit sur le lit pour se réveiller tout à fait.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Hermione, les yeux encore fermés.

« Midi tout pile. » répondit Draco avant de se lever pour enfiler un t-shirt.

« Mmh, j'ai bien fait de prendre un jour de congé. » murmura-t-elle en se blottissant dans les draps.

Le jeune blond revint jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Allez, debout petite marmotte. »

Hermione grogna et s'enfouit sous la couverture, mais Draco était tenace. Il tira la couverture, embrassant chaque partie du corps d'Hermione qu'il découvrait.

« C'est bon, je me lève. » lâcha-t-elle.

Et avant même que Draco ne parvienne jusqu'à la salle de bains, elle se faufila devant lui avec légèreté.

« Première à la douche ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

« T'abuses, j'allais y aller ! » râla Draco à travers la porte.

« Tu n'as qu'à préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant, ça t'occupera. » répliqua la jeune femme en riant.

L'attrapeur anglais grogna un peu avant de se diriger mollement vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Moe qui nettoyait joyeusement la cuisine en claquant des doigts. Il salua son maître et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir.

L'elfe de maison fut enchanté d'apprendre la naissance de la fille de Ron et Lavande, et cela même s'il n'avait jamais rencontré les heureux parents. Draco commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. On entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

« Miss Granger est là ? » demanda l'elfe.

Le blond acquiesça.

« Sinon je ne m'occuperais pas du petit déjeuner. » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Draco, qui n'attendait personne, se tourna vers Moe qui lui renvoya le même regard. Moe allait pour se lever mais son maître l'arrêta et alla ouvrir.

Son sourire disparût dès qu'il aperçut la femme blonde sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour Draco. » le salua Narcissa Malefoy avec un grand sourire.

Elle voulu entrer mais son fils l'en empêcha, ne laissant plus qu'une mince ouverture entre le mur et la porte.

« Je te dérange apparemment. » ajouta-t-elle, perdant son sourire.

« Mère, mais que faites-vous là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Enfin Draco, je t'avais prévenu que je viendrais te voir aujourd'hui. Tu m'avais promis que nous déjeunerions ensemble. Tu as oublié ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolée Mère, mais nous allons devoir annuler. » s'excusa Draco.

Narcissa sembla déçue, elle tendit le cou pour voir se qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, mais il lui cacha la vue en se plaçant dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

« Elle est ici ? » demanda-t-elle à son fils.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'hocher la tête. Narcissa, pensive, recula d'un pas. Hermione, qui était sortie de la salle de bains en frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette, rejoignit Draco à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en se glissant devant son petit ami.

Draco était visiblement embarrassé. Il se tourna vers Moe qui haussa les épaules, désolé de n'avoir pu retenir Hermione à temps.

« Vous devez être Madame Malefoy. Je suis Hermione Granger, enchantée de vous rencontrer. » dit Hermione, souriante, en tendant la main.

Narcissa prit la main tendue vers elle.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. » dit-elle avec un regard vers son fils, rapidement imitée par Hermione.

Draco sursauta, comme tiré d'un sommeil profond.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

La mère de Draco rit doucement tandis qu'Hermione tapotait le dos de son petit ami.

« Je passais juste dans le voisinage, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. » dit Narcissa en reculant de quelques pas.

« Oh non, restez avec nous. » la retint Hermione, « Nous allions justement prendre le déjeuner. N'est-ce pas Draco ? »

Narcissa regarda Draco, comme pour attendre sa permission. Son fils soupira et finit par hocher la tête et s'écarter pour la laissant entrer.

Hermione se chargea d'accrocher son manteau au portemanteau de l'entrée. Dans la cuisine, Moe salua son ancienne maîtresse avec gaieté. Pendant que Madame Malefoy s'installait à la table de la cuisine, Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches de Malefoy fils.

« Et si tu allais t'habiller maintenant ? Où as-tu appris à recevoir ta mère dans une tenue pareille ? » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Hermione, on était sensés prendre le 'petit' déjeuner, j'étais habillé en conséquence avant que tu ais décidé de l'inviter. » répondit Draco à voix basse, « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

En effet, le pantalon de jogging noir et le T-shirt qu'il avait enfilés à la va-vite ne lui donnaient pas une très belle allure.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. Maintenant vas t'habiller. »

Draco se tourna vers sa mère qui prenait des nouvelles de l'elfe de maison.

« Mère, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse tous les trois ? Je vais tacher de me rendre un peu plus présentable.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. » assura Narcissa, « Nous allons en profiter pour faire connaissance. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en direction d'Hermione.

Pas très rassuré, Draco se précipita vers la salle de bains.

Les deux femmes amusées pouffèrent de rire en le regardant faire. Puis Hermione commença à sortir les ustensiles dont elle aurait besoin.

« Alors vous êtes Médicomage ? Ce doit être un travail laborieux. » demanda la mère de Draco.

« Eh oui, depuis quelques années déjà. Mais heureusement j'aime assez mon travail pour ne pas pouvoir m'en lasser. » répondit la jeune femme brune en découpant les légumes en lamelles fines.

Narcissa se leva de sa chaise.

« Donnez-moi un couteau, je vais vous aider. » Hermione refusa mais elle insista, « Allons, je ne vais pas rester là à vous regarder vous affairer sans rien faire. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor finit par céder. Narcissa faisait partie de ses femmes qui dégageaient à la fois une prestance altière, presque noble, et une bienveillance rassurante. Tout au long de son enfance, on n'avait cessé de lui dire qui elle devait fréquenter, qui elle devait éviter, et qui elle devait aimer. Mais depuis son mariage avec Lucius Malefoy, elle avait décidé d'apprendre à connaître ceux qui se présentaient à elle avant de se faire sa propre opinion. Et, étrangement, cela lui avait valu la reconnaissance de la haute société.

« Draco aussi est un bourreau de travail. Le Quidditch, on dirait qu'il n'y a que cela qui l'intéresse. Je crois bien qu'il passe plus de temps sur un balai que sur ses propres pieds. » fit-elle en riant.

Elles continuèrent de bavarder en préparant le repas. A deux, elles allaient beaucoup plus vite et le déjeuner était fin prêt. Draco sortit de la salle de bains avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que les deux femmes se soient entretuées à son retour.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules.

Narcissa s'éclipsa en fin d'après-midi, après avoir pris le thé en compagnie de son fils et de sa petite amie. Elle s'était levée, avait remercié Hermione avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Attendez ! Je vais vous raccompagner. » dit la jeune Médicomage en lâchant les verres qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.

« Non, ne bougez pas. Je pourrais retrouver la sortie je crois. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Eh bien, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. » dit Hermione.

Narcissa serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, elle aussi avait été ravie de la rencontrer.

Draco, silencieux, suivit sa mère jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, les mains dans les poches. Décidément, il n'était pas décidé à cacher le mécontentement que lui causait la visite de sa mère. Au moment de partir, Mrs Malefoy se retourna vers son fils.

« Elle est tout à fait charmante. » conclut-elle en souriant.

Draco, les yeux dans le vide, ne répondit pas. Mais il ne pût lutter bien longtemps face au regard de sa mère, plein de sous-entendus.

« Je sais. » dit-il sans parvenir à cacher le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Et Narcissa transplana, laissant derrière elle un faisceau de lumière pâle.

* * *

Et voilà les gars (et les filles aussi).

Après plusieurs (trop ?) longs mois d'absence, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, avouez que vous n'y croyiez plus.

J'espère pouvoir vous mettre la suite bientôt.


End file.
